Frozen: A Reunion
by Marek Cab Pict
Summary: After the End of the Great Thaw, everything is back to normal but when a crisis with Weselton arrives, Elsa seeks out the aid of the Kingdom of Corona and with their envoy comes a old friend from the past and a threat from an old enemy. Can you protect Elsa from those who seek to harm both her and those she loves? Elsa X Male Reader. Chapter 6 is rated M for some darker themes.
1. Chapter 1

Y/N) -Your Name

L/N) - Last Name

H/C) - Hair Color

S/C) - Skin Color

E/C) - Eye Color

Several months after the Great Thaw, everything was well in Arendelle. Elsa had given her blessing to Kristoff and Anna's marriage, and they had already begun planning a wedding that would be even bigger than Elsa's coronation, with Kai and Gerda in charge of the wedding plans.

Despite the happiness in the air with the wedding, Elsa and her council were well aware of how this wedding was going to create serious economic problems for Arendelle. Ever since Arendelle had cut off trade with Weselton, the Duke had gotten his revenge by putting embargoes on Arendelle and all those who sided with Elsa.

The small council had warned Elsa to not overspend on the wedding, but Elsa couldn't bear to spend any less on Anna's wedding, so she made a concession. She would seek out the trade of other nations alienated by Weselton, in hope that Arendelle could produce enough profit to afford the royal wedding. It was with this topic that the council was adjourned.

The councillors and Elsa all stood up as the Master of Coin began to speak. "I will contact my friends at Corona first your Majesty. They have been hit hard by the embargoes and may be willing to open trade with us."

Elsa nodded at him and then left the council chambers and headed for her study. As she looked out the window after what seemed to be hour, she saw nothing but darkness and realized that she must have been at work for hours. She rested her head in her hands and sighed. She was about to rise and she if Gerda had any hot chocolate left, when all of the sudden a knocking occurred at the door of her study and Anna's sweet voice rang through the room.

"Elsa? Are you still up? Kristoff and I are going to head into town and get some chocolate from that little shop at the edge of town. Do you want to come?"

Elsa was at first very interested in going with Anna, but when she heard that Kristoff was coming she changed her mind. It's not that she didn't like Kristoff, but being with both of them made her feel somewhat alone. Several months ago she would have preceded feeling that way but after seeing how Anna and Kristoff looked at each other made Elsa feel almost lovesick.

Elsa sighed at this revelation. She felt more like Anna before she had met Kristoff every day, but before she could analyze her love life... or lack of such any further, Anna's voice interrupted her thoughts

"Elsa?" She sounded concerned

Elsa sighed and responded. "Ok I'll be there in a minute." Better she suffer through another lovesick night than burden Anna with the worries of her personal life.

Anna's heels skipped away, and Elsa slowly gathered her materials and left. At least she would get some chocolate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, at a military camp outside of Corona..._

The lords of the (L/N) House had gathered at a military camp just outside the Capital. The (L/N) family was a very proud family with a strong military presence. Most of their high lords had become successful Generals and Admirals. They were dedicated to protecting Corona against all threats, but recent events had put Corona in a position that the military couldn't solve.

Weselton had issued an embargo on Corona. All the lords had gathered in order to come up with a plan to combat this threat. Your telepathy by this time had fully developed, and you could hear the thoughts of all of your uncles and your father. They had several different ideas of how to combat the threat, however they all had the same desire to take the Duke's pathetic comb-over and shove it down his throat

"They took all our trade." It was all that your father Valas could say after reading the letter sent from the King. Valas was a very tall and strong man despite being over 50, and his (S/C) colored skin, (E/C) eyes and (H/C) hair match yours almost perfectly. You were often said to have looked like your father during his youth. The other lords, your uncles, looked very similar to you, though they all lacked the stoic face you inherited from your father.

After a long silence, you decided to break it with "The Duke of Weselton seems to be on a bigger witch hunt for magic than we thought."

"Why does he fear our nation so much?" asked Lord Staffod

"He fears anyone with power. Magic is a power he knows he can't defeat. Somehow, Princess Rapunzel's former ability to heal wounds with her hair is on par with controlling ice and snow." answered Lord Daniel

"It's a massive blow against us. With our economy soon to be in shambles and the lack of trade, our position is weaker than ever. Perhaps we should try and meet the Duke's demands and maintain peace." replied Lord Staffod

You couldn't believe what you were hearing from both what was spoken and what your mind read. It was with this comment that you'd had enough. You took up your drinking glass and tossed it a cupboard standing in the tent. It shatters upon impact and all the lords including your father silently turn to face you.

"There's our peace." You growl, voice low and deathly quiet. "We saw to that the moment we let the truth about Rapunzel's powers become public. It will be easier to drink, from that cup, than to bring the Duke to us for negotiations. His treasury is much larger than ours. His people can maintain creating massive embargoes."

" What if we turned our armies against Arendelle?" Asked Lord Feman. "If we show the Duke that we hate magic as much as he does, then maybe they will open up trade."

"Are you mad Feman?!" exclaimed Lord Staffod "Do you want to make an enemy of the Snow Queen?!"

This comment set off a massive debate that you couldn't keep up with, and while the emotions began to build exponentially throughout the discussion, you sensed a great deal of anger coming from your father.

"THEY TOOK ALL OUR TRADE!" yelled your father, effectively silencing everyone in the room. "Get out. Everyone!"

Everyone gets up to leave, but his eyes continue to stay on you and you don't need to be a telepath to know that he wants a private talk with you. After everyone leaves, the tent stays silent until your father gestures for you to come sit next to him.

"You're right about the Duke. If we hadn't let the world know about Rapunzel's powers, we wouldn't have been forced under trade embargos, but there's not much that can be done it now. I never saw you as much of a strategist but I want you to prove me wrong." This was surprise for you. As his eldest son, he always pushed you to do better and under normal circumstances wouldn't admit to this kind of miscalculation. But then again, this wasn't a normal time.

"Maybe you're right. But we can't just sit here and let our country fall to shambles. We need to act and gain new trade routes. We can't just sit here while our country dies."

"No one will stay here. Staffod and Feman will take our ships and clear a path for future trade. The rest of us will regroup our armies and prepare for a potential war with Weselton. You will go to Arendelle."

This order took you by surprise "And what am I to do when I arrive?"

"Represent Corona. You will represent our interests with Arendelle. Bring Elsa to our side and bring trade back to our nation, and if you detect even a hint of disloyalty in our embassy…

" Heads on spikes, I know." You groan, still confused as to why he's selected you for an assignment of such importance. "Why me?"

"You're my son." He smiles with a hint of pride. "Also..." He drops his voice down so that nobody outside can hear. "Do not forget of your engagement with Elsa. I want you to remind her that it still holds strong and that Corona will not back out."

"Father!" You can't believe what he's saying. "We haven't spoken since we were 8!"

Valas rises from his chair and looks down on you, all hints of kindness gone. "Do not let that stand in the way. You are a (L/N). Your kingdom rests upon your decisions. Do not let affections cloud your judgement. This marriage will feed our people. Your affections would not feed a horsefly. Now take the flagship and be gone before the day is over." With that, Valas rises from his chair and exits the tent, leaving you with your thoughts and a drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As you ponder his words, your mind wanders to a time many years ago, your last memory of being with Elsa.

_Even then she was beautiful, but not in a lustful manner. At that time you didn't even know what lust meant. Your favorite moment was when you were in the great hall with her, before her powers frightened her. The two of you were playing in the snow Elsa had made._ _Even then, your telepathy was strong, though you barely knew what it was or how to control it._

_ The two of you had such fun, playing in the snow. Your favorite game was to create snow mazes and hide while the other tried to locate you. Your telepathy often helped you find Elsa in minutes, she in turn would search hours and sometimes still not find you. She often thought you cheated._

This memory makes you smile inside as you wonder what she looks like now. She must have grown into a beautiful young woman, and now she is a fully-grown queen. She doesn't deserve to be forced into a marriage that she likely has forgotten. What Valas wants no longer matters. If she does not remember you, you will simply represent Corona and solidify the trade agreements. If she does... well, you can figure that out when you get there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far away in Arendelle, Elsa has been thinking about you as well, as she silently watches Kristoff and Anna feed each other chocolate. Elsa tears herself away from her thoughts and excuses herself.

"Excuse me, you two, but... I must return to the castle." She mutters shakily as she walks out the door.

Kristoff barely notices her abrupt exit, but Anna is worried for her sister. She runs out of the shop, following her sister all the way to the bridge outside the castle. Elsa pauses, looking out over the river, her head down and shoulders shaking ever so slightly. Anna slowly approaches her.

"Elsa?" Anna notices the faint shaking is Elsa crying, and hugs her sister tight. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Elsa tries to speak, but her words are choked by the tears. "It's ok Elsa." Anna squeezes her arm reassuringly. "I'm right here for you." She lets Elsa silently sob into her shoulder for a few minutes, stroking her hair, trying to calm Elsa down. "Come on, Elsa." She whispers into her sister's hair, wiping a frozen tear off Elsa's cheek. "Let's go back to the castle. I'll make you a nice warm hot chocolate. With extra marshmallows. Just the way you like it. Ok?"

Elsa can only nod as she follows in her sister's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been almost several hours since Elsa's breakdown in front of the castle entrance and the sun was going to show any second now; Elsa and Anna had moved into Elsa's room where Elsa had continued sobbing and had only been able to get a few words out before succumbing to tears again. Anna had stayed by her side through the entire ordeal to give her words of encouragement along with the occasional hug when necessary.

"Do you want me to continue Anna?" said Elsa through sobs.

"Only if you're ready to." Anna said as she hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry I must sound so stupid, I've taken up all of your day and I just ruined your date with Kritoff." Elsa said trying with little success to maintain her regal nature. Her mask however, didn't last long. Right after she finished talking, she began crying again and then hit the floor and curled up in a ball.

"Is that why you're so upset?" Anna asked as she sat down next to her. "You though your presence ruined our date? Elsa you did anything but that your presence there was…

All the sudden Elsa put her face into her hands and began crying even harder than before. Anna quickly realized that her previous though clearly wasn't the reason for her sudden bawling. Anna hugged Elsa once more and held on until the crying died down. Once the crying was done and Elsa was able to utter a small thank you, Anna looked her in eyes and asked. "Why don't I be quiet and let Elsa tell her what was wrong.

Elsa, when she finally could somewhat compose herself began to tell Anna her troubles. "I'm not mad for ruining your date, I'm just don't feel that great being around you two." Anna's eyebrow raised. _"Does Elsa get sick around me?" _She wondered.

"I mean when you came and asked me to come with you and Kristoff, I was excited and depressed about it. I love spending time with you. It's not that I don't like Kristoff, I like him a lot, I mean not like I like like him. I think he's perfect for you and I'm happy you two are going to be married but… Ugh." Elsa had to stop herself before you made a bigger fool of herself now. Elsa could already feel her face flushing. She took another deep breath before continuing.

"I just don't feel as happy around the two of you as I once did. I don't know I think I started to feel it the moment I gave Kristoff my blessing. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm jealous of you." Elsa admitted before huffing once more and putting her head back him her hands. Her head was filled with mixed emotions. She was happy to finally get this off her chest but also a little embarrassed since she had let herself get dragged into this situation just to avoid ever mentioning this.

Anna's head was spinning just as much. She couldn't believe that Elsa was feeling this way. She knew Elsa loved people but she had no idea that Elsa was envious of her relationship with Kristoff. She always knew Elsa needed a boyfriend but she never knew it was this bad. For just a second Anna considered setting Elsa up on a date, but she immediately retracted that statement when she realized this: One, Finding someone perfect enough to date a queen let alone her sister is just impossible and two, Elsa might kill her for that suggestion. Thank God Elsa wasn't a telepath.

Anna knew Elsa wanted to be alone for the rest of the night but she still had one question left and since Elsa had stopped crying, now was as good a time as any. "Elsa, when we were at the shop, and Kristoff and I were feeding each other chocolate, your mind seemed to wander for a bid and now looking back, you seemed to have been happier then, well in comparison to the rest of the night."

Elsa sighed. She might as well get it out now and her track record for keeping secrets and having them not blow up in her face was poor to say the least. "I was thinking back to before the accident."

Anna remembered what she was talking about. Her memory may have been erased but Elsa had refreshed it after the Thaw.

"There was this boy I knew before we closed the gates. He was another child from a noble family in the north. Before my incident with you, I was… engaged to him."

Before Anna could even fathom a reaction Elsa continued. "He and I were set up to be married when we both came of age however when I froze your head and the gates were closed, his family came and took him away. He was the only person outside of Arendelle who knew of my powers."

Anna was completely surprised by this revelation. She had no idea her sister had been engaged. "What was he like?"

"Kind, protective, empathic… I could go on forever. He was such a sweet boy. He had this strong (S/C) skin and these warm (E/C) that you could just melt into and his hair, oh that (H/C) was just gorgeous!"

Anna was getting kick out of this. She had never heard Elsa gush this much about a man before, though he was a kid at the time and kids especially Northern boys were the hottest ever. Anna had tried to get Kristoff to show her a picture of him in his youth but he never had one.

"What happened to him?" Anna asked

"I don't know. I never heard mention of him after the gates closed. To be honest, I don't know if he's even alive anymore."

Anna's face dropped "Why not?"

Elsa then went on to explain how when Princess Rapunzel had been kidnapped, the King sent out legions of his best men with many embers of the (L/N) House leading them. She mentioned how the searches led to conflict with several nations including the Southern Isles and Weselton. Those actions started brief but bloody wars.

"If he survived those wars, he's most likely married some other noble lady." If he's as gorgeous now as he was at seven, then he probably forgot about me and moved on."

Anna sighed. She was really hoping that the two of you had kept in contact with each other. She though that if this man had grown up to be even half the man he was in his youth, then he might even have made a perfect match for Elsa. Anna then had to mentally beat herself for playing matchmaker again.

All the sudden there was a knock on the door and Kai's voice was heard on the other side " Your Majesty the small council in in the chambers and is waiting for you. It's been almost an hour since they assembled.

Elsa tried to straighten herself up but immediately collapsed from exhaustion. Anna led Elsa to her bed and laid her down. "I'll take care of it."

Anna opened up the door only slightly so she could talk to Kai. "Kai Elsa is very tired she didn't sleep at all last night. I will take care of Elsa's duties for the day."

Both Kai and Elsa were both shocked by this. Anna never at all involved herself in royal affairs and here she was volunteering to take over Elsa's job for the day. Kai was about to object but his better wisdom told him not to pursue the matter. He only nodded and then led the Princess down the hall towards the council chambers. _"This will be an interesting day" _He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on the Coronan Flagship Vengeance, your standing the crow's nest and watching the ship sail through the darkness. Your armor is glistening in the full moon. Arendelle can be clearly seen in the distance. Despite the fact that it is almost morning, you can't sleep with the euphoria and adrenaline rushing through you as your mind swims in a storm of emotions and confusion. You've been trying to find a way to get a solution that will made every party involved happy but the solution seems further away the longer you try and focus on it. Your focus was so strong that you didn't even notice when your friend and first mate William Xomek arrived at the crow's nest.

"It's late sir you should be asleep." Will said concerned.

"I can't sleep. This whole endeavor is messing with my head." Will looks at you as if expecting more. You continue. "This is the first time my father has given me such an assignment."

"And your past relationship with Elsa? Where does that fit in?"

You can't believe how he knows of this. "Does everyone know that?"

"Vengeance may be the largest ship every built, but she's a small place actually. Everyone here knew there was some ulterior motive for your assignment to this case instead of your father and since you never like to talk about her with the captain or myself, it didn't take long for us to realize that you must have had a relationship with Elsa."

Not in the mood to lie to your friend you retell the story of your relationship with Elsa from your engagement to the times you spent with her before you were taken.

"Why didn't you ever get remarried?" Will asked.

"My father tried to get me remarried however practically every nation knew of my previous engagement and refused to accept a marriage proposal unless Elsa's family called it off. Apparently her family either never received my family's letters or they didn't care enough to respond. So here I am at 21, never married and having no heirs to carry on my name."

Will looks at you with a look of knowing. "You don't care about heirs (Y/N), that's your father talking. If you cared about heirs and legacy you would have sought out a governing position not spend your time as a soldier.

Will did have a tendency to see right through you. Maybe that's why you became such good friends with him. You both could read people very easily though you had the telepathic advantage. He was right though no matter how much you didn't want to admit it. It was your voice but it was your father's words. He had always pushed you so hard and normally you never cared if he agreed with you leading the Royal Guard, but when he gave you this opportunity you couldn't pass up the chance to make him proud of you.

But in the end, how could you? He ruled with strength, steel and fear. You abhorred the use of violence and fear as weapons to maintain control you always felt that if the people loved you, then they would be zealously devoted to you. It was this thinking that angered your father greatly. He though your choice of philosophy of rule went against everything he taught you and he refused to give you any recognition until you changed your mind. At least that was true until Corona felt the embargo's effect. Then he decided to give you a job he would normal have done himself and gave you authority to act on his behalf.

And so here you were, less than an hour from Arendelle about to negotiate a deal that could save your country from Weselton with thoughts of your father, your future lordship and possibly (though unlikely) your future wife. What your father thought of you, what kind of a ruler you would be and when would have to be pushed aside and dealt with later. Though Elsa couldn't leave your mind. As the sun rose and your ship entered a growing fog, you decided that if Elsa truly wanted to rekindle, then you would jump at the opportunity, but if not you wouldn't force her into marriage.

After all she was said to have grown into a beautiful and strong leader. Why on earth would you ever want to destroy that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the fog grew in the fjord, Captain Barrow grew nervous. Despite the news that there was to be a diplomatic visit from Corona, there was still some tension over Corona's reaction to their kidnapped daughter. The idea of sending armies out to several nations to find the girl had spread fear that Corona was itching for fight and that fear convinced the captain to assign 3 Arendelle frigates to the fjord in case the Coronans had other ideas.

However the rising fog had made it almost impossible to see any ships arriving and while they did see the Coronan ship on the horizon, they had lost her almost as soon as the fog hit.

"Captain?" asked the first mate

"They're close Charles." The captain responded as he walked closer to the bow of ship.

"Captain we should bring our guns to bear sir and be ready for a fight." Responded the new gunnery officer.

"No not yet." Replied the Captain.

The crew still seemed a little on edge as they stood still and watched the horizon.

"All due respect to Queen Elsa's orders…" replied Charles "But Queen Elsa isn't out here now we are."

It was at this moment that the crew looked and saw the bow section of a very large ship about 3 times the size of Arendelle's frigates. It towered over the frigates and everyone scrambled to their posts.

"Give me a weapons analysis of that ship."

Immediately, the junior officers began counting the broadside guns and attempting to get an estimate of the size of the crew.

"82 gun broadside, Fore and Aft mortar guns, heavy duty metal armor, crew of 200 maybe more.

The ship came to a stop right in front of the frigate fleet and then came a shout from the bow of ship requesting permission to send their emissary ashore.

The crew was taken completely by surprise but they were able to calm their tension enough to allow the emissary passage. Pherhaps Corona isn't looking for a fight after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Vengeance dropped anchor at dock and began offloading some of Corona's surplus good. You take the first opportunity to get off the ship and head into town. Arendelle seems much different than the last time you've been there. It seems colder and not just because of Christmas approaching. While walking through the town you see that a section of the town square has been frozen and turned into and ice rink.

"_Elsa." _You think, she's the only person who would and could turn town square into an ice rink. But your thoughts about your former fiancé are interrupted by the screaming of a young woman. You rush to the sound and see a dramatic scene unfolding. The Southern Isle's 2nd youngest prince, Prince Kaiden who looks almost like a younger Hans has a young woman stripped nearly naked in front of him and he is aiming his sword at her.

"You little thief!" He yells. "You think you can get away with stealing from the Southern Isles?"

"My lord please spare me" cries the young woman as tears roll down her face "My family can't pay for anything now, I need the money to pay for my son's treatment…

Just then his royal guard slaps her and you face recoils at the sigh of such brutality. Not standing for this any longer you yell at the top of your lungs.

"What is the meaning of this?" The crowd goes silent as they watch you and your own guard along with Will approach. "What kind of knight are you, beating a helpless girl?"

"The loyalist kind Northener! I only serve my prince!"

Ignoring him "Get this girl something to cover herself in. She is a helpless woman, have you care for a woman's honor?"

"I'm punishing her, a Prince can do as he likes and who are you to interfere?" responded the Prince.

"Lord (Y/N), Son of Valas and heir to the House of (L/N) and Commander of the First Order of Corona." You respond initiating a massive response of fear in the eyes of all the observers and even for a second on the Princes. "Just remember this, Kaiden. Prince Hans did as he liked. Has anyone ever told you what happened to him?"

The Southern Isles Royal Guard moves to draw his sword. "No one shall threaten the Prince in my presence!"

"I haven't threatened your Prince Sir. I am education him on recent event." Will the next time the idiot Royal Guardman speaks, kill him."

The guardsman recoils at this.

"That was a threat. See the difference or do I need to show you the execution of that threat?" Those words scare the Prince and his Guards to leave quickly. You take your hand our and give the woman a few silver coins. Having sensed no deception in her head, you decide to provide her with the means to heal her son.

She thanks you and walks home in a hero worship daze. Just as you're about to move on to an inn, your minds feels like it's being watch. Turning towards the palace, you see a young woman with blonde hair in a French braid looking at you. She's quite beautiful even at this distance in her teal and black dress with a purple cape. You take your eyes off for a second to analysis what you saw. When you look back, the young woman is gone and it occurs to you that you may have just seen the grown up Elsa. If it was her and she saw that whole incident, then you might have just made the right first impression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Elsa is thinking the same thing. She believes she just say a ghost and runs to the study to calm her mind. It cant possibly be true that the man she talked about with Anna just a few hours ago appeared outside her door and then saved a woman from possible death.

Elsa continues to tell herself that you couldn't have just been there but the longer she tells herself that, the more she comes to believe the opposite and before she knows what's happened, Elsa has already left her study and heads into town to find this mysterious hero.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa left her palace quickly after the incident in Town Square. She told her council that she feared the conflict between the two Princes might lead to bloodshed and that she wished to calm the two of them before the wedding though when she left the chambers she didn't give a second thought to the Southern Isles Prince. _"Let him stew for a while in his anger." _She thought, If he had any bit of Hans' blood in him, then he was sure to be trouble.

Elsa ends up running down the streets in the same direction she saw you going. In her hurry, she doesn't notice the hoards of people who shout her name. Her single-mindedness to find you distracts her so much that she doesn't even see Kristoff down the street…

At least until she ran right into him and the two hit the ground.

"Elsa!" Kristoff moves quickly to her side checking her head for any signs of a concussion.

"Kristoff… I didn't see you there." Elsa replied holding her head.

"You didn't see me?!" Kristoff practically yelled "I've been calling your name since you turned down the street!"

Elsa immediately dropped her concern for you as she realizes how distracted she had become.

"Why are you out here anyway Elsa? The town's not exactly perfectly safe right now."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked concerned if something other than the incident at Town Square has occurred.

"There was an incident in Town Square. I don't know much but these two princes nearly got into a fight a few minutes ago." Elsa becomes calm again. She's relieved that the only trouble today was that isolated incident at Town Square.

"Thanks for the information Kristoff. I'll be careful and I'm sorry for running into you. I've been a little distracted recently."

"I know what you mean Elsa." He says putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Did Anna…" Elsa says as she starts blushing very quickly.

"She didn't have to. I know you're stressed Elsa, about recent events but you've got a family here for you now and we'll help you however you need."

Elsa starts to gain control of her blushing as she realizes that Anna hadn't let Kristoff know the full reason for her stress lately. She hugs Kristoff for his support. Elsa doesn't care if anyone can see her doing this. What they think doesn't matter, Elsa knows what kind of man Kristoff is and knows that he's the right person for Anna.

"Thanks Kristoff, I needed that." She says finally smiling for the first time today. "By the way, when the incident at Town Square was over, did you see which was the prince went? Not the Southern Isles's Hans number 12.

"I heard mention that the prince and his retinue of soldiers was going to hike through the North Mountain since they have week before the wedding begins."

"The North Mountains! Oh great." Elsa sighed as she then called over a patrolling guard. "Guard, fetch me my horse. I'll be waiting in Town Square."

The guard bowed before he rushed off to the palace leaving Kristoff to follow Elsa in confusion as she walked off to Town Square. "Elsa what's going on that you need to ride off to the North Mountain after some prince?"

"Don't worry about it Kristoff. Just find Anna and tell her that I'm going to be very busy for the day and that I wont be home till dinner time."

Kirstoff could only stand in utter confusion as he watched her get her horse and prepare to ride off towards the North Mountains. With nothing left to do, Kristoff decided perhaps it was time he looked for Anna.

As that was occurring, Elsa had mounted her horse and was receiving all her materials needed for riding up the mountain. As she was getting ready to leave, she noticed a young woman walking towards through Town Square. This woman had a nicely size bruise on her face and Elsa recognized her as the woman who the mysterious prince had saved earlier that day. Elsa then decided to question her about that event.

"Excuse me!" Elsa shouted at the woman. The woman upon turning around bowed at her queen.

"Your Majesty! How may I be of assistance?"

"You were that woman involved in the incident earlier this morning."

The young woman's instinctual rubbing of her wound told Elsa all she needed to know.

"I've been looking for the prince that helped you. I was wondering if you could tell me anything you remember about him. Don't worry he's not in trouble, I'm just curious."

"Your Majesty, I don't remember much from the incident…"

"What do you remember?"

"He was kind, didn't back down and I remember his face well. He had these strong (E/C) eyes along with this (H/C) hair and this beautiful (S/C) skin."

Elsa had heard enough. She was either dreaming, mad or seeing a ghost. Immediately after the girl finished gushing about her savior, Elsa smacked the reins and bolted off towards the mountains in hope of finding this prince and determining if this truly was (Y/N).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You start your decent down the mountain. You had wanted to get a look at the entire bay from a ledge on the cliff as you had used to do with Elsa when you were young. The view was just as you remember though it lacked pleasant company and to be honest Will hardly counted.

After enjoying the view you decided to descend the mountain and return into town. On your way down you notice a young woman rushing up the mountain on horseback. While wondering what has the woman rushing up the mountain, you notice the sound of familiar laughter from the edge of town.

Deciding to investigate this familiar laughter by yourself you send Will back to the ship.

After following the voice you are able to see that the voiced belong to a red haired girl, a big blonde man and... a talking snowman! Your eyes aren't playing tricks. There is in fact a talking snowman walking with the duo. Since it's most likely that Elsa made this snowman and how she wouldn't give a living snowman to just anyone, you guess that this much be princess Anna.

Deciding now is a good time to introduce yourself, you walk up to the trio and introduce yourself.

"Princess Anna I believe." You say as you bow.

"Please just Anna."

"Pleasure to meet you Anna. My names is (Y/N)"

Anna's face changes expression and she wonders whether you are the same (Y/N) that Elsa was talking about earlier. Thoughts that you are privy to

"Kristoff and this is Olaf." Kristoff says introducing the snowman.

"I'm Olaf I like warm hugs!" He says as he runs to you to get a hug. You are surprised by the snowman but don't hold back on your hug.

"You look familiar. Weren't you the man involved in that little incident at Town Square?" Asked Kristoff.

"Yes, that was me. It just seemed to be the right thing to do. I couldn't let that idiot prince beat round some hungry young woman."

"Amazing, so what brings you to Arendelle, business or pleasure?" asked Anna.

"A little of both. I had my fill of pleasure for the day when I involved myself in that incident earlier today and I'm actually looking forward to starting my work here."

"I'm representing my kingdom Corona in my father's stead. Corona was hit hard by Weselton embargoes and I'm here to seek out trade from Arendelle."

Anna smiles at this. "Well considering how you handled those Southern Isles fools earlier today, I can send the proposal to my sister but only she can ratify it. Speaking of which, where is she?"

Kristoff smacked himself in the head for forgetting. "I forgot! Elsa rode off to the North Mountains in search of our new prince friend. She told me to tell you that she would be back by nightfall."

Anna sighed and your mind flashes with images of that young woman riding off to the North Mountain. You realize now that she was most likely Elsa. Anna watchs this revelation unfold on your face an realizes what must have happened "Well so much for getting work done today." You say preparing to walk back to the inn you rented.

"Wait!" Anna stops you by putting her hand on your shoulder. "Since you and Elsa have rotten luck of being just inches from each other but not seeing the other, lets go to the place we know where's she'll be."

"The palace?" You guess. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to barge into your and Elsa's home."

"If she's looking for you, then I don't think she'll mind. I know I don't." Anna then grabbed yours and Krisoff's arms and skips down the mountain with Olaf in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf have all arrived at the palace. Olaf and Kristoff leave for their homes on the grounds leaving you and Anna in an empty section of the kitchen with nothing but chocolate. The two of you converse about your respective jobs in your kingdoms along with what activities you both enjoy. Eventually after two hours the conversation turns to your respective families. Anna wishes that she had been a better sister to Elsa and worries that many of her outbursts are a result of being pushed too far, too quickly. You decide to tell Anna about some of your misgivings about this assignment.

"I just never felt that I was good enough for him, but here I am now, serving in a position he would have handled himself. It just feels like such a jump from commanding a small brig to being the ambassador for my entire nation."

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I had to run up the mountain after Elsa. I was so scared the entire time." Anna replied. " I never had that kind of responsibility to bring back my sister and stop the Freeze. But at least I was the one who suggested to go after Elsa and I wasn't drafted into it."

"Lucky you. This assignment was ordered upon me." You respond crewing on some chocolate.

"Why were you sent here instead of your father?" Anna asked crewing on her own chocolate bar.

"My father said it was because I knew the region well, though to be fair the last time I was here, I was only eight."

"No offense but I hardly call living here till eight knowing Arendelle."

You know you shouldn't say this but you need to tell someone and hopefully Anna doesn't fly off the ropes like you worry Elsa might. "There was another reason…"

Anna's interest is parked once more and she drops her chocolate and moves closer to here this reason. "Oooh! And what was that?"

"_Don't tell her! Don't tell her!" _Your mind screams but another part of your head, the one that you're listening to now more is telling you to let it go. _"Ah hell." Out with it already."_

"I was engaged to Elsa"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the moment you are saying those words, Elsa has already been trekking through the woods looking for you. The sun has begun to disappear and the cold is setting in. Elsa has been looking for hours without any luck. She tried following you tracks but lost then near the cliff edge overlooking the down. She has seen two sets of males tracks leaving the cliff. One was heading towards town and the other was heading up north more, specifically towards the North Mountain and maybe even towards her Ice Palace.

For a while Elsa considers trekking further up the mountain, but she and her horse are very tired and she did promise that she would be back by nightfall. _"Well this day can't get any worse." _Elsa thinks. _"I've lost the man I though I've known since we were kids, I probably made my council angry by missing my evening meeting and even made Anna, Kristoff and Olaf worried for trekking up the mountain all by my…"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by being hit in the face by a tree branch and falling butt first in the icy cold stream. Elsa just about threw an icy temper tantrum and she realized she spoke too soon.

The cold never bothered her but it wasn't that comfortable or safe to trek down the mountain, wet, frozen and in a breeze so she stopped off at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Spa to get some new clothes. Elsa bought a humble teal winter dress and a winter cape for the journey back down the mountain. Her mood was still incredibly sour as she galloped down the mountain on her way home.

To makes things worse, Elsa noticed some graffiti on Town Square that said "Down with the Murdering Ice W****!" Elsa just about exploded with this revelation. She conjured up an ice black and froze the wall solid before just about stomping into the palace.

Elsa marched up to her room and laid down on her bed trying to calm her mind. _"Don't be angry. Don't ruin Anna"s wedding because you had a bad day." _Elsa sighed and then heard her stomach rumble and then realizing that she hadn't eaten all day.

Elsa walked down the hallway towards the kitchen and on her way ran into Kai and Gerda who were turning in for the night. They politely bowed and asked her how her day had been. When Elsa instead slouched and avoided eye contact, the two servants grabbed Elsa and brought her in for a hug. While it didn't wash away Elsa's frustration with the day it did help her calm down and move on.

"Thank you, both of you. I needed that." Elsa replied.

They both simply nodded before returning to their room. Elsa then continued on her trip to the kitchen. When she reached the door, she heard the familiar laughing of Anna. Elsa sighed realizing that she would have to explain why she had left the palace for the entire day, why she hadn't bothered to tell her, and why she was still dressed like a commoner.

However Elsa stopped when she heard a familiar laugh. It wasn't Kristoff or Olaf clearly but she couldn't tell who. Was it a servant? Possibly, Anna had been known to entertain some of her servants but this late at night?

Elsa's curiosity got he batter of her and she burt through the door taking Anna by surprise along with a young man who she immediately recognized as the prince from this morning. Anna then began her rant asking Elsa dozens of questions but Elsa couldn't hear them. She could keep her eyes off you. Your (E/C) looked exactly as she remember, your (S/C) was just as radiant as before and even you hair was almost the same as the last time.

Elsa then looked down at you armor and noticed a crest… the crest of the House of (L/N)! The stress from this morning, her useless and long trek through the mountain, her exhaultion and euphoria from being able to say with certainty that this was (Y/N) (L/N) all washed over her in a second and then next thing she knew, her legs gave out, she was on the ground and out.


	4. Chapter 4

Having put Elsa to bed after having fainted, you and Anna are waiting outside her room while the doctors take a look at her. You have been sitting for almost an hour but having felt the force of all her emotions all at once, you understand why she fainted though Anna not being a telepath is still concerned for her sister's health and has been pacing since Elsa was laid down in bed.

"Anna." You finally manage "You need to get some sleep yourself. Elsa will be fine the doctors say she probably wont wake up for hours."

"What if not, what if she wakes up in the middle of the night and is all alone? What if she wants to talk to someone and I'm not there for her?!" Anna says almost yelling.

"You wont do her any good if you are too exhausted to stand. I don't sleep much so I'll stay up and be with her and if she wakes, I'll get you I promise."

Despite only having known you for less than a day, she feels a sense of relief that there will be someone there for Elsa. Besides, it seems only fair that Elsa's fiancé be the one to watch over her. As Anna leaves to go back to her room, she smiles inside knowing that Elsa is in good hands. She saw your concern as you carried Elsa to her bed and how tenderly and protectively you held her. Inside her head she begins playing matchmaker but this time doesn't hit herself for it because it seems Elsa may have a chance at romance after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Elsa's bedroom, you have positioned yourself at a chair by her bedside and you watch her quietly making sure she stays comfortable and calm. Her body is clearly fatigued from her trip through the mountains and her eyes have bags on them suggesting she hasn't slept well recently. Feeling a desire to protect her again you gently grab her hand and hold them in your own. Like since you met her, they are soft and warm despite her reputation as the Snow Queen. You run your hands along the familiar smooth lines of her hand like those times you used to do before the two of you went to bed as children.

The nostalgia along with your already growing exhaustion puts you to sleep as well and you begin to dream of earlier and happier times.

Your dreams took you back to the time you met Elsa. The two of you were only six but you immediately hit if off. From snowball fights in the Throne Room (that Elsa always won) to playing house always ended up leaving the two of you enjoying each other much more than ever.

Your favorite memory however included Anna as well. You and Elsa were both eight and it was only a week before Anna's frozen head. Anna was on your back as you all ran around the room escaping from the "evil queen" Elsa. Eventually, Anna got off after "escaping" and you stayed to fight Elsa. The two of you ended up wrestling in the snow for a few minutes before Elsa landed on top of you and her lips connected with yours. That right there was yours and Elsa's first kiss.

Anna called it gross and ran off to her mother yelling how (Y/N) and Elsa had kissed each other. Elsa had chased after her and you remained too red and embarrassed to move.

Anna returned with her mother and Elsa in tow. You felt you were in trouble for some reason. You knew you and Elsa would get married at eighteen but the idea of what marriage really was to you didn't click with you at eight. Why trying to apologize for kissing a princess, her mother couldn't stop smiling at this ordeal. She thought it was very innocent and amusing so she decided to let it off "with a warning". However your father was a different story. He believed that your games were actions unworthy of a (L/N) and so as punishment, you were forced to leave Arendelle to join in on expedition down south after a lead in Rapunzel's kidnappers.

The next week was the incident with Anna and Elsa that led to her frozen head and the beginning of Arendelle's isolation. When you returned with your father, the reunion couldn't have gone worse. The King and your father met and spoke for hours. You were refused to see Elsa at all and by the day's end, your father reported that you would be staying at Corona from now on. When you asked about your engagement, he responded by having you looked in your quarters for the remainder of your trip home. As your ship left dock, you were able to see a glance of Elsa in her balcony before you left the fjord and that had been the last time you had seen her since today.

So now here you were, asleep by Elsa's side after having spent 13 years away from her. You didn't know how long you would be here, but you planned to make every moment count.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later the morning light shined into Elsa's room and onto her face. The brightness brought her out of her deep sleep. It took her a moment to realize what had happened. She didn't know how she got into her nightgown, how she got into her own bed but she did remember fainting and even remembered (Y/N)… Who now she noticed was asleep at a chair by her side and even holding her hand. As she digested what had probably happened, she ran her own hands along yours. They were just as warm and inviting as before but unlike what she remembered from 13 years ago, they were heavily scarred. She felt rope burns, cuts, scar tissue. Clearly you hadn't been in as graceful of a life as she had in those years.

Her hands must have stirred you because just then you began to wake up. The first thing you saw was her eyes looking into yours with looks of confusion and caring.

"Hey." Was all she had managed to say.

You responded in kind.

For only a few seconds there was this awkward yet almost endless silence between the two of you. The two of you tried to speak to each other, but the moment one of you started talking, the other did as well. The confusion continued for a while before you put your finger up to your mouth indicating for her to speak.

"So… What happened?"

With the awkwardness out of the way, you begin by explaining to Elsa everything that has happened up to this point from the reason fro you being here to her fainting and you watching her for Anna.

"It's been a while (Y/N)."

"13 years is more than a while, that's an eternity. I've missed you so much Elsa." You say just as you kiss her for the first time in years. You retract for a second but Elsa then kisses you back more passionately then ever. Your hands subconsciously start moving down her body feeling her every curve and releasing 13 years of repressed desires. Both you and Elsa's hands leave each other's bodies as you both begin undressing however you are interrupted by Gerda walking in through the door and exclaiming. "Oh your Majesty! I didn't know you had a guest my apologies."

Both of you recoil from each other faster than light and you both are redder than an apple.

"It's alright Gerda" Elsa replies though she wishes that she hadn't been interrupted or that she had at least knocked. A though that you heard as well. "Please find our guest some quarters for the time being Gerda"

You take the hint and quickly begin reattaching your gear and prepare to leave. "Thank you for your hospitality Queen Elsa." You say trying to maintain some dignity in spite of what just happened.

"Just Elsa please." You then pick up the remainder of your gear and quickly leave Elsa with Gerda.

Gerda looks at you leave then looks at Elsa with this massive grin and Elsa frowns. "What?" Elsa replies trying to pretend as if nothing happened

"He's very cute Elsa."

Elsa immediately blushed a deeper red at this and stammered to try and explain herself.

"Relax my lady. Your secret is safe with me. Here are your clothes for the day." With that Gerda had left the room for Elsa to change and prepare herself for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several miles north of peaceful Arendelle lay a secret Southern Isles prison. The prison was an island with a tall prison structure. Stormed raged around the prison among it very difficult for any ship to approach.

Inside the prison was the most high value prisoner for both Arendelle and the Southern Isles. That prisoner was none other than the former Prince Hans.

Hans was standing in his cell which overlooked some very deep water. He had been there since he was sentenced at the Southern Isles yet everyday he desired to escaped and dreamed of getting his revenge on Elsa and Anna.

Yet he had been shackled for months never allowed to leave so there was very little chance of escape and he was close to resigning himself to that.

However he was woken from his depression by the sounds of cannon fire. The next thing he knew cannon balls breach the walls of his prison and his shackles were blasted free.

Hans upon being free walked towards the broken walls and saw there was a very large man-o-war blasting the prison. Hans saw that the ship was flying his personal crest on their flag. Hans watched the men of his allies storm the beach and with his strength restored began plotting the most brutal methods of revenge against Elsa and Anna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Corona, your father Valas had met with the King, Queen and Rapunzel to discuss a very disconcerting development. Corona's armies had mobilized so much that other nations had mobilized with them in turn causing black sites like Hans prison to be neglected for defense.

The scariest part of this was the news that Hans had escaped with the aid of a Man-o-war. The fact that Hans had that size of ship on his side scared the king extremely that he called his council for an emergency meeting.

"Valas, has there been any additional sightings of the attacking ship since the raid?" The King asked

"No your Grace." Your father said, his impassive stare hiding his concern. "My ships have been searching the sea since the attack but there have been no sightings."

"Are there any leads as to what was the ship that attacked or who was responsible?" asked the Queen

"No information on the ship besides it's classification, however I do have a suspicion about who attacked the landing. Hans may have been smart enough to mastermind a plan to take control of Arendelle, however he couldn't have put it into action without a powerbase. We should focus our investigation on determining who in the Southern Isles and who in other nations might have supported him."

"What about Arendelle? Have they been warned?" replied the Queen.

"I sent a letter to my son's ship though I have heard nothing back yet which is concerning."

The King's face displayed his concern for you quite well. "Lord Valas, your son has been a great friend to my daughter and myself. If you fear for your son's safety, then take whatever resources you need. I remember whispers of how Hans vowed his revenge on Elsa and Anna and I worry that Arendelle is his target."

"I appreciate your offer and I will accept it though my son is resourceful, strong and telepathic. He will see any betrayal against him. Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare my forces to sail."

With the King's nod, Valas left the throne room and set out to mobilize his troops. His mind was racking with fear and concern for you. He knew you were skilled but all you had to defend you was one ship and if Hans wanted revenge, he wouldn't let you stand in his way. For once he was happy you had spent you time on the battlefield and not behind a desk and he was happy he pushed you but he was worried about you and Valas would raze an entire city to find the person who threatened his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa had been called for an emergency session of the small council while she had been playing with Kristoff, Anna and Olaf trying to forget the incident that occurred yesterday yet also desiring a 2nd round with you. She had never been called to a meeting at the time she often reserved for her and Anna so her anxiety was immense. When Elsa arrived, her council told her of the escape of Hans and all the means involved in his escape.

To say that Elsa was horrified was an understatement. Arendelle had no large ships capable of fighting a Man-o-War however good news came with the news that Lord Valas (L/N) was on his way with a large fleet to protect Arendelle. It was at this moment that the council opened up a second set of doors and let you in.

You had been told that the council wished to speak with you about the desires for trade between Corona and Arendelle. You had no idea that Elsa had also being called forth.

Lord Zenith spoke first. "Prince (Y/N) of House (L/N). When you arrived, you desired to speak with us about possible trade between our nations."

You start to speak being careful with your word choice. "Yes my lord, my nation like Arendelle has been hit hard by Weselton embargoes and we are seeking a way to alleviate the economic burdens. Since the news of Princess Rapunzel's former ability to heal wound with her magical hair, Weselton's witch-hunt has hit us hard. We feel that trade between us could also deter Weselton from mobilizing against either of us."

The Lords all seemed to be in agreement about this, however Lord Melifest wasn't convinced and you could feel his anxiety. "Is there something wrong Lord Melifest?" You ask. "Is there some part of the deal you find unacceptable?"

Surprisingly, the lord doesn't even flinch but stands up and in a strong voice responds. "I have no problem with the details of the treaty but I am concerned about your people. They have been aggressive in the past and we fear becoming victims of another campaign."

"I understand your concern but believe me we have no desire for hostilities with your people."

The Lord still seems agitated. "Then could you explain why our scouts reported that there is a large fleet of ships from your house on their way to Arendelle now?"

You are surprised by this development. Having sensed no deception in him, you are just as surprised by the idea that you father would send ships toward Arendelle and not inform you. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken. Most of our ships and soldiers are deployed to counter any Weselton attack against my people. You must have misidentified the ships.

"There is no mistake, those scouts have the best eyes in the fleet and they even reported that your father was personally commanding the fleet."

This shocks you even further and now you are deeply concerned that something is very wrong here. You attempt to excuse yourself to send a letter to your father but the guards block your exit. "You must understand our apprehension about this ordeal. We will release you from here when we see you write the letter yourself.

Your mind senses the emotions of all the councilors and though some of them are more trigger-happy than others, it seems that writing the letter in their presence would serve to alleviate their paranoia. You sit down and write the letter.

_Dear Father,_

_I hope this letter reaches you well. The Arendelle council is concerned about you sending ships to their waters without any kind of advanced warning. I told them that you hadn't sent a fleet our way but they say that they saw you personally commanding the flotilla. With the escape of Prince Hans, everyone here is very much on edge and I fear for their safety. Please send a response as soon as possible, it will help us avoid against future relation strains. I'm quite enjoying it in Arendelle, the people and even the Ice Palace are quite beautiful even more so than I remember last time I was here. I hope I can show you the country's beauty as I see it._

_ Respectfully,_

_ Prince (Y/N) (L/N) the Just of Corona_

With the letter's completion, it is passed around to each council member including Elsa. Each one of them approves the letter's contents though when Elsa reads it, she seems to be fascinated by the line near the bottom about the people of Arendelle and wonders of you're talking about her (which you were).The letter is then sealed and sent off towards Seabead where your father's ships were at port.

The council then decides that since they saw the letter that perhaps you were telling the truth. They agree to let you venture through the city but you must be accompanied at all times when outside the palace walls. Elsa volunteers herself to be your escort and the council though surprised agrees.

Then the council decides to release you and Elsa then follows you back to her quarters in silence. She hasn't spoken a word since your surprise drop by in the council chambers. She feels embarrassed that you had to suffer like that without having giving you ample warning. You feel her troubles and the second you two walk into your guest room, you shut the door before she can leave.

"Elsa, I know what's bothering you and don't worry it's not your fault."

Elsa is taken aback by this but then remembers that you are telepathic and that with 13 years of extra training, you must have learned to use it better. Before she can even respond, you nod showing your understanding of her understanding.

"How long did it take you to become good at it?" She asks.

"I learned quickly a few years after I left Arendelle how to use it efficiently. My father used it especially well during negotiations with other parties to detect treason or mal intent. He pushed me to become better everyday and now it's almost second nature."

"(Y/N), I feel so bad for what happened today, if I could have stopped it, I would have. I shouldn't have let them accuse you of betrayal and treason against Arendelle. I know you wouldn't ever do that."

"And I must apologize for my actions. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. It was un prince-like and degrading."

Elsa grabbed you face with her soft hands and then planted a quick kiss on your lips. "I know as well, we were just a little weak at the moment and needed some comfort but I don't regret it."

"Still, I feel we should restart slowly first." You respond. "How about dinner out on me?"

Elsa is more than excited about this dinner and readily agrees and even suggests that the two of you visit a small chocolate shop that the two of you visited as children. With hast you grab some winter clothing and leave with Elsa holding hands again just like children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several miles away at sea, Hans is getting acquitted with the ship. The vessel is clearly Coronan design but it's bigger than any Man-o-war he has ever seen. The crew had received instruction from the Duke of Weselton to break him out of prison. While the duke had no love for Hans, he knew Hans was a brilliant strategist and manipulator and could easily overwhelm Arendelle and take the throne from Elsa. The Duke had offered the crew anything they wanted short of Arendelle's throne (which was reserved for Hans) in exchange for their service.

Hans had been trying to sleep but the excitement of being able to take his own throne was keeping him up so he decided instead to speak with the new captain of the vessel. The previous captain had been killed in a mutiny after he refused to side against his kingdom and the first mate took his place. Now seemed to be a good time to speak with the man.

"How long until we reach Arendelle Captain?"

"A day if the wind holds."

"Will it hold?"

"Cant make promises for the wind my Prince."

"Captain, when we storm Arendelle and take the castle, I need men by my side who will fight to the death not cowards who run at the sight of blood."

"This crew is very devoted to our cause your Grace."

"So devoted that you betrayed your former post and sided with me? I'm touched but I'm careful. What should make me think that you wont betray me as well?"

The captain paused for a moment before speaking. "Sir, we are all after something specific here. Something we want more than anything. I fancy myself a breaker of spirits and supposedly the spirit of Princess Anna is unbreakable, I'd like a chance to break it myself."

Hans smiled his evil smile back at this captain. He reminded him a lot of himself, strong, confidant and desiring a challenge. While he should be careful around him, he knew he could trust the captain to carry out his orders as long as Princess Anna was a reward that he could see. "Well I have no objections to that desire, I myself want to be able to break Elsa once more for all the humiliation she put me through. Tell me though, besides the royal guards, do you see any other major threat to our goals?"

"One sir, there is a nobleman there from Corona. His father is sending a fleet but he is unaware of it. This man is telepathic and a very capable fighter and leader. I have already sent some men to deal with him.

"If he is telepathic, he could ruin our entire plan! Are you sure your men are capable of killing him?"

"Because I know this man very well. I know his strengths, weaknesses and how to break him."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because he considers me his mentor and best friend."


	5. Chapter 5

Having dinner at the chocolate shop seemed like a good idea at first but all the prying eyes made both you and Elsa feel uncomfortable so you decide to just by some chocolate and head out the edge of town near the wood where no one is watching.

This idea quickly become must better than the first. You and Elsa both begin speaking about your lives since your departure from Arendelle. Elsa evens goes so far as to perform for you a song her wrote herself that she calls Let it Go. You find it to be the most beautiful song you have ever heard.

"Elsa, I've never heard you sing like that before. It was amazing!" Grabbing her waist and pulling her in as if for a dance

"Thanks, I don't know where it came from, I just knew it and it's kinda become my own song now."

"I wish we had music right now for a romantic dance night." You admit.

"Be happy we don't, Anna's a much better dancer than me and truth be told, we don't need music for a romantic night."

"No I guess we…" You don't even get a chance to finish as her kips have begun kissing yours. This kiss you admit, is much better than the kiss you received from Elsa during that slip that Gerda caught and you wish you could stay here forever however your perfect moment is interrupted by a wolf whistle from a familiar redhead hiding in the bush. Elsa quickly recoils and searches for the whistler only to find Anna and Kristoff on the snow laughing their buts off at the sight of having caught Elsa and you in a clinch.

Elsa is less than pleased with this development but you having been caught with Elsa every time you go out has started to get used to it and you even start laughing once you realize what they found so funny. Elsa initially is not too happy about being caught but when everyone has stopped laughing, she has calmed herself since she doesn't want to ruin her "almost" perfect night.

"Hey Elsa." Anna says trying to avoid snickering. "I guess all that talk about no public "clinching" is only something I have to follow."

"Anna, you know why I told you not to be that public about your relationship with Kristoff!"

"We're getting married Elsa! We're supposed to be like that!"

"Elsa.." Kristoff said. "She's got a point and we did just catch you making out with man who you've just met!"

Elsa sighed realizing that she wasn't going to win this fight but she did have one point left to gain. "(Y/N) is hardly a stranger, I've known him since I was young. Anna can even attest to that."

Anna then explained to Kristoff who you were to Elsa and then he responded with "We still caught you…"

After that little awkward scene, the two couples agreed to spend the rest of the evening together sharing the bag of chocolate that you and Elsa had bought. The four of you got along really well and there was no awkwardness about the clinch catching anymore. Anna was really hoping that you would come to her wedding and that if possible, you and Elsa would dance even though neither you nor Elsa spent much time learning how to waltz. Though Anna was more than eager to teach you how to dance and Kristoff having learned from Anna offered to teach Elsa.

With that over and the fun still at its prime, Anna took Elsa aside and said that she wanted her future husband to get to know Elsa's boyfriend. Elsa though confused agreed and then left with Anna deeper into the woods where they could still see the two boys talk but they wouldn't be able to hear their girl talk.

"Elsa, I've noticed something that I haven't seen often with you recently. You've appeared a lot more happy since you re-met (Y/N) and I must say it's really nice to see you not get all sad seeing Kristoff and I together."

"I guess I've just been a lot happier with him around. I mean we aren't thinking about doing a double wedding here but I feel like I'm falling back in love with him."

Anna could only hug her sister with just pure happiness at her sister's discovery of love but their moment was interrupted by the sound of twigs snapping and hands place over their mouths. They both tried to resist their kidnappers but they were too strong. Elsa tried to summon her powers but the moment that ice formed, the lead kidnapped smacked the back of her head with the butt of his crossbow knocker her out cold. Anna realizing that she needed to get a message out tried something she never would have though could work. She broadcasted her thoughts of being kidnapped in her head with the hope that (Y/N) could hear them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Kristoff had been talking often about your respective girlfriends when you noticed that neither of them are in sight anymore. You both stopped your conversation to investigate. You quickly notice ripped off pieces of Anna's favorite snow dress and Elsa's teal dress that seems to have been caught on some thorns. Instinctively Kristoff begins calling Anna and Elsa while you open your mind and can the vicinity for anyone broadcasting thoughts. Before you know what hit you, you hear Anna's thoughts screaming in your head and then you begin trying to discern where they are coming from.

Anna's thoughts are pretty descriptive and with what you know the terrain, you can tell that Anna and Elsa are being led towards a cave network less than five minutes from here. You let Kristoff know what you have heard and the two of you run after the sound of Anna's mind.

After running for five minutes, you find the cave networks and seeing two guard out front conforms your suspicions about this place.

You pull Kristoff aside and whisper you plan to him. "Kristoff, I need you to distract one of the guards so I can take out the other."

"Any ideas how to distract him?"

"Tell them your lost and that you'll pay money if you can be led back to town." With that you begin free climbing a nearby tree and quickly moving into position on another tree just above the second guard. Kristoff walks out the moment you're ready and leads the other guard away from his post. With the opportunity open you quickly jump down on the other man and bury your knife down his neck silencing him quickly but the other guard notices but Kristoff is able to turn the table on the guard and disarm him.

You take a bow and some arrows from the dead guard and Kristoff take a sword from the other, then you and Kristoff head down the cave network looking for signs of Elsa and Anna. Following some footsteps on the ground, you come across a large open section of the cave that has a pool of deep water in the center. There you both locate a small group of guards and with them and both Elsa and Anna. Anna is kicking and screaming trying to loosen her binds and Elsa has only just awoken from her slumber to find her hands bound by some kind of unfreezeable metal.

You and Kristoff quietly come up with a plan to take out the guards one by one while they are separate from the group. You climb up on a rock face that over looks the entire cavern and start by preparing you bow for the kills. Kristoff is able to take two guards by surprise and takes them out without making much noise. You in turn fire a bow straight the heart of another guard. However before this guard dies, he is able to utter an ugh from the impact and that brings the four remaining guards to alert. You whistle to Kristoff and he immediately enages two guards closest to him while you fire another shot taking out the third while the forth is able to grab Elsa and yank her over to the edge near the water with a knife to her throat. As this occurs, you have slid down the rock face and have set yourself in a position to fire at the last guard but he is not making your shot easy.

"BACK OFF! Or the Queen gets a knife down her throat!" You are still trying to get a shot but Elsa has been positioned to block your shot and Kristoff has no means to get to him. The guard backs up too far and slips on a loose rock and he and Elsa both fall directly into the water. You start by firing first into the guard killing him as he tried to grab some air. Then you dive into the water after the sinking Elsa. Her shackles and exhaustion have made it impossible for her to be able to swim at all.

Upon seeing her sink deeper, you grab her waist and pull yourself up to the surface. Kristoff, having already freed Anna by this time grabs both of you to bring you both to surface. Elsa becomes conscious quickly and begins coughing up water and you relax knowing that she hadn't downed. You try to get up, but your own exhaustion had drained you so Kristoff grabs your arm and carries you while Anna is carrying Elsa. The four of you all leave the cave network and slowly walk home in the pale moonlight.

Once you reach the palace, Elsa is tended to by Kai and Gerda and your personal guards tend to your injuries. Your own wounds are just a few scrapes and bruises. Elsa is the same though she has a nice cut on the back of her head from being knocked out. Kai and Gerda both exit Elsa's room to report that Elsa is fine and that she is sleeping soundly. Anna is relieved by this though still being a little scared after her kidnapping leaves with Kristoff to get some sleep. You decided to retire to your own quarters to sleep as well.

After nearly two hours of sitting in your room you are unable to get any sleep. The events have forced you to consider what has happened. Why were you sent here, why did Hans escape now of all times, why is your father sailing with his fleet, and what relation do these kidnappers play in the grand scheme? Unable to get any sleep, somehow the idea of visiting Elsa comes across as smart despite the fact that she is actually sleeping.

Dressing in some loose black pants and a white button shirt, you quietly exit your room and slowly walk to Elsa's door. Hearing nothing from the inside, you decide to push your luck and you slowly open the door.

Elsa's startled reaction causes you to raise your hands and step in lightly. "It's me Elsa."

She relaxes. "Sorry (Y/N), I'm still a little shocked from earlier."

"Did I wake you?" You asked concerned.

"No, I haven't been able to sleep that well." Elsa replied. "I've just been so scared since everything that happened and I can't sleep knowing that someone tried to kidnap me."

"Everyone who tried is dead Elsa, they wont threaten you again." You reply trying to reassure her of her safety but the mention of several dead men, most of them by your hands doesn't help much.

"How were you able to do it?" Elsa asked. "How were you able to kill them so easily?"

"It was just a matter of making my shots count…"

"Not like that. I knew you were a skilled warrior but you killed five men today and you don't seem to be bothered by it."

You sigh. You had hoped to never have this conversation with her. "When I was young, I put myself at the front of Corona's search expeditions for Rapunzel. In that role, I have fought in many battles since I left Arendelle the first time. Those five aren't my first kills and I'm certain they wont be my last. I take it you have never killed before."

She can only shake her head.

"Be happy you have never had to take a life. It's not easy and it never gets easier." You pause, you really don't want to have this conversation. "All I knew then was that I had to protect you and Anna. I'm not proud that I had to take five lives to do it though."

Elsa puts her hand on yours and kisses it clearly touched by your concern for her safety. But she realizes this conversation is not something you enjoy talking about but it makes her realize a lot about you. She thinks right then that you would be a great King. As a person, you don't like violence, but you know how and when to use it. Combined with that and you concern for people you care about would make you a great King. However she realizes that though you may be the heir of the powerful (L/N) House, your power pales in comparison to you and your father's King.

In her thoughts she has failed to realize that you have been studying her face since she began thinks about you being a King and only realizes this when you call her name.

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere. " She replies. "I can't say that I understand what you are going through here, but I'm thankful that saved not just me but Anna as well. It says a lot about you. In fact it may be enough to convince the council to let you venture out of Arendelle without an escort."

You reply sarcastically. "And here I was thinking you enjoyed being my escort outside the palace."

"I guess we can't always get what we want." She giggles then continues. "But I can give you something even better than my escort services." She then plants a kiss on your lips that you return passionately. The two of you break apart for a moment so that Elsa can make room for you beside her in bed. You slide in and Elsa slides her body close to you and kisses you good night. You kiss her back and put your arms around her before the two of you both fall asleep together again for the first time in 13 years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your father having just received your letter has order best possible speed to Arendelle. He cannot believe what's has happened. He has been sending you regular updates through the ship however it seemed that you hadn't received them. With his fear mounting and the crisis with Hans had made him more irritable and determined to get to Arendelle. He was now aware that someone was specifically targeting you and he even feared that members of your crew were involved.

Once the ship was underway, Valas began writing a personal letter back to Arendelle hoping that it would reach you before whatever was targeting you attacked.

Just as he was about to begin, his younger brother Lord Staffod interrupted him. "Valas, the fleet has formed up and is in motion. The captain says we should reach Arendelle by early tomorrow if the wind holds."

Valas continued writing as if his brother wasn't even there. "Valas, I know how you feel but now isn't the time to sulk. If (Y/N) is in trouble, then he will need you to lead us to him!"

"Don't you see Staffod? This is my fault. I gave him our greatest ship and a crew and I unknowingly threw him into a lion's den without any warning."

"You've lost me brother so you might want to try and start again."

Valas sighed before beginning. "After I sent (Y/N) to Arendelle, I sent him regular updates on how the situation outside was progressing from our deployments to the escape of Hans however he never responded. I assumed that he was still angry with me for forcing him into this awkward situation."

"What kind of situation did you place him in?"

"I told him to return to Arendelle to remind Queen Elsa of her previous engagement to him. (Y/N) outright refused to force Elsa into a marriage that she wasn't ready for. Needless to say, he left without us resolving the issue."

Staffod put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Valas, I must say that forcing him wasn't the best move, but he responded to you and there was no amnesty in the letter. He doesn't hate you but I'm certain he's happy that he got this assignment. You remember how happy he was around Elsa even when they were kids, they loved each other and I'm certain that (Y/N) and Elsa are very happy to be back together again."

Despite this Valas's face still showed some concern. "But that's not what's bothering you the most." Finished Staffod.

"It's that he never responded. I sent several letters to Vengeance and they were supposed to get to him. The ship's first mate even responded that he had delivered the letters to (Y/N), yet I just received a letter clearly from (Y/N) that states that he hasn't received news from me nor is he aware of our ship movements toward Arendelle."

Staffod's face lit up with realization. "You think someone aboard Vengeance is a spy for Hans?"

"I know there is and I know he is plotting against my son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having just arrived at Arendelle during the night and having received the news of the failed kidnapping, Hans was obviously less than pleased that the plan had failed. His anger was so great that he would have killed the Captain for his failed mission until the captain had reported some interesting news that Hans had to take an interest in.

"Are you certain?" Hans interrogated.

"Without a doubt, my spies report that both (Y/N) and Elsa are asleep together in the same bed."

"Well this is an interesting development Captain. It may even save your head." Hans replied.

"My Prince, I have a plan to take both of them into custody without risking a frontal assault." The Captain knew that in order for the plan to succeed, they needed to take Elsa and put her in irons tonight. The ship had 200 men at arms that were strong and skilled but they paled in comparison to the (L/N) Honor Guard and Elsa's Royal Guard. He knew that if they could take both of them into a cell before the guard could raise the alarm, then Arendelle was Hans again and Anna would be the captain's.

"Here's our plan. My men will quietly take control of a series of passageways leading to the docks. From there, you and I can enter the palace and quickly remove both Anna and Elsa from the castle without anyone knowing better."

"What about (Y/N)?"

"We will take him with us and lock him up in the brig along with the girls. Keeping Elsa in line just requires us to make sure she fears what will happen to Anna if she retaliates but it's (Y/N) and his father that concerns me."

"Then we should kill him quickly and be done with him."

"NO!" The captain replied quickly. He didn't want to see that happen. "He's more useful alive. If we offer him off as a peace offering to his father, then his father will allow us to take Arendelle without a fight. He cares more about his line and family than some castle in the north and we can offer him trade in exchange if he still needs trade."

Hans was a little suspicious as to why the captain had been so adamant about letting (Y/N) but he brushed it aside and then began preparing for the operation. The teams landed at the docks near the palace without incident. The guards had been killed quickly and no once was able to raise any alarm. The teams ascended up the stairs and they quickly cleared a path for Hans and the captain to take their prizes.

The captain silently broke into Anna's room and silently stole her from her never-to-be husband's arms but not without waking him from his slumber. Another sailor that had joined the captain then easily knocked out the man again. The captain left the room with a sleepy Anna in his arms. He could see her sweet innocence and her happiness. He couldn't wait to shatter it.

At the same time Hans broke into Elsa's room and saw that the spies had been right. There you were with his worst enemy in your arms. Both of you were sound asleep. Hans took in a moment to savor his victory before injecting the two of you with a sleeping medicine that would keep you out for another few hours.

Both men exited the room with their female prizes in hand and you being dragged along by Han's guards. They reached the ship without any incident and then prepared to disembark. The three of you were locked away in separate cells in the brig. As the crew completed their final checks and pushed away from the docks, the sun rose and Hans took in the rays of heat as he thought. _"The sun has set on the reign of Queen Elsa and has risen on the reign of King Hans!"_

The crew of the Vengeance prepared to leave the fjord with the new King Hans enjoying his victory alongside his most loyal ally, Captain William Xomek, your friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notice, that this chapter is very dark dealing with torture and mentions of rape.**

When you finally wake up, your head was incredibly dizzy that you could barely stand up. Though when you tried, you found that your hands were tied with metal binders and that you were in some kind of dungeon. When you looked outside the metal bars you saw that you were at the end of the fjord that opened up near the sea. You saw Vengeance docked nearby and your heart gained some much-needed strength. Perhaps your crew was on their way to rescue you.

However you became immediately concerned for Elsa. She and you had fallen asleep together and she might have been taken as well. Your thoughts were interrupted by the cell door opening and in stepping your friend Will.

"My lord I didn't want this to happen."

You've suddenly become confused with both his words and the conflicting emotions in his mind. "What are you talking about Will?"

"I'm the one responsible for you being in this cell, but it's better than the alternative." You are wondering why he is thinking like this. Did he feel that he failed to protect you, but in a brief moment, his mental shields drop and you are able to discern why he is so distraught. His mind tells you that he planned yours, Elsa's and Anna's kidnapping for Prince Hans but you are also able to learn that Hans wanted you dead. "You bastard!"

"I know this seems like treason to you but if you will let your anger drop for a moment you will see that this is the best plan for you and your people!"

"How!? How is kidnapping and helping Hans good for me and my people?" You ask practically yelling at him.

"Because Hans understands what Corona needs, when he is in charge of Arendelle, you can do all the trade with him that you like. He will make sure Arendelle is powerful enough to help you crush Weselton! All he wants is a kingdom of his own and some revenge. Let him have it and you will have what you came here for."

"At what cost?" You question. "What is the cost for Anna and Elsa or even all of Arendelle? Do they get some say in it?"

"Hans doesn't care about Anna. Once Elsa signs over the kingdom to him, then she will be released to you and you and Anna can live out your life in peace at Corona."

"And Elsa?" You ask not able to hide the fear in your voice.

Will sighs before continuing. "Hans wants to pay Elsa back for robbing him of his throne and sending him to an ice prison away from everyone. I don't think he will kill her, but he will want to get his revenge against her and he'll get an heir from her before he even considers letting her go."

You know all too well what that means. Hans is going to rape Elsa for a child! You can't even fathom that he would be willing to do such a thing to a person. You can't even consider how much Elsa will suffer before what? Being forced to leave her home, of will Hans just kill her after he's done with her? You wont let that happen.

"You seem to be forgetting one thing." You say. "My father wont be pleased that Arendelle especially Prince Hans has taken me prisoner. He will kill you both for it."

"No he won't. We plan to return you to him. We have told him exactly what we have told you. If you cooperate, then Corona gets an ally in Prince Hans, if not then Hans will take your life. Your father won't risk his heir over Elsa and Anna."

Hoping that he was wrong you both were interrupted by the opening of the cell. In stepped one of Hans's guards who removed your shackles from the walls but still kept you bound.

As he head you down the dungeons, you heard a loud crack followed by an almost unearthly female scream from deeper in the prison. It belongs to Elsa. Your heart breaks with each scream you hear from her and you begin to notice them growing loud until you can see both Elsa and Hans in the cell in front of you.

Hans has stripped Elsa to nothing but her undergarments and has a whip in his hand. Her body had been hung by metal restraints around her wrists leaving her feet to barely dangle of the ground. Elsa's back is heavily slashed and her body is bruised and bleeding. Your fight was all but lost when you saw her broken form hanging there are you rushed to her side holding her face.

She looked at you unable to speak but her tears and thoughts told you everything. She was so upset that you were a prisoner here too and wished with all her might that she could fight back but her fear for Anna and you had paralyzed her.

Hans then walked through the door and violently yanked you from Elsa as he tied your hands behind you and latched your binders to the wall.

"Good to see you have joined us Prince (Y/N). I believe my ally has told you of my victory."

"I'd hardly call this a victory. My father is on the way with his dreadnought and he will crush you!"

"No I think he won't. You see we received a letter from you father earlier today, and he has agreed to call off his attack for your safe return."

"Then why am I here still?" You ask concerned for what will happen next

"You see Elsa here is a little resistant to giving me my throne. I've kept her from attacking for Anna's safety. I was hoping that you could convince her to surrender."

"You want me to convince her to give up her kingdom to you?! Are you mad, Im not going to force Elsa to give up her home!" You say defiantly.

Hans sighed and then grabbed Elsa's jaw tightly causing her pain. "You fail to see how this is beneficial to everyone here. I get my kingdom, you and yours get trade and because I'm feeling generous, I'll make sure Elsa and Anna are very comfortable prisoners here."

You try to pull at the chains looking for any weakness in the chains but you cant find any that you could exploit. Hans sees what you are trying to do and smashes your jaw with a strong punch sending you to the ground with a bloodied mouth.

Hans exhales. "I offered you and them an olive branch. It was chance you have passed up. Perhaps you'll respond better to the sword." He then grabs Elsa harder and looks her straight in the eye as his hands begin caressing her body. "Accept my offer now of your freedom and their lives or I will make my heir with Elsa right now and I promise that I wont be gentle."

Both you and Elsa are now wide eyed with fear however she is just about ready to panic from the fear of being raped. Hans tightens his grip on her and gets ready to release all his repressed desires for revenge in a massive rape. Elsa instinctively reacts to his grip and tries to push herself away to no avail. Before Hans can continue his brutal assault on her body when Will walked through the cell and interrupted Hans with a report.

Your Father's dreadnought and fleet have been spotted on the horizon and are bearing down hard.

"Well (Y/N), I guess you get off easy. You wont get to see me make my mark on Elsa." Hans said still caressing her body. Will led you out of the cell and out of the dungeon though the entire time you could hear Elsa's screams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having been led back onto the ship you were now waiting for your father's arrival. As you stood there shackled and exhausted you noticed both Elsa and Anna being loaded onto the ship again. Anna was still wearing her same nightgown and looked like she hadn't been touched. Elsa on the other hand was different story. She was clearly limping and her nightgown was ripped across several points and you could still she the bruises and the cuts. It broke your heart to see her like that.

Right after the girls had been led down into the lower decks you father's ship arrived with grappling distance of the Vengeance before dropping anchor. You were sent out in a longboat with Will and, upon reaching the Dreadnought, you were taken aboard and quickly reunited with you father.

Despite his unwillingness to show emotion in front of an enemy, you can feel his desire to hug you and comfort you in what he believes was a hellish experience though that wouldn't even begin to describe it.

Will has been ordered to stay aboard as Hans's negotiator and emissary to Corona and despite your desire to drown the man in the ocean, you are able to restrain yourself as he speaks with you personally at the ship's bow.

"Why did you do this Will?"

"I only did what I thought was right for you." You can't help but scoff at this remark.

"It you will let me explain what I mean before you throw my thoughts aside you will understand. Look at you. You are the heir to the most powerful family in Corona. Forget the King. You and your family are the true power of that nation but you restrict yourself to being their servants and guardians. You spend most of your life from one campaign to another, learning the means of war and conquest but you still held on to your honor and your duty despite knowing how to become a king of your own."

"What has any of this have to do with your betrayal?"

"You are power (Y/N) and it radiates off you, but you allowed your honor and duty to impede your advance up the upper echelons of the monarchy. You refused to get married simply because you had been engaged to Elsa when you were only eight. You could have gotten engaged to Rapunzel and ruled Corona in both name and practice. You could have married any noble woman of any much more powerful nation and become their King but you let the memory of Elsa and the fact that you would have betrayed her cloud your judgment!"

"I never wanted power!" You yell back. "I wanted my titles yes but what I wanted most was to be loved. My family had been strong but it has the stain of being aggressive and cold. I wanted to prove that my name could show honor but I didn't think that I could change several generations of bad blood. That's why I never remarried. I didn't think that I could change my name's designation as cold and evil. I though that if when I died, I passed it on to someone whose line was pure, then someone more benevolent could have taken over."

"But you allowed Elsa to cloud your judgment and prevent you from ever making strides into your own goals."

"Elsa has done nothing for me but make me a better person, how is she a negative influence?"

"Because she is weak." He says taking you completely off guard. "She doesn't own herself like you do. You are fire, power and brilliance. She doesn't even think herself worthy of her position. She lives in the shadows of her dead parents and fears everything. Hell she cant even give the order to end a life, how could she have been anything but trouble for someone like you who knows violence. You practically revel in murder. You have this impassive stare every time you kill a man…"

"No I don't." You confess. "Ending a life, despite what you think isn't easy. Elsa has taught me that all life is sacred despite what 13 years of warfare has tried to teach me and Ill be damned before I allow you to take the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and give it to Hans."

Will sighs as he returns to the long boat, knowing that he has failed to convince you of his right. "Perhaps Anna will be easier to break than you." He mutters quiet enough that you cant hear him speak but his mind is wide open. You quickly rush to him and grab him with all the force you have before placing knife to his throat.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" You scream at him scaring him to death. "You will tell me what you mean right now!"

"OK OK!" Will says panicking. "Anna was offered to me as a reward for helping capture Elsa, I was going to take her with me as my mistress."

Your anger as his confession boils you over but gives you a new desire to fight once more. This time, you are sure that it wont be broken.

"Father!" You yell. "Get me a bow, my sword and some light armor! And throw Will in the birg" He only smiles at you as he barks order for the armory men to fetch you the weapons and armor requested while guard rush away a scared Will begging for you to listen, but his words fall on deaf ears. Before you leave, you tell your father your plan to rescue Elsa and Anna. You will follow Vengeance along the fjord and will board them before they reach Arendelle. Once aboard you will find the girls and keep them safe while he will follow in his personal ship and send a boarding party as an extraction team.

As you are about to leave your father stops you. "Did you really mean everything you said about my family and our honor?"

"I've always known the fear that our name inspires. I thought that under my rule, I could make our legacy more than just the brutal military leaders of Corona. I thought there was a chance for us to become more like Arendelle and Elsa has taught me so much about love and how it is truly more powerful than fear."

"You love her don't you?" He asks already knowing the answer.

"I do." You admit. "And I refuse to let her give up the love she has won from her people to traitors and manipulating princes."

"Well and as I see it, if the heir of the (L/N) House has unfinished business here then it is my duty to assist in any way possible, plus I also would like some payback for your kidnapping." He replies smiling.

You smile back and jump off the boat onto the docks and sprint across the cliff edges of the fjord catching up with Vengeance and preparing yourself for a one-man boarding action. Time to be a hero.


	7. Chapter 7

Having positioned yourself atop a cliff edge overlooking some deep water, you get a running start before jumping into the water to begin your swim towards Vengeance. The water is beyond freezing and nearly knocks the wind out of you but you are able to hold onto your breath as you silently approach Vengeance from underwater.

Once you reach the hull, you start climbing up to the nearest open hatch. Upon reaching it, you realize that you are in the cargo bay. _"Ok if I remember the layout correctly, the brig should be down by the stern of the ship but there are usually several men between here and there."_ Without any other route that would most likely result in you being detected, you decide to sneak down the corridors until you reach the brig.

Starring by leaving the cargo bay first, you quietly jump from to room dodging every patrol of sailors that passes by. There were few close calls near the quarters section of the ship but no one seems to have noticed your stealth approach to the brig.

Once you reach the brig, things become incredibly quite, you cant hear a sound until you ears hear some quite sobbing off in the distance. It's Elsa! You follow the sound of crying until you reach her cell in the center of the brig. Her body is still hung by her wrists and her body is even more bruised and bloodied than last time you saw her. You bust open her cell and walk inside quickly removing the hand sixed shackles around her hands that most likely have stopped her powers and lower her softly to the ground to inspect her wounds.

Once she is able to comprehend that she is being touched again, she tries to back away but upon realizing that it is you she jumps into your arms and wont let go. "I thought I lost you" You manage to say. "Did he… did Hans?" You try and say but the words become caught in your throat.

"No Hans was just putting on a show for you. I think he was waiting to do it in bed." She starts bawling. I'm so sorry for everything. I could have stopped this but I was so scared."

You put your hands around her in a warm hug careful to avoid the whip marks left by Hans. "This was never your fault, never believe that this was your fault, but there are many people still in danger and I need your help."

She nods at this and listens to you as you tell her the plan to bust everyone out of Hans's grasp and save Arendelle. She is absolutely thrilled with this plan and all the sudden you feel her confidence growing exponentially. She is more than ready for battle now.

After you left Elsa's cell, you begin searching for Anna's cell. It isn't had to find, it's the one with 3 guards outside. You know that you can't take them all out quietly, but Elsa beats you to the punch. She sends waves of ice out at the guards knocking them all out in a flash and without alerting anyone.

Very impressed with her powers, you quickly open the cell to find Anna sitting on her cot having been awoken by the commotion outside. Her reaction to you is just as energetic as ever. She grabs you for a hug and like Elsa she won't let go. Anna, not knowing the full extent of Elsa's torture hugs her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa cries as she hugs her sister.

"Elsa…" Anna barely says. "What happened to you? What did that bastard do to you?"

Elsa pulls away and tries to avoid eye contact with either of you. "She can tell you later Anna." You reply. "Right now we need to get out of here and back to my ship."

Anna and Elsa nod and the three of you leave the cell to find a team of guards coming into the brig from the upper decks. There is no time to hide even less to fight so as the guards yell for an alarm, you grab the girl's wrists and bolt it toward the top deck. Your exit to the deck leads you to the center port section of the ship and as you and the girls reach the edge, the guards surround you and force you even farther to the edge.

Elsa uses her ice powers to clear you a path towards the stern of the ship where Hans is at the wheel. Before he even knows what hit him, Anna gives him a nice punch right in the face that knocks him down and gives you the chance to take him hostage. Holding you sword to his throat you say. "Anyone comes even a step closer to me, I will slit his throat."

The sailors stop their advance not with the threat but when they finally are able to see your father's ship heading for Vengeance at top speed. Your father's ship collides with the stern of Vengeance and knocks everyone off balance. The ram forces you to let go of Hans but gives you time to grab both Anna and Elsa and throw them onto your father's ship but the second that you were going to return, Hans shots you in the leg with his flintlock pistol then engages the ship and sends it at max speed toward the fjord.

"I didn't want to have to do this but I will now that you have taken everything else from me (Y/N)." Hans says. "Give me my throne or I will unleash a barrage of cannon fire on Arendelle!"

Not believing what you are hearing you struggle to your feet but keep on stumbling due to the metal ball in your leg. You see a loose pistol that most likely fell from a guard's pouch when the ship was rammed. Hans being too preoccupied with his latest threat doesn't notice you pick it up and hide it.

Hans turns around just after you hide the pistol and picks you up by your collar and sets you on the railing overlooking the ship. "What good is Elsa's prize if it's a smoking ruin? Give me Arendelle and I'll even let you keep Elsa and Anna, take them and leave and that will be the end. You need only to accept."

For a moment you consider accepting his offer. He has the ship and he seems content with destroying Arendelle to spite you. Even if you did kill him now with your flintlock, his men would probably continue with the order regardless. But another option opens up that you never saw before. There are dozens of gunpowder barrels across the deck. If you hit those instead, it might destroy the ship before she even gets in range but you most likely wont survive this.

Knowing that this plan will most likely result in your death, you try and prepare yourself for the inevitable. You turn back the pages of time and recount your happiest memories. Meeting and living with Elsa and Anna during your youth. Your last snowball fight, your first kiss with Elsa, begin taken away from Arendelle, your friends on the front lines of every conflict you fought it, seeing Elsa for the first time as adults, your first real date with Elsa, and finally rescuing her from Hans.

The memories and the happiness and sadness they bring overwhelm you. Tears start forming in your eyes as you raise your flintlock and aim at the gunpowder. Your mind fills with emotions as you try to commit to this action. _"What will happen to Arendelle if this fails? Will Hans sack the entire city? How will Elsa and Anna respond to your death?" _

Fear of what might happen paralyzes you and prevents out from firing, but you know this. Arendelle wont be the same without it's Queen and princess even if you agreed to Hans's proposal, they would suffer and so would Anna and Elsa.

A life where they have nothing but suffering is no life at all. So you chance it. You aim your pistol and fire. The metal ball flies from the flintlock and makes it's mark on the central barrels. The resulting explosion immediately sets Hans on fire and sends the two of you along with everyone else into the cold depths of the fjord.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the ship's doctor and Anna are treating Elsa's injuries, a massive explosion makes Elsa jump from her cot and rush up to the top deck. What she sees shakes her to the core.

A massive explosion from Vengeance has completely destroyed the ship. Fire and shrapnel are flying out the ship at an alarming rate. She never saw you leave the ship and the last memory she has of you is you being shot in the leg by Hans. Based on the looks of the other sailors and a man who clearly must be your father, they don't believe that you survived.

Distraught beyond belief but still clinging to hope that you are alive, she jumps off the ship into the water and begins creating an ice path straight to the wreck as she runs towards it. Elsa hears the sound of both Anna and your father calling out to her but she ignores them as she continues her mad dash towards the wreck.

Once she reaches the ship. She can fully comprehend the destruction caused by that explosion. The majority of the ship excluding a small section of the bow and an even smaller section of the stern are all that remains of the massive man-o-war. She begins by creating an ice path to each body and checking to see if it is you.

Just about out of hope, she sees a man's body with a longbow attached to him. Knowing that they only person aboard with a longbow was you, she dashes over and pulls you to her ice path and examines you. Your body is badly scarred with shrapnel and you are bleeding very badly.

She grabs you arm and uses all her strength to pull your body to dry land. However in your soaking limp form, your body is heavy and Elsa's exhaustion is taking over now. She collapses nearly dropping you into the water.

Knowing she wont make it to shore in time, Elsa screams at the top of her lungs. "Help! Someone! Get a doctor!"

Three soldiers here her cries, one rushes off presumably for a doctor while the other two rush out to Elsa. One grabs you and carries you off towards the approaching doctor while the other gently grabs Elsa and escorts the two of off into the palace in preparation for your surgery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After having been rushed into the palace, you are stripped of your armor, weapons and any remaining clothing as the doctors prepare for the surgery. Most of Elsa's questions about your condition are either ignored or given the same answer. "We're doing everything we can to help your friend." At least until Elsa questions a young nurse who just left the makeshift hospital.

Elsa quickly rushes up to her hoping for answers. "Nurse! How is he? Will he survive?" Elsa asked apprehensively.

"Well, he body has taken quite beating. The metal ball in his leg is causing a lot of bleeding that we cant really stop yet. His chest took a massive hit from the blast. We're still trying to remove shrapnel from his upper chest while also trying preventing additional bleeding."

"Is that the worst of it?" Elsa asks hoping that what she mentioned is all you're suffering from.

The nurse pauses before responding as if deciding whether or not to tell her Queen the entire truth, but eventually she decides to be honest. "Unfortunately not. His worst wounds are from the explosion. The blast and resulting impact fractured 3 ribs and may have even collapsed a lung."

Upon hearing this news, Elsa falls to floor in grief and starts crying. She doesn't care anymore if she breaks her mask in front of a subject. Your fate is more important to her. The nurse upon realizes the response her words had, she rushes off to get her a handkerchief. However Kristoff and Olaf beat her to the punch.

Elsa turned around and saw Olaf standing there with a handkerchief in hand and Kristoff behind him ready with a hug. Elsa graciously took it and wiped the tears off her face. She then hugged both him and Kristoff.

"Hey how are you feeling Elsa?" Olaf asked.

"Not great Olaf." She admitted. "I've put my family and friends at risk for something I could've avoided."

"What do you mean Elsa? This was not your fault." Olaf said confused.

"I let myself get close to him and it my have cost him his life. If I didn't he might actually be standing here now."

"Even if he stood here for weeks without incident, he wouldn't have been as happy as he was for those 3 days that he was close to you." Kristoff said.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way he looked at you when the two of you were briefly alone on your date. He loves you and I'm pretty certain you love him as well. And if you gave him the choice to go back and give himself the chance to stand here but not be close to you, he would have repeated history all over again." Kristoff said.

"But I got him hurt, badly. Even if he survives, what happens if I got hurt and he had to watch me wither away? I don't want to make anyone suffer…" Elsa couldn't even finish before succumbing to tears and collapsing again. Kristoff was right there be her side.

"Every relationship has those risks, but we choose to live with them and sometimes were forget about them. Look and me and Anna. She knew that marrying a commoner was questionable but she did it anyway. It didn't matter to her. All she wanted was to be with me and I couldn't be happier for it. I know you Elsa. You wont cut off (Y/N) because you love him and he loves you. Give it a chance and believe me, the love you will find will be greater than any you have ever experienced before."

Elsa rose her head to look Kristoff in the eye. From her look, Kristoff knew his message had gone through. She was still scared but she was feeling better now. However her concern reignited when the nurse returned and was quickly ushered back in the operating room. Elsa could only hear the chaotic commotion inside as she hoped and prayed and wished that you would survive the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa has been pacing back and forth since the commotion in the operating room had begun. She pacing was so uniform and repetitive that Kristoff and Olaf had to stop her before she put marks in the ground. Once Anna joined the group however, Elsa's pacing stopped and she waited on the bench with them for the doctors to return.

As if on cue, the lead doctor exited the operating room followed by a still unconscious (Y/N). The staff took you into another room down the hall while the head doctor explained what happened in the operating room.

"His bleeding was bad and there was a lot of shrapnel to remove. However we were able to remove the bullets and the shrapnel. He will have a hard time walking for a few days and he has a broken arm but all that should heal eventually. We're lucky we got him in quickly."

Everyone in the room sighed and let the tension from last night leave their bodies. "Is he well enough for visitors?" asked Elsa.

"He's still out but when he regains consciousness, I believe he should be well enough for visitors. When he regains consciousness will probably be in another 4 hours."

"That should give me enough time." Elsa said rushing off. Anna stopped her before she could get far though.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"I want to be there when he wakes up, but I want to give him something for his heroism and this gift is going to take several hours to complete but..."

"Let me guess. You want me to go to all your council meetings today while you make a present for your boyfriend." Anna said as

"Well, not exactly like that, I hoped you would volunteer instead but…" Elsa said sheepishly.

Anna smiled and replied. "I'll do anything you need Elsa. We're family." The two girls hugged each other as Anna skipped off to do Elsa's job for yet another day. Kristoff left just right after with Olaf to go collect ice for the day leaving Elsa to herself. She ran off to her quarters and began working on her gift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna's arrival at the council chambers was met with looks of surprise, understanding and disgust. The council was well aware of how you had protected Arendelle from Hans by destroying his ship, at a great cost to you and some were aware of Elsa's growing fondness for this young man. Some accepted her choice while others believed her growing affections were preventing her from doing her job as Queen.

This was to be the second time Anna had served as Queen temporarily and even though she lacked experience, she was incredibly good at ruling. Hoping that Elsa would return to the council before some of the harder decisions had to be made, they started off with simple authorization for small bills.

However as the meeting went one, Minister Cossak realized that they had reached the bill in regards to party size at Anna's own wedding. They tried to skip it in favor of giving it to Elsa, but Anna caught on.

"You missed a bill Minister." Ann said.

"Excuse me Princess?" The Minister questioned trying to look innocent.

"You skipped bill number 23. I feel that we must resolve it before moving on to Bill 24 don't you agree?"

The Minister tightened up. "We were going to wait for Elsa before deciding on this bill."

"The sheet you gave me for this meeting says the bill needs to be resolved today." Anna countered. "Since you know I am here now serving at my sister behalf, it means that Elsa isn't going to be here today, so why don't you tell me what the bill is and I'll see if I can help get a solution for it."

The councilors were a little taken back by Anna's sharp comeback. She had the minister right where she wanted him and he relented.

"The bill is for determining the size we are going to admit for your wedding to Kristoff."

Anna saw quickly why the council hid this from her. They wanted to close the gates and makes this small and simple to avoid costs and now possible security concerns. Anna understood why they were concerned but with Corona's trade, Arendelle's economy was healing and with the presence of the (L/N) flagship, security shouldn't have been a concern.

However the council didn't see it that way. Minister Cossak was the first to voice his concern. "If we keep the party closed off to only nobles and some trusted individuals, then we can protect everyone from any kind of threat."

"What threat?" Anna countered. "Hans was incinerated in that explosion and all of his supporters are either dead, in prison or have deserted him."

"What about the Vengeance's captain? Lord Valas reported that he escaped custody last night and disappeared into the woods. The same captain who is a professional soldier and infiltrator, and since the only person that knows him well enough to bet him is lying in bed still out cold we just can't take the risk!"

"Elsa said the gates would never be closed again for any reason!" Anna blurted out.

"I know." The minister said, trying to prevent himself from lashing out again. "But this is a dangerous time and we as your council are dedicated to protecting you from harm. I understand that you may not be willing to do this to your own wedding, but let's at least let Elsa take care of this bill when she returns."

Anna knowing that it was the best to allow Elsa to made the decision, nodded and sat back down quietly listen to the next bill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa had been in her study since you had been taken into your room to recover. She was painstakingly trying to construct an outfit for your using her ice powers. However she couldn't get your measurements, find someone who knew them or use you for practice, so she went by memory.

Despite this handicap, she was very pleased with her work. The outfit was very similar to Coronan military. To top it off, she created an ice cape with the sigil of your house, a longbow on the back of it. It gleamed in the light yet it gave off a sense if strength and honor.

Now all that stood in the way of her perfect gift was if her memory of your body was correct.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You wake up with a shock. You mid is still in full gear wondering if Hans or anyone with an axe to grind survived the explosion, or if Arendelle is still standing, or if Anna and Elsa are ok.

However your mind relaxes as Elsa walks through the door and smiles at you. Her presence lets you know that everything is alright. Just now you notice that she isn't wearing her standard teal and black dress but a beautiful long flowing ice dress that clearly isn't part of her standard queenly attire and that she is carrying something in a large box which she sets down next to your bed.

She sits on the bed next to you and ask. "Hey (Y/N), how are you feeling?"

Your body aches as you try and answer. "Been better." You manage.

"You're a hero you know that right?" She says leaving you a little confused. "That explosion you caused destroyed Vengeance before she could get in range of Arendelle. Everyone in Arendelle now knows how you saved them."

"I have a few questions. First, how did you know what I stopped and how does all of Arendelle know it was me?"

Elsa smiles as she explains. "We found several survivors from Vengeance who told us of Hans's plan and his unfortunate incineration. When you were brought into the palace, a lot of people saw your unconscious body and assumed the worst. The council informed the people of what you did and now there's a large group of people gathering who having been prying for your survival."

You listen in shock to Elsa's explanation of recent events and you can't fathom what has happened since you blew up Vengeance. You've turned from some lord from another kingdom to Arendelle's hero.

"Elsa this is not what I expected. I've always had people curse me for the destruction I've caused not praised." You manage to say.

"I know how you feel." She says. "Tomorrow, the council wants me to give you a medal for your courage in front of the people."

"Elsa this is amazing but I don't have any kind of formal attire for this kind of ceremony."

She smiles. "Believe it or not, I've already got that covered. After you were taken out of operation, I wanted to make you something special for your actions so I made you something that you can wear to the ceremony."

Elsa then grabbed the box that she was carrying in earlier and put it on your lap. She guessers at you to open. When you open it, you are stunned at the creation.

You pull out the ice outfit and admire the craftsmanship. It looks quite a bit like a Coronan military uniform but it has a cape attached with your sigil, a longbow on it.

"It's beautiful Elsa! You must have worked on this for hours!" You say looking at the outfit. "I would be honored to wear your creation."

She seems touched by this and then closes her eyes moving closer to you as if waiting.

You understand what she's after and you move in to kiss her. Almost as soon as you begin, the door opens and Kai enters your room.

You and Elsa immediately break apart as he enters. He blushed and mentally whacks himself for not knocking.

You both look at him for a bit waiting for him to speak until he gathers himself and says. "My Lord you have a visitor, I'm sorry I should have knocked first."

"It's alright Kai." Says Elsa "Who is the visitor?"

"Lord Valas (L/N) of Corona." He responds.

At the ness that your father is outside, you lightly grabs Elsa's wristband ask her to give you the room.

She nods and kisses you quickly on the cheek before quickly exiting. The door opens to reveal your father entering in the room. He looks concerned and exhausted but his eyes don't leave you.

"Hello father."

"Hello my son... You are a true hero today. Do you know that?"

"I've heard from Elsa. I must admit I never expect this reaction from the people of Arendelle. I also expected to die." You admit.

"You were always hard to kill (Y/N), you were too stubborn to die even in a massive explosion." He says smiling. "Your actions today have proven something to me."

"What's that?"

"You don't need to rule with fear to be strong. These people today aren't even yours, 4 hours ago most of them didn't even know who you were but now they are all gathered praying for your health and praising you as Arendelle's hero." He confesses.

Your mind travels through his and you don't detect any doubt in his words and it surprises you and inspires you at the same time. "Thank you father it means a lot that you are willing to believe in my way for a change."

"I know I've not been the best father to you. I pushed you hard to get you to be the heir that I wanted" he started. "But instead you went reversed direction and became the mirror version of what I wanted and that path has allowed you to survive and make you capable of being a better leader than even me."

"I've never felt much like your son early on, but I have to admit that what I learned from distancing myself has been helpful I don't think i would've survived without those skills." You admit for the first time, even to yourself.

Your father stands up as if to leave but stops and turns around. "I hear you lost your longbow in the explosion."

Your heart drops as you realize that your bow is probably now at the bottom of the fjord right now. Your father's face shows the he knows what your thinking even without your telepathy.

"I'm sorry about that loss but I believe I can remedy that." Your father snaps his fingers and a guard enters with a bow in his hands but it's not just any bow. It's your family's ancestral bow passed down from father to son for over 100 years. "You have more than earned this bow for your actions."

You take it in your hands and pull back in string as if practicing your shot. It has this feeling of strength within it and you feel invincible with this weapon.

You look at your father and bow your head and he returns the gesture before leaving you with you gift. Looks like today is looking better with every second.


	9. Chapter 9

The day ends quickly and night comes quicker than you thought possible. Even though Hans is dead and the defectors have been killed or captured you can't sleep well.

You keep telling yourself that all the action has stopped but you still can't relax yourself enough to fall asleep.

Finally fed up with waiting to knock yourself out, you decide some water could help so you get off the bed and prepare to leave. Your wraps around your ribs and your left leg begin to hurt but you get over it as you move to the door.

"Don't move." Says a soft voice as you reach for the door knob.

You let go of the knob and slowly turn to the window and see none other than Will standing there with a bow in his hands and an arrow aimed at her heart.

"I thought you were in the brig of my father's ship." You say.

"I was but those gates can't hold me. You should know no prison can hold me forever." He says arrogantly.

"What do you want Will? You have no power base left anymore. Vengeance is gone and the crew is either dead or in prison."

"You ignored my advice and avoided a massive burst in power that could have been yours. I gave you a chance to be a King and have all the power you wanted. Hell we were even willing to let you have Ann and Elsa. All we wanted was a kingdom for ourselves. And now because you've thrown it all away you'll see the consequences of those action."

Will then tighten his grip on the bow and knowing his plan you pull on the door and throw it open in the path of the arrow effectively blocking his shot. Not waiting for him to reload, you bolt it out of the room and run as fast as possible down the hallway.

Will is behind you, firing another shot after you that misses you by only an inch but impacts on a vase smashing it. You turn down another hallway and head down the stairs and exiting into another set of always. Seeing a door on the left, you bolt to it an open it to reveal the ballroom.

The ballroom's size and complete lack of cover makes this the most gravous mistake ever. You curse your bad luck. While trying to run out, you see Will coming up behind you.

Will smiles arrogantly as he pushes you back to the end of the ballroom and then when you reach the throne, he raises his bow and fires a shot that pierces your robes and enters your leg sneding you to the floor with a yell.

Will walks slowly up to you and prepared another arrow, this time aimed at your head.

You try and find a solution to be able to fight back but none appears and your fate appears sealed.

"Goodbye (Y/N)."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa woke up suddenly with the sound of an object shattering. She catches her breath at the shock and tries to fall asleep again however she can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. Elsa gets ups from bed and puts on a robe over her teal nightgown as she exits into the hallway.

Elsa enters the hallway and takes in the seemingly calm hallway. However still curious, she looks around and finds a broken vase nearby. Based on it's size, it is most likely the cause of the loud noise that woke her. Having found the source she is both relieved and confused. She's happy that she found the noisemaker but she wonders what caused the vase to shatter. There are no animals that roam the castle so they could have knocked it over and the wind knocking it over only worked as an excuse once. Elsa is about to let her curiosity die when she seems an arrow nearby.

After picking up the bow, she looks up to see the door to your room is open and this makes her even more worried.

"(Y/N)?" she calls. "Are you ok?"

When she reaches the door, she sees an arrow sticking through the door and now Elsa is really scared that someone hostile is trying to kill you. Her need to protect you takes over her fear, so she steeled herself for battle and conjured up some ice to fight with.

Elsa runs down the stairs following the path of arrows as they reach the ballroom.

When she arrives at the ballroom, she witnesses a sight that confirms her fears. She saw you done on your knees with an arrow in your leg and an assailant with a bow in his hands with an arrow aimed at your head.

Instantly she reacts and fires an ice blast at the shooter knocking the bow out of his hands and shocking both men in the ballroom. Elsa doesn't even wait for a reaction from either of then before she continues to fire shots of ice at him.

The assailant tries to reach the bow, but Elsa continues to keep it out of his grasp before she freezes it herself and shatters it. The man, now disarmed and fighting a queen with control over ice decides to cut his loses and flees by breaking through a window and jumping into the sea.

Elsa rushes to your side and tends to your wounds. "Are you ok?" She asks quickly placing her hands comfortably on your cheek.

"I've been better." You admit as you rip the arrow out of your leg causing you to yell in pain.

Elsa's hands quickly rush over to your leg and she uses her ice powers to freeze the injury and prevent more bleeding.

"I owe you my life Elsa." You say after a few seconds of silence.

She looks at you with this innocent smile before saying. "You don't owe me anything. You've saved my life more than once. Besides just because you can save my butt doesn't mean I still cant kick your." She says playfully causing both of you to giggle.

Elsa leans in for a kiss which you return without delay however your moment is interrupted by the sounds of boots running and the sight of Arendelle guards rushing into the room. You guess that your yelling and the fighting must have gotten their attention.

"Queen Elsa, Prince (Y/N)!" The guard captain exclaims. "Are you both ok?"

"Yes we are fine." Elsa says returning to her regal pose. "But there has been an attempt on the Prince's life. Secure the castle wall quickly and send out parties to search for…"

"For Vengeance's former first officer, Will Xomek." You finish. "And send an envoy to my father, let him know what has happened."

The guards wait for Elsa's nod before the quickly go about their operation. Elsa then takes you back up to your room to rest for what remains of the night. Once you get to your floor, Elsa instead takes you into her own room and puts you on her very large bed. She thaws the ice and you see that it has cauterized the wound quick well and the bleeding has stopped.

"Elsa I appreciate all this but even in your fantastically comfortable bed I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. Thinking about how Will is still free is going to be trouble."

"Don't worry. I wont be able to sleep either knowing someone tried to kill you." Elsa says as she gets in bed next to you. "How's your leg?"

"Great, your ice sure healed me fast. I cant believe people could be so scared of such a magnificent power." You say.

She sighes. "Because it can hurt people just as easily as heal them."

"Don't tell me you think your powers are a boon."

"I love them, I didn't always love them though. I thought they were a curse and that when people called me a monster, I thought I deserved it." She admits

"They are amazing though. How did you get them?"

She shrugs. "I've always had them since I was a kid. Maybe I fell through some magic ice when I was a baby or something. What about you? Even since I've known you, you've been telepathic. How do you think you got your powers?"

You are just as confused as to the origins of your powers as Elsa is. "I've always been empathic to people's emotions. That was the first manifestation of my powers. It wasn't until we first met each other that my telepathic abilities began to manifest. My father can almost always tell what I'm thinking. Maybe it's passed down from generation in my case at least."

You both continued this conversation about the origins of your powers and throughout this conversation, your arms wrapped themselves around Elsa's waist and Elsa slid herself closer to you. Eventually, the presence of each other was enough to bring yawns and finally, a deep sleep to the both of you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna was the first to wake up today because today was something special. This was her wedding day. She jumped out of bed, knocking Kristoff off as well and waking him up as well. Anna got dressed very quickly for the day and Kristoff was right behind her. They had gotten dressed in some very formal attire and were preparing for the ceremony.

However something was off about the day. It wasn't that Lord Valas had taken half of his men into the mountains to look for Will; it wasn't that Prince (Y/N) hadn't been seen by the staff at all and it sure as hell wasn't that Kristoff was actually wearing fancy clothing.

Elsa was missing. Elsa was usually up quickly and today she would be in the dressing room with Anna getting ready for the big wedding. Anna's concern got the better of her. She was worried that Elsa might have been depressed over the whole ceremony and was sulking in her room so Anna went to her sister's room to get her with Kristoff following behind.

When she arrived, she knocked quietly on the door. "Elsa? Are you in there?"

Anna put her ear up to the door but didn't hear a thing. She slowly opened the door and to her greatest surprise, she didn't see her sister sulking, crying or having that dreaded impassive stare. Instead she and (Y/N) were fast asleep tangled up in each other's arms. Anna couldn't help but giggle a little at this. Here she was, fearing her sister was sulking and instead she was sleeping next to her former fiancée.

Anna's giggle must have stirred you and Elsa and that moment, both of you began to wake up. Elsa reacted almost instantly.

"Oh my God Anna!" She said as she rushed to grab a robe to cover herself. You on the other hand were still processing what happened and just laid back down again which seemed to further embarrass Elsa.

Anna couldn't stop laughing and with that, she walked out the room laughing her butt off with Elsa following behind leaving you with Kristoff. He just stood there with this knowing grin and your telepathy told you everything.

"It didn't happen like that." You cover.

"Like what?" Kristoff says sarcastically.

"Don't give me that Kristoff. Your lips may not be moving but you mind speaks volumes. I didn't sleep with Elsa on the night before your wedding." He looks at you obviously not buying it. "Ok maybe I did "sleep" in Elsa's bed… with Elsa, but I never actually sleep with her…" You cant even finish failing to explain yourself before Kristoff leaves laughing hysterically.

"What ever you say (Y/N)."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Elsa had managed to stop Anna's laughing outside enough to try and explain herself, however her skill with coherent words was just as bad if not worse than yours.

"Anna, he and I never… I mean we didn't… I mean he's just a friend, well maybe more than just a friend but I wont do something like this on your…"

"Elsa!" Anna stops her sister. "I know you wouldn't do something that rash so quickly but even if you did, I wouldn't be mad. You've found someone like I have. I've seen the looks you both give each other. You both are clearly meant for each other and I approve."

Elsa is clearly touch by these words and she rushes in and hugs Anna with a force that Anna's had never felt before. However their moment is interrupted by the sound of laughing from Elsa's quarters as both girls see Kristoff walking out of her room with this massive grin on his face.

"Guess there's still one person who doesn't believe that." Elsa sighs.

"Oh please he's just teasing. To be honest, the two of you are so awkward together yet still so romantic. It's too easy for us to mess with you." Anna says.

Just then you walk out of her room feeling embarrassed at this development. Elsa gestures you to come over as Anna does the same for Kristoff.

"Alright everyone." Anna says. "We have a wedding to perform."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days goes about with a sense of hast as everyone prepares for the Royal Wedding. Early on, you had felt good enough to walk so you left to go to the docks to help the crew offload their cargo and prepare for the ceremony including a personal present you had for the royal couple.

The next part of you days was a meeting with the small council. You had worn your ice armor that Elsa provided for you. Despite the shook it left on the council, they were still able to reward you for your actions in the fjord. They had asked if you desired anything and they promised to provide it. Being you, you didn't ask for much excluding the right to stay in the palace, a request they granted unanimously.

Then came the wedding. You took your place in the Coronan delegation chairs (which were ironically next to Elsa's) and watched the ceremony. Kristoff was standing at the altar with the Priest in a very fancy formal suit. Then the church doors opened and in came Anna. She was dressed in the most beautiful wedding gown ever to exist. She looked to be the happiest girl in the world.

At this time, Elsa had slid her hand down to yours and she gripped it gently running her fingers along you palm. She looked at you with happiness in her eyes and she could stop smiling. She looked just like her sister, he only difference was Elsa was in her ice dress as opposed to a wedding dress and she didn't have a veil.

The iconic words of the priest brought you back to reality. "Do you Anna, take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Anna responds.

"And Do you Kristoff, take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Kristoff responds.

"I now pronounce this couple husband and wife." He finishes. "You may now kiss the bride."

Anna and Kristoff are way ahead of him and the two kiss leading to the applause of the entire audience gathered in the church.

You and Elsa share a look of your own at each other before joining the applause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the wedding, the entire crowd from the church along with several commoners from the city were gathered in the main plaza inside the walls. Several different events were set up for the people to enjoy themselves however the main event was the jousting tournament between all the knights and lords that attended.

You had competed for your House and even though jousting wasn't your greatest skill, the reward was what intrigued you. The victor was going to get a special Arendelle sword that was said to have used by an ancient warrior who conquered half of the known world.

The competition was heating up incredibly. You had made it to the final round and were watching in full armor next to Anna, Kristoff and Elsa. The final round was between Prince Kaiden (The same prince you embarrassed on your first day in Arendelle) and Sir Hoster Talon of the small but strong Talon House in Corona.

The joust began with the familiar sound of the horn. Both horses bolted at each other however Sir Talon managed to get a strong hit on Kaiden's armor knocking him to the ground with the crowd cheering at the victory.

You were impressed by the knight's strength. Your father told you of the combat skills of the Talon's knights and how they had been very tactical warriors and this Sir Talon was no exception. He knew Prince Kaiden was bigger than him but he used it to his advantage.

However all the cheeriness was lost with the follow up actions of Prince Kaiden. Kaiden reached for a crossbow from one of his guards and fired a shot at the young knight knocking him from his horse. The Prince then marched up to the downed knight sword in hand preparing to end the knight's life.

However before he could, you intervened. You took you bow and fired a shot in front of the Prince, changing his attention to you. You draw your own sword and fight back while protecting Sir Talon. The fighting continues on for only a little longer before an ice blast separates you and the prince.

"Stop this at once!" Elsa yelled. You immediately bow to her while the Prince in his anger storms away scaring a path through the crowd.

With the Prince gone and the emotions calmed, you raise to see Sir Talon walking up to you. Once he realizes who you are, he bows his head and says. "My lord (Y/N)! Thank you, I owe you my life!"

You smile at the man. "You owe me nothing Sir Talon. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

With that, Sir Talon grabs your arms and raises it in the air. "Our jousting champion!" He yells eliciting a cheer from the crowds at this display of honor. Elsa herself is even moved by both your actions and Sir Talon's decision to give you the championship but continues to clap giving you a smiles as you soak in the new championship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the jousting over and night having arrived, the final event is the dance in the ballroom. Anna and Kristoff begin the waltz and then as the crowds join, you and Elsa join as well. The music is very beautiful and you cant help be get sucked away in the beauty of the evening.

However your moment with Elsa ends before it even begins when Anna takes your hands and Kristoff takes Elsa and Anna leads you in the waltz.

"What was that all about?" you ask.

"The princess should dance with the champion don't you agree?" She says playfully.

"Yes, but you took me away from my dance partner Anna."

She smiles at you. "You love my sister don't you?" She asks taking you off guard.

You struggle to answer but respond truthfully. "Yes."

"You should tell. She needs to know that you love her." Anna says.

"I think she already knows that." You say.

Anna nods but continues. "I know she knows, but she needs to hear it from you. Especially tonight."

Anna then sends you towards Elsa and Kristoff as he seamlessly sends Elsa back into your arms before taking Anna back into his. You and Elsa both react to being send into each other.

"How was your dance with Kristoff?" You ask.

"Enlightening." She says. "And yours with my sister?"

"Same." You say. You and Elsa continue to dance until you decide to let her know everything. "Elsa, when I first met you, I knew I loved you and now after everything I'm even more certain of that than I have been before. I love you Elsa. All I want to be by your side forever."

You both stop dancing as you finish your confession. She has tears filling up in her eyes. "And I feel the same about you. I want to be with you forever (Y/N) no matter what." She then slowly kisses you in the center not knowing that Kristoff and Anna have been watching the whole thing.

You release her kiss and look her in the eyes as Anna and Kristoff come over and hug you and Elsa.

"Well now that we're all together, I might as well give you both my wedding present."

"Oh! What is it?!" Anna exclaims, giddy as even. Even Elsa and Kristoff are interested in what you gift is.

"Come with me."


	10. Chapter 10

You took Elsa, Anna and Krsitoff to the docks where your gift was waiting aboard your father's flagship. The entire day before the wedding had you working endlessly to create a romantic night of the sea for newly wed.

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff were completely impressed with the work you had done. There were several different tables set up for everyone for dinner. The remaining crew got out a piano and several other instruments to play all through the night. Curtains and lights with colors matching Arendelle's monarchy were draping off the sails and the combination served to illuminate the deck with a beautiful teal light. To top it off, you cleared the captain's quarters and filled it with a feather mattress for Anna and Kristoff.

Anna and Elsa just ran around the entire ship several times trying to take in the enormity of your gift. Kristoff just stood on the dock with his mouth wide open. After leading him onto the boat, you and Kristoff were greeted by an overly giddy Anna and an astounded Elsa.

"(Y/N), this is… amazing." She says after hugging you.

"Only the best for you all." You say leading to her hugging you again.

You ordered the crew to take their positions as you undock and sail out into the fjord. The waters are very calm and the moonlight makes the water glitter with white light. It is in all regards a perfectly romantic night. Your crew drops anchor and then the night begins.

The musical crew starts off by playing several famous romantic songs that you aren't that aware of. Anna and Kristoff jump between dancing the night away and eating fish that the crew catches and coats on the deck. The smiles never leave their face as the night goes on.

For what seems like hours, you have been watching the newly wed couple have the most romantic time of their lives however your staring is interrupted when you see Elsa silently watching Anna and Kristoff by herself.

You walk over to the bar and grab some wine for the both of you and return to Elsa with both glasses in hand. She sees your offer the drink and takes it. She then swallows the drink with no hesitation or regard for regal manner.

"Elsa what's the matter?" You ask.

"Nothing…" She says though your telepathy tells you differently.

"Elsa, you can block out your thoughts well, but I know something is wrong. Tell me what's wrong."

She takes your wine and drinks it like a shot before starting. "I'm so happy for Anna. She's found her true love and I should be grateful that she has Kristoff but…"

"You're worried that Anna may not need you now." You finish.

"How did you…" She stops and you point towards your head. She gets the gesture. "Oh, telepathy."

You smile before taking the glasses out of her hands, setting them down and taking her hands. "Elsa, Anna will never stop needing you. In fact, she'll need you now more than ever. She will want to have her older sister around to be her friend and confidant for as long as she lives."

You look at Anna and Kristoff dancing before continuing. "Look at her now. She appears to be very happy and in truth, she is. However there was a moment about a minute ago when she wondered if you were going to join her. She wants you to be beside her especially on her wedding day."

Confident that your message has been taken in, you watch her reaction. Elsa is looking at Anna and Kristoff enjoy their dance but when Anna looks at her for a moment, Elsa truly believes your words. She grabs your hands, looks into your (E/C) eyes and leads you down into the makeshift dance hall on the main deck.

"Well then, I guess it's time for us to join this dance party." Elsa says mischievously.

You smile at her and join the newly weds in a dance. The tempo of this number is much faster than the previous dances and even with the lessons you've taken from Anna; you are still tripping over your feet after the tempo increases. This seems to be the same with Anna and Kristoff until the song reaches the end.

Absolutely exhausted, you and everyone else drop to the floor, sweating and laughing. As you try and get up, your dizziness takes over and you fall back down nearly taking Elsa down with you. Anna and Kristoff, still on the floor laugh at your lack of finesse as they too try and fail to get up.

With no real way to get up without falling over again, you all look at the stars as you enjoy the night. The stars seem to dance in the pale moonlight. Eventually, the exhaustion is too much for Anna and she falls asleep right there on the deck. Kristoff, after finally regaining his composure picks up his sleepy wife and carries her into the bedroom. He too looks exhausted and most likely will fall right asleep after getting in bed.

Elsa on the other hand is wide-awake. She slides next to you as you both enjoy the remainder of the evening. Sensing that that party is over, your crew gets to work taking the ship back to shore. As the crew goes about their job, you and Elsa have moved so close to each other that she might as well have been wrapped around you.

As she begins to doze off, she runs her hands through your soft (H/C) hair while looking at the stars. "This was spectacular (Y/N). You really know how to show girl a good time. "

"I try my best." You say. "I'm happy that everyone liked it as much as I enjoyed it."

"You're an amazing man. You made this day a little bit more special for Anna and Kristoff and you made me feel important today. Anna has found her love and I think I've found mine." Elsa says

"And I've found mine." You say. And with that finished, Elsa falls asleep in your arms, peaceful as ever.

Once your ship arrives in shore, you take Elsa in your hands and carry her into the main cabin. You see Kristoff and Anna fast asleep on the bed. Making sure that they have all the comforts necessary, you take Elsa stealthily back into the castle avoiding the eyes of the citizens and the guards. Once you get to her room, you set her down on her bed and put her under the covers.

You then take off your ice armor that Elsa made for you and slip into a light shift and pants before hopping into bed next to Elsa. You kiss her on her forehead and her head subconsciously leans on yours for warmth. Pulling her closer, you wrap your arms around Elsa and whisper in her ear. "I love you Elsa."

She subconsciously brings herself even closer to you and before you know it, you have fallen asleep next to her.

**Hey Everyone. Thank you all for reading my first Elsa x Male Reader fanfic! This story arc will be coming to a close in the next few days. However even though this story is almost over, You and Elsa still have some more adventures coming up. **

**At this time, I'm taking suggestions for ideas to incorporate into the second story and possibly some one- shots.**

**If you have a suggestion, just PM me or review this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been several weeks since Anna and Kristoff's wedding. Everyone was happier than ever. It seemed that with the end of one happy event came another. With Christmas appearing closer, everyone was working hard to provide for his or her kingdom for the upcoming winter. Even the council was pleased with how things had been going since the wedding. Despite their concern, Arendelle was more than able to pay for the wedding and hadn't slide into debt. This was mostly due to their new trade relations with Corona.

As Christmas approached closer, you had felt the desire to do something special for Elsa, however your experience with romantic ventures, especially during holidays were non-existent and your father's track record with women suck. So to give yourself ideas, you had been reading some romance novels in the library though the only thing they stirred was your sexual desire.

Having to avoid being embarrassed for reading smut novels, you often snuck into the library at night to read, however when you had begun reading your most recent novel, you were interrupted by the sound of the door opening softly. Your body instinctively reached for your longbow and you aimed an arrow at the door until you recognized the sight of long braided red hair in the doorway.

You lowered your bow and called out to Anna scaring her.

Anna jumps at your call but when her mind catches up to who called, she calms down a bit.

"Dear God (Y/N) you scared the life out of me!" Anna whispers.

"Sorry." You whisper. "Why are we whispering?"

"Oh never mind that." Anna says speaking in her normal voice again though it is softer than usual. "I was just interested in getting some reading done and with the extra time I spent with Krsitoff now trying to make a child…"

"Not enough hours in the day to read?" You finish.

She nods. "So I'd figure if there aren't enough hours in the day, there are plenty of hours at night." She sighs. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Work and pleasure that I cant get in the daytime. I was reading a book when you snuck in."

You return to your desk and quickly pick out another book on the shelf beside your already open smut novel. Anna however is a little bit suspicious now. She walks up to your desk and you try and move the smut novel out of her eyesight to no avail.

"What are you reading?" Anna asked leaning on your shoulder.

"Nothing that you interest you." You respond quickly. She snatched up your poorly hidden opened smut novel and begins reading it out loud.

"He walked toward her, the wooden deck heaving to and fro beneath his booted feet. Her hands moved to the brooch at her throat. She unclasped it and the cloak fell from her shoulders, her wet skin glistening in the moonlight. Lightning flashed and heaven's thunder roared in rhythm with the beating of their hearts." She had to cover her mouth stop her massive giggle fit.

She could only look at you with disbelief in your eyes as she continued laughing. You yank the book out of her hands.

"Alright, you've had your fun." You say.

"I must say (Y/N) that I didn't expect romance novels to be your first choice of literature."

"It normally isn't but with Christmas approaching, I've wanted to do something for Elsa but my experience with romance in negligible and so I've been trying to get some inspiration from these novels though they aren't exactly inspiring my gift giving."

Anna gives a knowing nod at your dilemma. "Maybe I could help you come up with an idea that could work."

You look at her surprised. "You? You're willing to give me advice on a gift to give your sister for Christmas?"

She sits down and gestures you to join her. "Why don't we start with finding a time to do this event? I assume you want to gift her alone?"

"That would be preferable."

You and Anna continued debating different aspects for your special gift to Elsa throughout the night before both of you pass out from exhaustion on the table in the library only awaking when the sun shines through the window and into your face.

Upon awaking, both of you realize today is Christmas Eve and the two day party begins at noon. You thank Anna for her help on your gift and you both rush out of the library and into your respective rooms to change for the day.

Bolting through the door into yours and Elsa's room, you almost knock her down in your hurry.

"(Y/N)! Slow down." She says. "What are doing rushing in here like that? I though you got up earlier today."

"I couldn't sleep so I went to the library to ease my mind."

"What books did you read?"

"I was interested in a few on the desk at the center of the library and I have to admit that they were… interesting."

Elsa blushed a little before turning away. "Well this is embarrassing. Those books are mine. I was saving them for a night when I got some free time but I guess you already know more about that now."

She couldn't stop blushing at the thought of you reading her romance novels and that was just had embarrassing for you.

Deciding to ease the awkward tension you say. "I'm going to get dressed for the party today. Then I've got a meeting with my father. After that I'll see you at the ice rink in Town Square."

"Oh ok (Y/N)." She says as you walk into the room after giving her a small kiss. "Have a nice day." She says as she closes the door and walks off to her meetings for the morning before the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Party is already in full motion. People are dancing from Town Square to the Ballroom and everyone is happy and free. You allow your guards to enjoy the party while you and Elsa share some time together.

Having snuck over to the chocolate table, you and Elsa begin throwing little chocolate pieces into each other's mouths. Even though you're an expert longbowman, you cant seem to hit anything but her face and Elsa isn't doing as good either. This failure seems to spark incredible laughter from the two of you though it also draws the attention of your father.

"(Y/N)? May I have a word?" His impassive face tells you you're in trouble so you kiss Elsa and tell her you'll be back soon.

"What is it Father? Are you going to berate me for acting like a drunken fool tonight?" You say.

"No actually. While normally I would berate you for your actions being unworthy of a (L/N), I must admit I acted the same way when your mother was still alive."

You are taken back by his honesty and bluntness about the issue. You were certain he was going to bite your head off.

"I actually do have something important to tell you though." He says bringing you in closer so he can whisper. "When you pop the question. Have something rehearsed that is from the heart."

You back away your mouth hanging open at the revelation of his knowledge of your plans for this evening. "How did you…"

"One day you'll understand how I know everything. But for now, be content with the knowledge that I approve."

You're overcome with emotion. You cant help but give you father a big hug for his support. Once hug that he is more than happy to give back. He and you look at each other with smiles on your faces finally having come to an understanding with each other.

You take off and return to Elsa. She is waiting for you by the throne.

"Is your head still attached?" She asks playfully.

"Funny and yes it is. He wasn't mad a me for anything. He just had some… fatherly advice to give me." You say.

"Fathers always care for their children." She says.

"I wish I could've met your Elsa." You say though you feel her turn away and hold back tears. "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me to say."

Elsa turns back to you, one tear in her eye but her smile still there. "Don't worry about (Y/N). I'm sure he and my mother are watching me from Heaven now."

Having regained her playful side. "Now how about a dance?"

You and Elsa dance for at least an hour before the party begins to die down. Elsa official retires to her bedroom but sneaks out to the gardens with you to play in the snow.

The tow of you start off by chasing each other bare foot through the tree lines line a massive tag and hide and go seek game. As she chase you through the tree line, you make a beeline by the fountain and as she gains of you, you both trip and fall into the fountain. After the two of you climb out and lay on the grass from exhaustion, you both turn your attention to the sky and the bright stars.

You pull Elsa in close to you as you show her the different constellations. The night is made even more spectacular by an aurora that streaks across the sky lighting up the ground. You both stand up and admire it.

"This has been a wonderful day (Y/N)." Elsa says holding you close. "I couldn't have asked for a better man in my life."

"And I couldn't have asked for a better woman to share my life with. And I have something special to tell you Elsa."

"What is it?" She asks happily.

You get down on one knee and smile at her as you take out the ring from you outfit. Elsa can only gasp.

"Elsa, you have been my love for many years and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. Elsa will you be my wife?"

"Yes!" She says jumping into your arms. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She then kisses you passionately. Her best day just got even better.

Just then, Anna, Krsitoff, Olaf, Sven, Kai and Gerda all emerge from the foliage and start clapping. They all rush in and hug their Queen and her new/old fiancée.

"How should we mark this momentous occasion?" asks Krsitoff.

"Oh I know! A party!" Anna yells. "We'll have a party for them tomorrow during the Christmas Festival!"

Everyone cheers at this idea and heads off agreeing to start a party tomorrow after the Festival. Kai and Gerda follow Elsa and you back to her room.

"Perhaps the Queen would like to begin the celebrations early?" Kai asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes perhaps a party for two? With no interruptions?" Gerda says trying to hold back a growing smile.

Elsa and you can only giggle at their suggestion though you both would have begun without their suggestion anyway.

"Sounds like an excellent idea." Elsa says in a fake regal manner. "Make sure to keep everyone away until our celebrations have finished."

You can only smile as Elsa leads you into her room and shuts the door. Kai and Gerda begin clearing the hall of any eavesdroppers while you and Elsa prepare for the beginning of a hopefully long celebration.


	12. Chapter 12

You and Elsa couldn't be happier. After your proposer and her subsequent acceptance, you and her have been living happily in her palace. Everyday you and Elsa would join Anna and Krsitoff as you all left into the woods for a picnic. Everyday's conversation started out the same. Anna would share her ideas for wedding plans and you and Elsa would enjoy listening to some of her crazier schemes.

However today didn't bring any mention of your wedding plans, at least from Anna. She was happy but she seemed distracted by something that you couldn't quite read.

You were brought back to the conversation at hand when Olaf asked you. "So how was your celebration with Elsa yesterday?"

You nearly choked on your food. Anna and Krsitoff didn't even know you and Elsa had a "private celebration." How did Olaf know? Anna and Krsitoff looked at the two of you with curiosity beaming in their eyes.

"Private celebration Elsa?" Kristoff asked. "Now why are we only hearing about this now? And why did you tell Olaf first?"

"We didn't." Elsa said. "How did you find out about…" Elsa couldn't even finish without blushing uncontrollably.

"Kai and Gerda told me that you and (Y/N) were having a party to celebrate your engagement and I wanted to come but they told me it was for the two of you only."

Olaf's face let you both know that he most likely didn't understand the meaning of the private celebration but unfortunately, Anna and Krsitoff were still paying attention to the conversation and were even more intrigued now.

"So…" Anna said. "Continue."

Elsa's face was redder than ever before. She was almost sweating too. "What do you want know Anna?! It's not like were trying to back a baby or something yet. I just wanted to celebrate our engagement!"

At the word baby Anna cringed and you started to worry something was wrong. "Anna? Is something wrong?" You ask.

"Nothing's wrong (Y/N). It's just that Krsitoff and I have something to tell you both." She said pulling her husband in close.

Kristoff looked at her. "Are you sure you're ready to tell them?"

Anna only nodded before looking back at you and Elsa. "Kristoff and I are going to have a baby!"

The news shocked both you and Elsa. You both looked at each with utter shock before looking at Anna and Krsitoff and diving into their arms.

"How long have you known?" Elsa asks tears of joy building up.

"Just a few days. We weren't certain till this morning when we checked with the doctor and he confirmed that Anna's pregnant." Krsitoff said.

You're overcome with joy and give Anna and Kristoff a big hug again. "I'm so happy for you both. You'll make wonderful parents I'm sure."

The rest of the picnic goes off focusing mostly on everything in regards to Anna's child. What's his or her name going to be? When do you think he'll be born? Who will he look like more? Etc. Elsa couldn't be happier. She's moved to sit next to Anna and begins rubbing her stomach with love for her unborn niece of nephew. However the moment is interrupted by a guard from you father's ship.

"Mi Lord, Mi Ladies, Your father requests your presence on board his ship." He says.

You stand up slowly, give Elsa a kiss and say your goodbyes as you follow the guard down the mountain and into the ship. Your father is waiting for you in the captain's quarter, which he has remodeled back to the origiinal layout after you commandeered it for your gift.

"(Y/N), take a seat." He says in a tone clearly meaning that this discussion is all business.

You take your seat and listen to his voice. "Ever since our new treaty with Arendelle, Weselton has been stepping up attacks against us and Arendelle. The worst part is they are preying on merchant ships mostly, not military ships."

You knew something like this would come eventually.

"We have a plan. Weselton has only been attacking civilian ships however their attention is moving towards out military quickly. We can't easily crush them one on one. Take one of Arendelle's docked frigates and go hunting for Weselton ships."

You hear this plan and you can't believe it. Just after your engagement, your father is shipping you off to fight Weselton thugs! "Father, I appreciate your belief in my skills as a sailor but this is a bad time!"

"There is no captain in Corona or Arendelle more skilled than you. We need our best out here today. I'm sure Elsa won't mind your temporary leave of absence." He says clearly not taking no for an answer.

You sigh. "It will take me a day to get everything I need for this voyage on board and when that is done, then I'll head out. Are you sure Arendelle will mind us borrowing one of their ships?"

"The council has already agreed to loan us the ship. Don't take too long. We need you out on the sea." He says still stoic as ever. "The crew will be ready when you are."

You leave the cabin and walk back onto the docks. Elsa is not going to like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You walk back to the palace and you begin packing your coats, weapons and your naval uniform for this assignment.

Just then Elsa walks through the door and sees you packing a sack.

"And just where are you going?"

You look her in the eye and tell her. "I've been called off to fight some pirates from Weselton."

Her faces falls. She can easily tell that this isn't a short assignment. "How long will you be gone?"

You wish you knew. "Can't say. I'll try and make this assignment quick. I'm sorry this is so abrupt Elsa. I should have..."

You can't even finish before she kisses you passionately. She then looks you in the eye and says. "I wish you clear horizons."

She waits for you to say something but instead you kiss her back.

After kissing her for some time, she walks you out of the palace and off to your ship. On the way to the ship, Elsa buys you a large pack of Arendelle chocolate for your trip and even creates an ice picture of the two of you.

Once you reach the ship, you thank her for her gifts, kiss her and walk onto the ship as it sets out to sea leaving Elsa alone on the docks by herself.

After standing at the docks for what seemed like hours, Anna arrives and wakes her sister from her daze.

"Elsa? You ok" she asks

"I'm fine Anna." She says trying to compose herself.

"No you're not Elsa." Anna says. "What are you doing out here? And where is (Y/N)? Shouldn't he meeting be done now?"

"Anna... (Y/N) left. He got orders to hunt pirates outside if Arendelle." Elsa says finally managing to control her tears.

"Oh my God. Elsa I'm so sorry. When will he be back?" Anna asks hopeful that it isn't going to be long.

"He didn't even know." Elsa says

Anna sighs and decides to lead her sister inside. "Come on Elsa, let's get some chocolate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You've spent three days hunting pirates ad there has been no sight of Weselton ships at all. The lack of confrontation is irritating you beyond belief.

You have been unable to sleep at all these three days. Not being a bed with Elsa is very disconcerting. Her warm body is not there to latch itself to your chest and her soft hair is not available to serve as a soothing reminder of her presence.

Because of your inability to sleep, you've spent the entire trip in either the crow's nest or on the wheel and at the moment, you've been occupying the crow's nest for several hours.

With your eyeglass having been up to you eyes for hours, you're certain that there is a mark there. While most nights have had not a single ship in sight, tonight is a difference. In the distance you see what looks like a Weselton frigate firing upon another smaller ship.

Hoping this is the break you hoped, you shout orders as you quickly descend the main mast. "All hands full sail astern, bearing 027! Bring all guns to bear!

The crew works quickly to intercept and prepare for combat. The strain of three days if boredom while seeking combat had taken their toll and everyone here was itching for combat, you above all else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Corona, Lord Valas had landed at the capital. The King had recalled him back to Corona for a personal report on the activities in Arendelle. As Valas waked into the palace, he made his way to the throne room. After arriving, he pushed open the door and walked up to the appropriate distance from the throne.

"Lord Valas." The King said. "A pleasure. Now for your report."

Valas started his report by reviewing all the events that had happened since your arrival. While they were pleased that Arendelle was trading with them, they were concerned about Will's escape and the failure to recapture him. Valas assured them that though he was a skilled man, he had no power base and was in no position to threaten Arendelle or Corona.

"Now for your son." The Queen said. "We would like to here his review of recent events."

Valas's stoic face dropped and a trained eye could see confusion on his face. "Are you not trusting of my interpretation of events that occurred?"

"Hardly Lord Valas. We simply would like to here his version of the events." The Queen responded.

Valas walked up to the same level as the monarchs and spoke to them. "My son may have arrived earlier than I did, however he was mostly preoccupied by spending time with Queen Elsa."

Still we would like to speak to your son." The King says.

"My son is not here. He has left aboard an Arendelle ship and is hunting Weselton ships as we speak." Valas says. "And even if he knew of his summons, he would most likely ignore it since his current engagement to Queen Elsa keeps him busier than ever."

Both the King and the Queen are taken aback by the sudden news of your engagement. "I thought he and Elsa were no longer engaged." The King managed to say.

"They must have rekindled their relationship since he proposed to her almost a week ago and she accepted." Valas said. "My son is experiencing love for the first time in 13 years. It took everything out of me to get him to leave Elsa temporarily and target the Weselton ships. I have no desire to keep him from his love any longer than necessary."

His words have left the King and Queen speechless. "Now if there are no further questions, I will return to the (L/N) Keep." The monarchs don't respond. "Your majesties." He finished as he leaves the chambers leaving a stunned King and Queen in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and the Arendelle ship approaches the Weselton ship as it's removing cargo and prisoners off the Arendelle schooner. Your frigate is much larger than the Weselton brig, but your ship is much slower and wont be able to catch them if they run.

"Sir they have been ignoring our hails." Says a younger gunnery officer.

"Would you answer an Arendelle ship if you were committing piracy against their allies?" You say. "Fire a warning shot over their bow. Let's get their attention.

You crews respond as such and fires the shot clearly missing them, but giving away your message.

A crewman with an eyeglass responds. "That woke them up. There's a man most likely the captain moving to the edge of the ship. Looks like their ready to talk."

Your ship moves to a position parallel to them close enough that your first officer and the Weselton captain can speak.

"This is a Weselton matter Arendellian! Leave now you have no jurisdiction here!" The captain yells.

"I'm the first officer of this ship. We're here conducting anti piracy operations. What are doing to that Arendellian schooner?"

"They have violated our territory repeatedly. We don't take kidney to intruders."

"They are our citizens Captain and will be judged according to our standings and laws not yours." The First officer says defiantly.

"In that case…"

You interrupt the captain. "In that case. You will do exactly as your told. You will allow us unrestricted access to your ship where we will verify that you are indeed engaging in piracy against Arendelle ships. The prisoners will be returned to our ship. You will then follow us back to Arendelle where you will make a full confession detailing everything you know about piracy plans against Arendelle. Then you will sign that confession. After which you and your crew will be charged with piracy is that clear?"

The captain is stunned and confused. "I don't understand. You're a Coronan not an Arendellian."

You continue. "I'm not just any Coronan. I'm Lord (Y/N) of House (L/N), Commander of the First Order. You have 15 seconds to agree to our terms or we will destroy you."

"Wait please!" He begs

"10 seconds."

"It's not that simple!"

"7 seconds."

"They'll kill me for this!"

"4 seconds."

"Stop counting! Stop counting!" He practically screams. "Stand down all weapons now!"

"I think you can take it from here First Mate." You say before sitting back down again. The crew prepares hooks and boards the ship. Ready to take their prize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the Weselton crew in the brig and the Arendelle survivors rescued, You're certain that this victory should be enough to get you back to Elsa before the week's end. The surviving captain wished to thank you for saving his crew.

"I'm sorry about you ship Captain Zras. But I'll try to make the trip back pleasurable enough for your crew." You say.

"You rescuing us and putting those dogs in the brig is all the pleasure we needed. Still, thank you for the rescue." He shakes your hand before leaving for his new quarters. You yourself also decide to retire for the night. Maybe the thoughts of returning to Elsa soon will allow you to sleep.

However after sitting in your bed for several hours sleep just isn't coming without Elsa beside you. As you look at the ice photo she gave you, there is a knocking at your door.

"Enter."

A middle-aged man with light red hair and woman around the same age with pale skin and dark red hair enter the room. They appear physically exhausted from recent events and their minds are distressed though from what, you can't tell.

"Is there something I can do for you?" You ask politely.

"My name is Alexander and this is my wife Catherine. We just wanted to thank you." Alexander said. "I know you must be getting a lot of that today, but you saved my life and my wife's and we cant thank you enough for that."

"Think nothing of it. Just doing my job." You say.

"My lord." Catherine says. "I must say you look familiar. Have we met before?" When you look at her yourself, she does indeed loom familiar though you cant remember from where.

"I've served on many fronts in Corona's campaigns after Rapunzel. Perhaps you saw me in one of those conflicts. Though outside of war, I have been living in Arendelle for the past month. Perhaps we saw each other there." You say trying to find the answer to how you know them yourself.

"I doubt we met on the battlefield and as for Arendelle, we haven't been there for almost three years now." Alexander says.

"Perhaps you should tell me your story." You suggest.

The Alexander and Catherine sit down and tell you that they left Arendelle 3 years ago on business but almost died in a massive typhoon. Ever since then, they've been trying to afford to return to Arendelle since then. They were on their way home when the Weselton ships captured them.

"Perhaps I could take you the rest of the way? I'm on my way to Arendelle anyways." You suggest.

They both seem happy at this suggestion but you feel some growing tension in their minds as well. "That would be amazing if you are willing of course." Said Catherine. "If we are going to return to our homes, we should know something of the country and it's condition."

You then retell the story of Elsa's revelation of her powers, the freeze and thaw, the open gates, Weselton's embargo and how it brought you to Arendelle including Hanss' two schemes for power. Though you decide to skip the more erotic bits between you and Elsa along with Anna's marriage and her pregnancy. They seem intrigued by this story and you can feel them tense up almost simultaneously at the mention of either of the girls in danger.

It's this sight that sparks your mind into overdrive. Since you've met them, they've been hiding something from you. They seem to be very interest in Arendelle's politics especially in regards to Elsa and Anna. Thinking about them makes you take a deeper look at their features. Alexander is large but he has several familiar features. His light red hair and skin tone have some similarities to Anna. Though Catherine, she is almost an older version of Elsa. In fact both of them look almost exactly like the girls.

You are seeing ghosts. Anna and Elsa's parents died 3 years ago… Which was the same time they said they left Arendelle. And no one saw them die, so it stands to reason that they could have survived. Unable to hold back your theory anymore, you ask them. "You're Elsa and Anna's parents aren't you?"

They don't say another word. They only nod at you.


	13. Chapter 13

You can't believe it. You're looking into the eyes of Elsa and Anna's parents. They seem so much like Their children yet so different.

"Ok perhaps we should start over." You suggest.

"Ok, we didn't lie about our names. As you know, we were the rulers of Arendelle 3 years ago. When we last left Arendelle, we were caught in a storm and our ship was destroyed. We narrowly survived." Alexander explained.

"What we told you earlier about us trying to return to Arendelle for years was true as well." Catherine said. "We were fearful of anyone why might try and kidnap us if they knew our real identities so for 3 years we've been lying to everyone."

"I speak for both of is when I say I'm sorry for our deception. "Alexander said. "But I'm sure you understand."

"I understand the need for secrecy, but you're safe now." You say. "If you are ready to return, then my ship is at your disposal."

They look at you and smile. "Thank you my lord." Catherine says. "I'm not sure if we are ready to let our daughters know we're alive..."

"But you still want to see them and your old home again." You finish after reading her mind.

She looks surprised at that response. "Yes... How did you know I would say that?"

"I'm like Elsa. I've got my own skills that most people don't. I'm telepathic." You say.

Alexander looks at you and says. "I know we aren't ready to meet our daughters again but if we change our minds..."

"I can set you both up to meet them whenever you feel ready." You say reassuringly.

They look at you with smiles on their faces. They are so happy to have been saved by you. Catherine walks up and takes your hand before saying. "Thank you my lord... um... I'm sorry I don't even know your name.

You turn around and say. "My name is (Y/N) of House (L/N).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa and Anna have been playing in the snow with Olaf and Kristoff ever since this morning. With the news of Anna's baby fresh in mind, Elsa wanted her sister to take it easy but Anna would have none of it. She was still bursting with energy and it needed every possible avenue for escape.

Eventually Elsa relented and joined in a massive snowball fight with the rest of the group. She decided not to use her powers to even up the match as she and Olaf went against Anna and Kristoff.

The fighting was intense.(At least as intense as snowball fights got) After only a minute of ranged fighting, the teams charged each other. Olaf got underneath the snow and fired a shot into Kristoff's groin knocking him to the ground, Anna got payback be packing up a bunch of snow and shoving it down Elsa's dress.

"Anna! That got into my underwear!" Elsa exclaimed causing Anna to fall to the ground laughing. Elsa then joined her. Watching Kristoff wailing and holding his groin causing the girls to laugh even harder.

Suddenly the Church bells rang signaling noon. As Anna heard the ringing, her heart dropped as she realized what time it was. Everyday since you had recovered, Anna spent an hour each day teaching you to dance and not having you around made her day feel empty.

Elsa noticed her sister's mood change. "Anna what's wrong."

She sighed. "I miss (Y/N). He's been gone for almost a week and we haven't heard anything from him since he left. Aren't you worried for him?"

Elsa layers down next to her sister and grabbed her hand reassuringly. "I miss him everyday. Every morning when I don't wake up is his warm arms. Every time he's not there to kiss me and wish me a happy day. Every moment he's not there, I miss him."

"And I thought me missing him was hard. You're the one that's engaged to him. It must be a lot harder for you. I'm sorry to have brought it up." Anna apologized.

"I think about him not being here every moment I can." Elsa said squeezing her sister's hand. "You bringing it up makes me remember that he's impacted more than just me. I can't say when he'll be back but when he does return. We'll have a massive welcome home party for him."

Anna smiled at that suggestion. She squeezed Elsa's hand back and continued to lay on the snow, watching the sky.

A voice then called out from the castle. "Queen Elsa!" Yelled a guard. "The small council has requested your presence!"

Elsa rose up from the snow and replied. "I'll be there shortly!" She then looked back at Anna. "We'll finish this little snowball fight when I return."

Anna then watched her sister leave for her meeting as Kristoff finally was able to stand again.

"That hurt…" He moaned.

"A snowman with a snowball hurt you!?" Anna couldn't contain her giggling.

"Maybe…" Krsitoff said trying to avoid the conversation. "Where's Elsa off to?"

"Her council has important business to discuss with her. They wanted her immediately." Anna said. "Since we are alone for a while, you are going to take me into town and we are going to buy some more chocolate."

"Careful Anna. We don't want our baby to be a choco nut." Kristoff then switched to a more serious tone. "By the way, have you heard from (Y/N) or his ship in a while?"

"Did you not just here my entire conversation with Elsa about the same subject?" Ann asked annoyed.

"I was on the ground several feet away holding my groin." Krsitoff complained.

Anna sighed before explaining how neither of them had received any letters or information from anyone in regards to your current status. She then mentioned how they both missed you immensely. As Anna continues to rant about your absence, Kristoff grabs her hand and kisses it.

"He's a strong man. He survived the explosion of Vengeance, he should be fine and before you know it, he'll be back with a great story to tell. Kirstoff says reassuring her.

Anna smiles at his effort and cups his hand in both of her own. "Thanks Kristoff I needed that. So about that chocolate…"

Kristoff admits defeat on at least that front. "Alright, I'll get you some chocolate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa walked into the chambers after mentally switching into her Queen of Arendelle mask. As she opened the door, she saw the councilors all sitting at their seats awaiting their queen. Elsa then took her place on the table and asked. "What news does the council have that is deems so important?"

Minister Cossak spoke. "We have received a letter from our frigate that we sent out to hunt Weselton ships. They rescued an Arendelle merchant ship from a Weselton brig and are on their way here to drop off the prisoners and the rescued hostages."

"Are they going to be returning to sea after they drop off their passengers?" Elsa asked hoping for a no.

"We have no idea. That ship is being under the command by Lord (Y/N) and the ship is mostly his own crew. If he wishes to take the ship out again, the council will not object." Minister Cossak said.

Elsa silently sighed at this. As Queen, she could order her council to object, but she thought better of it. Best not to use her status to interfere in your life. "Do you know when the ship will be coming back into shore?"

Minister Zanik spoke. "My Queen, we believe the ship should arrive by tomorrow around noon if the winds hold."

"There is another matter we need to discuss with you." Said Minister Anarak. "Your own wedding. Unless I'm mistaken and you're not engaged to (Y/N) anymore, we should plan a celebration for your wedding."

Elsa was a little surprised by how quickly the council had decided to make plans for her own wedding. "I would like to make plans but I most consult with my fiancée first. Don't you all agree?"

All the councilors silently nodded to each uttering "of courses" and "why nots." Minister Cossak then rised and gave Elsa a slip of paper.

"Here is everything the council has discussed about what is needed for the wedding. Consult with your fiancée quickly. The people will demand a wedding quickly when they hear about your engagement." Said Minister Cossak.

Elsa takes the paper and then excuses herself. Having finished what she was called to do, she rushes off to find Anna and the others. She needs to tell them that you're returning soon.


	14. Chapter 14

You and your crew arrive in port early in the hopes that you can sneak off Elsa and Anna's parents and get them set in town. While it wasn't pleasant to pull a double shift to get the ship to port early, the plus from such hard work was you could get off to the castle and surprise Elsa in the morning.

By 3;52 am, your crew had brought the ship into port and everyone was off to leave for their respective families, everyone but you and two others.

After checking to make sure the path to the inn was clear, you lead the parents of your fiancée down the road. They have been garbed in dark robes to cover their faces and heads. As you continue checking the streets for thugs or guards, you notice that the parents are just as concerned and their heads are checking every corner out of paranoia. Three years away from home has indeed taken a toll on them.

As you turn the corner you finally see the entrance to the Snuggly Duckling's Inn.

"Ah here we are, the Snuggly Duckling Inn. They actually had one of these inns in Corona." You say.

The parents follow you up to the door as you open it. As they look inside, what they see completely shocks them.

A large crew of menacing looking thugs is mingling with residents just like at a normal inn but these guys are huge and menacing. A large bald man with a hook is on the piano, a big nosed ugly thug is having a romantic night with his beautiful husband and the biggest man who has on a horn helmet is playing unicorns with a bunch of little girls.

Alexander and Catherine cannot believe their eyes. What they are seeing here is a shock to them. They try to avoid staring at anyone for too long as they follow you to the front desk.

"Hello Attila." You say to a large man with a metal helmet in his face.

"Welcome back (Y/N)! How was your mission?" He asks through the helmet.

"Enlightening." You respond. "Listen I need lodging for my friends here. Something that's off the books at least for the time."

Attila then turns his head to look at the hooded couple behind you then turns his attention back to you. "You know our rate."

You drop a small coin purse on his desk. "I've got enough for the next 2 weeks. If they stay longer, I'll pay back what I owe."

He then takes the money without counting it and then he looks at he new residents. "Welcome to the Snuggling Duckling. Your room is On the 2nd floor, room 203. Would you like a cupcake?"

He then raises up a tray of freshly baked cupcakes and you take one. "You should take one. Attila is one of the best bakers in town."

Alexander and Catherine look worried but eventually give into their stomach growling and they each take a cupcake and the keys as they head for their rooms.

You then gesture Attila to lean in close. "Keep an eye on the two for me. Let me know when they leave, where they go, who they see etc. etc. etc."

Attila just nods at you and you then put on your smile as you walk out of the inn and rush back to the castle, hoping to catch Elsa before she wakes up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting into the castle without being noticed is easy. The guards know you come and go so often that they don't even bother with stopping you now. With time to spare before the sun rises, you rush off to the kitchen to prepare a hot chocolate for Elsa.

When you get to the kitchen, you see that Gerda is up early as well.

"Hello mi lord. I didn't realize that you were back in Arendelle." She says warmly.

"I'm not yet Gerda. At least bit until I can make and deliver some hot coco to Elsa." You say.

She smiles at your romantic nature. "When then you're in luck mi lord. When Elsa heard you were returning, she and Anna tried to stay up all night waiting for you. Kai and I found them passed out together on the balcony. I don't think either of them will wake for a few hours."

"Well then I've got several hours to get this hot chocolate right." You say.

You then go about creating an elaborate and tasty hot chocolate creation with whip cream. After spending a good deal of time on this creation, even you have to admit it looks and taste magnificent. You thank Gerda for keeping quite about your return and rush off with your drink to Elsa.

Upon reaching her door, you notice the sun had risen completely. You quietly open the door and slip inside happy that Elsa isn't awake yet though you believe she'll be up very soon, a belief you're not wrong in.

Within almost 2 minutes of sitting down in her room, Elsa stirs and finally wakes up. She turns her head and recoils when she sees your face beside her bed. "(Y/N)?" She asks still groggy.

"Morning sleepy. I'm back and I got you something for the morning grogginess." You then hand her the coco which she drinks earnestly.

When she finished the cup, you see on her face that she hopes there is more where that came from. She looks at you now fully awake and with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks. When did you get back?" She asks.

"About 2 hours after you fell asleep. Gerda told me you and Anna stayed up waiting for me. I appreciate the gesture." You then grab Elsa and bring her in for a hug and then you kiss her.

"Just wish I had the stamina to keep up with you." She says.

"Love, if you've got the stamina to accept my marriage proposal, then I think you'll outrun me one day." You say before kissing her again.

"You know I don't deserve someone as brave and selfless as you." She says.

"And I don't deserve someone as beautiful and kind-hearted as you. That's why we're perfect for each other." You respond as you start kissing her passionately.

"I can't... argue... with that." Elsa says between kisses. By the time she finishes talking, you and her and back on the bed caressing each other passionately. Guess whatever work needed to be done today could wait a few hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having had a very pleasant reunion with Elsa, you and her get dressed again and you both leave her room. Immediately, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf greet you. Apparently the news of your return spread quickly. They all rush up to you and give you a massive hug.

"So how did everyone manage to survive me being gone for so long?" You say jokingly causing laugher to erupt from the group.

"Well there were tears, books, snowballs and a whole kingdom of company so we survived fine." Anna said.

"We missed you a lot." Said Olaf as he continued to hug you leg tightly.

"Believe me it wasn't easy for me to be at sea for so long and away from all from you." You say. "Though I have to admit that showing up Weselton captains at sea is actually quite entertaining."

Everyone laughs once more. Kristoff then speaks. "So tell me. Did you find and blast that annoying weasel Duke?"

"Unfortunately not. He prefers to send others to do his fighting. Though the captain I took prisoner does have a striking resemblance to the man." You respond.

"What about the hostages you rescued?" Elsa asked concern in her voice. "Are they all ok? I want to help them anyway I can."

This is where you have to think before speaking. Elsa's parents didn't want to be seen by her or her sister until they were ready. You didn't want to keep Elsa from her people, but you needed to keep their parents out of her sight for now. "I'm sure they would be honored to have such a visit. But first did I hear mention of snowball fighting happening here?"

Everyone's eyes light up at the sound of those words. Anna and Kristoff quickly decide to have another snowball fight and now with you here, things should be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and everyone else rush down to the gardens. With Winter still strong here, Elsa doesn't need to create anymore snow though that doesn't stop her from creating a fort out of snow for herself. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf team up together against you and Elsa. The fighting starts off simple. However when Elsa gets hit for the first time, she begins to conjure up a massive snowball and smacks it into Kristoff's face. Anna then manages to get a headshot on you.

Olaf then rushes up the canter and yells. "Free for all!."

"Before Elsa can even react Kristoff, Anna and Olaf are pelting her with snowballs and she is too busy trying to block them with her hands that she can't fire back. Not about to let them attack you fiancée like that, you pack up a bunch of snow and stick it in Kristoff's hood before pulling it over his head.

"Nobody does that to my husband but me!" Anna yells sarcastically.

Kristoff messing around with his hood makes you double over in laugher giving Anna the opportunity to shove snow on your face and down you shirt. Anna now on top of you continues to shove cold snow down your shirt. Elsa then takes the opportunity for payback.

"This is for yesterday!" Elsa exclaims as she shoves snow down Anna's dress causing her sister to shutter with chills.

As Anna moves off trying to get the snow out of her dress before it melts, Elsa moves to you and gets right on top of you practically straddling your hips with her own. "Oh my poor Lord." She says in a very melodramatic way. "Did the horrible woman hurt you with her snowballs."

"She did hurt me oh so much your majesty. I feel cold and weak. I need the kiss of a true love to warm my heart." You answer with just as much melodrama.

Elsa quickly takes the hint and leans in to begin kissing you passionately. By this time Ann has taken what snow out of her dress that she can and has turned her attention to you. She cant help but giggle.

"Amazing acting you two." She says. "If I didn't know you two, I'd guess you were star crossed lovers."

This causes a great deal of laughter from the entire group. Elsa finally gets off you allowing you to sit up and get the snow off you body and clothes. You grab onto Elsa and the two of you hit the ground again still laughing.

However an approaching messenger interrupts your moment. "Mi lord, mi ladies. I'm sorry to disturb you but your father just sent the council a letter for you."

He then hands it to you. Upon reading it you plop down in the snow from exhaustion. Your father has another assignment for you. There are some well-trained bandits in a village near the North Mountains. But the best news is that there is some unconfirmed rumors that the Stabbington Brothers and Will himself are leading the raiders. As you lay there, Anna and Elsa pick up the letter and grimace along with you.

"Well this just great. I've only returned and I already have another assignment to complete." You say looking at the sky.

Elsa then lies in the snow besides you and squeezes your hand affectionately. "Oh the joys of being a noble leader."

You sigh. "Only wish I didn't have to leave you for this mission again."

Elsa's mind then fills with an idea and as she rises, she sees Anna there seemingly with the same idea. You don't notice their actions at least not until Elsa turns to face you with a beaming smile across her lips.

"What if we didn't leave you?" She suggests. "What if we came with you on this mission?"

Your eyes go wide at the suggestion and you stand up and look at her in the eyes. "How are going to get that by the council? They wont be too pleased with you and Anna leaving Arendelle without warning."

Elsa sighs. She hadn't thought of that.

"These people are Arendellian citizens. It's her duty to protect them no matter what." Anna says. "So here's how it will work. You and Elsa will leave today for the village and I'll take over for ruling for the time."

"Anna, this will be the 3rd time you've covered for me like this. How can I ever thank you?" Elsa then hugs her sister like there's no tomorrow.

"You're my sister Elsa. I'd do anything for you." Anna then hugs her back.

Elsa then wraps her hands around your shoulders. "Guess we have some packing to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It doesn't take long for you and Elsa to pack what is necessary for your trip. Elsa is wearing her ice dress excluding the cape. You've donned your ice armor and like Elsa, you left the cape behind. Once you've finished packing, you and Elsa say goodbye to Anna and the others for the next few days before departing on your horse. Elsa is hanging on the back wrapping her arms around your waist. She seems very comfortable back there even with all the bouncing.

Elsa directs you to a cave for the two for you spend the night. Since it was going to take longer than expected to reach the village, you and Elsa decide to set up camp and rest before finishing the journey. Elsa takes the job of setting up the sleeping bags while you start a fire. Once everything is set, you and Elsa lie down in the bag.

You grab her waist and bring her in close. "You know besides my time in my ice palace, this is the first night I've spent out of the castle."

"And I bet this is your first visit to this village." You guess.

"It is. I have to say that I'm pleased you brought me along on this trip." She says turning her head allowing you to kiss it.

"We should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." And with that, both you and Elsa are asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting up and ready doesn't take long. Within minutes everything is cleaned up and both you and Elsa have mounted your horse and are moving towards the village. The ride is rather quite as you and Elsa scan for signs of raiding parties or villagers. Upon arriving, you see several villagers trying to repair damage to one of their houses. You and Elsa quickly dismount to offer your aid. After several hours of cleaning up the wreckage and rescuing people trapped inside, you both sit down for a meal with the village elder.

"The people are are thankful for your help mi lord. But I'm afraid that we haven't much to offer you for your kindness. Most of what is ours has been taken by the bandits." He says barley eating his food.

"They are why we're here. We were sent to track them before they could cause any more harm. I'm sorry we couldn't have arrived sooner." You say putting a reassuring hand on the elder.

"If you really want to help us, then get rid of those thieves. Until they are dead or gone, we can't recover."

With a plan in mind, you rise and take Elsa with you as you both head out into the woods where the bandits disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Following their tracks, you find the Stabbington Brothers along with Will sitting around a campfire. They have got a girl who looks to be only 17 being pushed between them. They are having such fun tormenting the girl. You and Elsa can't wait to break their spirits.

You grab an arrow and load it into your bow. The first shot impacts in the brother wearing an eye patch, knocking him to the ground. Within a second, you've fired a second arrow and have hit the second brother knocking them both out. Will darts for his sword and blocks you last shot, but Elsa jumps up and fires ice at the man freezing his sword. He tried to run, but she traps him in a line of ice barriers as you both walk up to him.

He tries to find a way out but turns to see you and he sighs. "Well this is awkward. The couple I've spent so much time and money trying to keep apart has come to arrest me."

"Kind of ironic isn't it?" You say suppressing a smile. "Last time we spoke, you offered me an ultimatum. Well here is my turn to give you my own ultimatum. Surrender and return to your cell and stay there."

"Or what?" He says.

"Or I'll parade your ass through the streets until we reach the cell. Either way, it's more than you deserve."

"That's not fair!" He yells.

"It's your choice, either you're a dignified prisoner or a parade attraction." You say.

He breathes deeply before saying. "I'm a dignified prisoner."

You then turn around and look at the girl who was hiding every since the shooting started. You give your hand to her and ease her out. "It's ok we're friends."

She slowly takes your hand and rises. Now you notice her more closely. She is very beautiful (Not as beautiful as your soon to be wife though) with her black hair and pale skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking Will and the brothers back in ice chains, the village people greet you with cheers and smiles. They are all over you and Elsa quickly and have begun thanking with you for saving their lives.

"Thank you mi lord, your majesty for everything." The village elder says. "If we had anything other than our rags to give you, they would be yours."

Elsa grabs his hand reassuringly and says. "Don't ever worry about paying us back, but maybe there is something more we can do for you. At the castle, there is a great deal of supplies available for people who need it. I'm sure you need it more than we do. Send some of your people with us to pick it up. Knowing your people are recovering is all the reward I need."

The man is clearly touched by these words. He starts sniffling and then eventually loses control and brings Elsa in for a hug as he begins sobbing. Elsa's kind words to him along with her returned hug help calm the man.

As you watch this take place, you notice what kind of an impact she has on her people. She truly is the best queen for Arendelle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The return trip doesn't take as long since your trip is a return down the mountains. You, Elsa, the girl you saved, the Elder and about a dozen villagers are trekking down the mountain towards the city and when the city hits nightfall, you arrive home. Despite the exhaustion of everyone, they decide to celebrate in the city before all the work tomorrow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Elder? We have a lot of work to do." You ask.

"Nonsense. What good is being in the city at night without some celebration?" The Elder says raising the first glass of the night.

Despite her exhaustion, Elsa is more than ready to start a party and then shouts. "Barkeep! All drinks tonight paid for by the royal family!" Everyone cheers in response as more drinks are served and digested.

The party eventually ends up outside. You and Elsa by this time are hammered out of your mind. It's a wonder you haven't passed out yet.

"Barkeep!" Elsa yells drunkenly. "Another round for us royals and friends here!"

Despite there being nothing funny with her speech except her drunken voice, everyone bursts into laughter as the next round comes. Elsa takes a swig before hitting the deck. She's out cold now.

You on the other hand finish your drink and hers as well still enjoying the night, at least until you realize that you as well are too drunk to stand and the next thing you know, you've hit the pavement. You're out as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day starts off with a massive pain in your head. _"Oh yeah, Hangover."_ You think. As you look around, you see that you are in the castle, more specifically Elsa's room. Wondering how you got there, your mind goes blank after the third round of drinks.

Elsa is sitting at her desk with a large glass of water in her hands. It takes a bit to notice that Anna and Kristoff are standing there. They notice you've risen.

"Morning sunshine." Anna says cheery as always. "I see you've taken your time to come to."

"What happened?" You ask trying to sit up.

"You got drunk like there was no tomorrow." Kristoff interjects. "We saw you two stumbling out of the pub a few hours ago completely hammered with a group a villagers. After you both hit the pavement, we took you home."

"What about the villagers?" You ask.

"The Elder told us the deal he made with Elsa." Anna responded. "After Elsa awoke briefly to verify it, we took him and any man still sober to pick up the goods. They are still packing last I checked."

You then stand up and begin to walk out the door. "Where are you going?" Kristoff asks.

"For a run. I'm going to try and sweat out my hangover." You then stumble out the door leaving Kristoff and Anna with a hung-over Elsa. "Why can't I go for a run?" Elsa complains.

Anna responds by shoving more water into her sister's hands. "Drink."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As you reach the main hall, you notice several still sober villagers hulling goods out of the room for their village. They smile and wave at you as you do the same. Initially the idea of a run sounded good but the light was too bright to see anything, you decide to go for water instead. As you enter Elsa's kitchen you grab an ice cube and put it in your mouth and start to suck on it.

However your eyes gaze upon something unexpected. It's moved starling you to spit out the ice cube in your mouth.

A young girl, specifically, the same girl you saved from Will and the Stabbington Brothers, rises from under the table and looks you in the eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" You ask still startled.

"I don't understand…" she responds sheepishly.

"I know what I said. What are you doing here? You should be with your people."

"The Elder didn't tell you."

Now you're even more confused. "Tell me what? Who are you?"

She then curtsies to you and says. "Lord (L/N), I'm your wife."


	15. Chapter 15

You couldn't believe your ears. "Say that again for me please."

"I'm your wife." She says.

You are still in too much shock. "How did I marry you? I never made any vows."

She looks confused. "You made a deal with the village elder. He sent me as payment for stopping those bandits."

You shake your head. "That can't be right since I specifically told him that we didn't want a reward, if fact I believe we invited him here to help provide for his people."

She shakes her head in confusion. "The elder told me that you yourself never asked for anything..."

"That's right I didn't." You interrupt.

"The Elder believed that since you didn't ask for anything, that you wanted to be surprised." She explains.

"Well I'm definitely surprised but now there's a problem since I'm already engaged to be married. To your Queen and a woman I love very much so."

You see her start to cry and you panic. "Ok ok don't cry!"

She still persists with her tears. "But he never saw a wedding ring on you..."

"He didn't?!" You yell but then you calm yourself since the yelling brought back your hangover headache. You take a breath and then ask. "Ok let's start from the beginning. Explain how I got married to you again."

She stops crying enough for her to explain. "During the celebrations in town, the Elder brought me to you and asked if you found me adequate, you responded by saying "Yes yes it's perfect!" and then I was yours. Since Arendelle outlawed slavery I assumed that I was to be your wife."

"You're saying you were given to me as a gift at the party?" She nods. "I don't know how drunk I was last night but I can't remember anything after the 4th round and I'm sorry to say that I don't remember you."

She looks down at her feet before speaking. "Then what I to be to you if not your wife? My Elder did say I was yours I just assumed he…"

You interrupt. "Wait wait wait, you never asked what your job was to me, you just assumed that you were my consort."

She nods repeatedly and an idea gets into your head.

"I think there has been some misunderstanding here. The Elder just said you were a gift to me. He never specified what you were. He may have assumed I'd take you as a wife but since I'm already engaged, we'll find another job for you."

Her face seems much less distressed now; in fact she almost appears happier. "And that way I do my duty for my village while you keep your engagement, right?"

You nod and smile at her. "Two birds with one stone."

She then sits down on the floor and you feel the tension leave her body. "Whew now I feel so much better! I was so worried about being married off! Well of course I would've been pleased to marry you, you do seem quite nice… but I don't want to make your life complicated and we barely know each other even…"

You stop her rant. "And you were concerned about being married off since you're so young and you worried that once you got to know me, then I wouldn't still be the same knight who saved you from those bandits."

She looks at you stunned. That was what she was trying to say. "Yes… how did you guess…"

You point with two fingers at your head. "Telepathy."

"Oh…" She says nodding slowly. "So what will I do here now since I'm not your consort?"

"Well I leave that up to you. You are a free woman and more than capable of making your own decisions. But for now, I do have need of someone to run and receive messages for me throughout the city. It's not too hard of work nor is it dangerous at all. Would you being willing to try that for a while? It would be a paid position."

"I would be honored to aid you in anyway possible." She says earnestly.

"Perfect then! Let's get to work then. To start, I need to you pick up a report for me from the manager at the Snuggly Duckling. His name is Attila, you wont miss him since he's the one with the cupcakes on his desk. One more thing, if we are working together, I should know your name."

"My name is Alora." She says as she rushes out of the room.

You take a deep breath, lie down on the floor and silently say to yourself. "Dodged an arrow with that one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been less than an hour before Alora returned with the report from your informant. She walked into the dining room where you and Elsa were having breakfast after recovering from your hangovers. By this time she had cleaned up and was wearing one of Anna's old dresses that seemingly fit Alora perfectly. Even you had to admit when she cleaned up that she looked much more beautiful.(Though not nearly as beautiful as Elsa does)

"My Lord, your Majesty, Here is that report you asked for. I apologize for the delay, I know you wanted it ASAP." She says with a new official tone.

"No concern at all Ms Alora. I see Princess Anna has given you some new clothing." You respond.

"Yes indeed she's quite a kind person. Is there anything else you require my Lord?"

"Yes take these reports and return them to my Father's ship. It's the largest one in the harbor. Once done, you have the rest of the day to yourself."

"Thank you my Lord." She curtsies and exits the room. As she leaves, the door behind her slams a little louder than Elsa expected and her headache returns.

"Ow…" She raises her head to face yours. "Make me a promise. All that heavy drinking we did last night, let's not do that again."

You couldn't agree more. "You and me both love."

"That girl, she's new right? How did she end up joining your retinue?"

"It's a long story." You say trying to avoid the subject.

"I've got all day. The Council hasn't called for me since they found out about last night.

After realizing that you aren't escaping from this conversation, you tell Elsa the story of what happened after you woke up, your apparent wife and how you were able to find a loophole and escape. Elsa became really interested when she heard that she was your husband but after explaining the misunderstanding, she let it go.

"I see you've had an interesting morning." She says.

"I'm quite surprised I survived it in fact." You say jokingly. "Still I'm happy we got this misunderstanding out of the way. Gives me more time to focus on my actual soon-to-be wife." You head starts moving closer to her

"I'm happy that I don't have to compete for you affections now. I can barely keep you in my sights without other women around. How would survive if you had a second wife?" She says sarcastically. Her head is now practically touching yours.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I wouldn't dare cross you." You both then close the remaining distance with a kiss that lasts until the door opens again and an Arendelle guard enters.

He appears flustered at first but then composes himself enough to say. "My Lord (L/N), there are two servants outside the walls. A man and woman who say they wish to speak with you."

Your mind tells you who it is. Your wife's parents need to talk to you. You kiss Elsa once more before standing and following the guard to the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You rush to the gate and rush to the position of the parents. Once you get to them, they lead you to an alley off the chocolate shop and there, the conversation begins.

"We've discussed your offer." Alexander starts. "And we've decided to accept it."

"Ok then…" Catherine begins. "How are we going to set this up?"

You think for a minute before deciding on how to set this up. "Ok so the best time to bring you in would be at night time. By then the only people up are guard patrols."

"Still even with the open gates policy, how will we get in and where will be able to meet the girls in private?" Alexander asked.

"Both covered. The men at the Snuggly Duckling can smuggle you in with my stamp on their goods. As for your reunion stop, the best stop will be in the throne room. With only one door in and out, it shouldn't be hard for you to hide out there while I get Anna and Elsa up from their beds."

"And once they are in there with us… We'll have as much time as necessary for our reunion?"

Your smiles stops right there. "Maybe not. I may be a Coronan but my loyalties are to Elsa. If she orders me to eject you from the castle, I will obey. Don't get me wrong, I want you all to reunite but I wont disobey Elsa's orders."

"You're a loyal man my Lord." Alexander says. "But why are you so devoted to my daughter?"

You look at then silently before saying. "I'll let Elsa be the one to explain that to you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The preparations for the royal reunion were done quickly and quietly. The pub thugs quickly provided the means to get the parents inside by carrying them inside a large box. It most likely wasn't comfortable but they never complained. Seeing their daughters for the first time in years was worth some pain.

Now was time for you to hold up your end of the bargain. Your job was to make sure Elsa and Anna knew that you had a surprise for them that you were planning to give them tonight. Anna was more than excited at this surprise gift, as it was all she talked about. Elsa on the other hand, while she was happy for a gift, was curious and throughout the rest of the day, tried to gain hints as to what her gift was.

As nightfall approached, you prepared yourself for this moment. The guards were told to stay clear of the Throne room for the night so as to prevent additional voiced from hearing about the King and Queen's survival. However the physical preparations weren't the hardest. It was the mental. Elsa and Anna had no idea what they were walking into. They hadn't time to process what was going to happen.

You understood how they both felt after losing their parents 3 years ago. You had lost your mother and understood their pain but the pain of thinking that someone you loved hadn't died but hid from you for 3 years might just be too much for anyone to endure.

As you lead the girls to the throne room, they stood there with anticipation for their surprise. You took a deep breath and pushed open the doors leading them in. To the girls, the Throne room seemed empty except you knew that their parents were hiding somewhere.

Once you closed the door, you saw them move out of the shadows and walk into the light from the moon.

No one could even speak at this moment. Anna and Elsa were confused. Their parents were in shock. Anna was the first to break the silence.

"(Y/N), who are these people?"

"Anna, Elsa, these are your parents." You say calmly.

The room was exceptionally silent. No one even dared breath.

Elsa was visibly shaking. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and neither could Anna. "No, this isn't possible…" Elsa told herself.

Alexander then spoke. "When you were young, you and Anna shared a room. Every night you would sing her to sleep and your powers were the chorus behind you. She always fell asleep right before you finished."

"No!" Elsa said trying to maintain control.

Anna just stood there. Nobody knew that about her. Hell, she didn't even remember it until Elsa told her months ago.

Catherine spoke. "Whenever we left Arendelle, you both would whisper in our ears that we would be in your dreams. Even when Elsa adopted her regal nature, she still hugged with the same passion as a child."

Anna started moving towards her parents. She knew no one could have known those things about her and her parents. She even got close enough to grab her father's hand before Elsa's screams filled the room.

"NO!" She was practically hysterical. She was on the floor curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. You quickly moved to her side and draped your ice cape over her shoulders and softly rocked her back and forth. "Shhh… It's ok Elsa. Everything is ok."

You words stop her screams but she can't stop crying. However her sobs are calmed when she feels a soft hand on her shoulder. She looks to find her mother's hand there with her Father nearby holding Anna tightly. Anna looks like she might join her sister on the floor in tears.

Everyone then gets on the floor and places a hand or a hug on Elsa and each other until the tears finally stop and everyone is able to control themselves. Once everyone rises, Her parents explain what happened. They talk about how they survived the storm and their never-ending trip home. You then explain how you found them and arranged for the two of them to return and eventually meet their daughters again.

After finishing your piece, you grab Elsa's hand and say to her tearing filing your own eyes. "I'm so sorry for hiding this from you. I made a promise to them and after seeing how my promise hurt you, I wish I'd broken it."

Elsa and Anna respond by hugging you tightly letting you get out your own tears. Once they finish you say. "I'll let you four have the room."

Nobody says anything as you leave the throne room. Once you shut the door, you sit against the wall and slide down to the floor letting the rest of your tears leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Throne Room, Anna and Elsa are trying to patch things up with their parents. While the girls are happy to see their parents again, there is much that needs to be spoken. Anna, now knowing everything that transpired while she grew up and what was hidden from her is filled with apprehension for the upcoming conversation. Elsa is still a ball of emotions ranging from wanting to yell at her parents for forcing her into hiding to breaking down again and crying the night away.

Their parents aren't doing much better either. Both of them are so joyous to see their daughters again, but with the whole truth revealed, they now have to face an issue they weren't prepared to combat.

The awkward silence continued for hours until Anna was able to break the silence. "I think you both have some explaining to do."

Their parents shuffled their feet a little before Alexander said. "Ok… where do we begin?"

"HOW ABOUT WHY YOU LOCKED ELSA AWAY FROM THE REST OF THE WORLD AND MADE HER FEEL LIKE A MONSTER?!" Anna screamed at her parents.

"We did it for you both. After the troll wiped your mind, we knew it was a chance to start over. It gave us time to try and find a way to contain Elsa's powers…" Alexander explained.

"You mean contain HER don't you? You never could teach Elsa to control her powers so you decided one day to lock her up and keep her from everyone!" Anna fired back.

Catherine interjected. "Anna we never meant to enslave your sister. You must understand. Times were different. Corona was still sending out raiding parties and we scared what would happen if the news of magic in Arendelle reached their king. Plus Elsa was so scared that she might hurt you again. We wanted to find a away to bring you both together again but with failure after failure to contain her POWERS, she just gave up on rekindling with anyone, even us."

Anna couldn't take it anymore. The idea that her own parents would make Elsa the scapegoat here was too much to bear. "Don't you dare drop this on her! She is a victim here! All that "protecting" you tried to do made her feel like a victim to her powers. Even after she fled Arendelle. Every time I tried to convince her to return, she refused because she didn't want to hurt me anymore. She thought of herself as a freak until some people here were able to convince her otherwise!"

Her parents had expected some resistance to their theories but Anna's flat out aggression had stunned them. Alexander calmed himself before he spoke again. "Anna… we never wanted to do this. The idea of separating the two of you was painful to us as well. Everyday, you would come to us and tell us that Elsa was still not talking to you. We cried ourselves to sleep sometimes because we knew how to bring you back together but we never wanted to make Elsa think she was a monster!"

"It doesn't matter now! You did it and now it's done. For 13 years Elsa thought she was a monster and even after I sacrificed myself for her, she still didn't find herself worth it. She only believed me that she was worthy when your Coronan rescuer (Y/N), saved her twice that she listened to us when we told her that she was worthy of love." Anna finished.

Anna had finished what she needed to say and now she wanted some sleep. However stopped in her tracks when she saw Elsa standing there. However when she looked at her sister, she didn't see the same courageous, strong and lovable young woman. Instead she was replaced by the Elsa that she saw on Coronation Day. The one with fear in her eyes and heart, the one born of hating her powers and raised in 13 years of isolation. And the return of this Elsa was really scaring her sister.

Anna paused and raised a hand to her sister, however Elsa withdrew, her hands moved to the same position they held when Anna had ripped off her glove at the Coronation. To Anna, it made no sense, was she afraid of hurting her again? But to her parents, they knew what it meant. Elsa only brought her hands in when she feared hurting someone and now that fear was taking over.

"Anna, I'm sorry but I need some time alone." Elsa said rushing to the door.

Anna wanted to follow but instead she stayed there hoping her sister would return soon.

Elsa slammed the doors behind her. Despite her wish to be alone, she wanted more than anything to find you. She knew your presence would calm her down. In fact, she though you alone could help resolve this issue once and for all.

However when she left the room, you weren't anywhere in sight. She though she heard you take a seat on the floor but you weren't anywhere in sight. She called your name for an hour up and down the castle until her throat hurt.

Eventually her exhaustion took over and she fell asleep in her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, she was woken up the sound of female voice yelling a name. It was your name. When Elsa finally got her bearings, she stood up and followed the voice.

She followed it all the way into the dining room until she ran into another young woman.

Elsa recognized her immediately as Alora, your new servant.

"Oh your majesty! My apologizes I didn't see you there!" She said faking a smile before trying to rush off.

"Where are you off to Alora? Has (Y/N) got some work for you to do?" Elsa asks.

Her smile disappears as a concerned look crosses her face. "No I haven't. In fact I've been looking for him all day. Do you know where he is?"

"No I've been looking for him since last night." Elsa admits. "What's wrong?"

"(Y/N) has been missing for hours. I tried the ship. No one's seen him; same with his guards and even the council doesn't know his location. Your Majesty, I'm worried for him. What if he went off into the forest? What if he's in trouble?"

Elsa's concern was even greater now. She thought maybe you had just gone somewhere to clear your head, but still being missing was eating away at her. She then ordered Alora to send out parties to search for you. She then grabbed and Anna and rushed off to the stables with her. Upon hearing of the situation, Anna mounted her horse and they both rushed off into the woods. Elsa then said a small prayer, hoping you were all right.


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa's search began quickly. She and Anna were able to mobilize guards quickly to begin searching the forest after getting Coronan soldiers to search the city. However the search through the woods were large and the massive snowfall slowed down horses and soldiers alike. Despite Anna's pregnancy and her growing exhaustion, she refused to rest and pushed on with just as much force as Elsa. After a while, the climb had taken its toll and Anna fell off her horse.

Elsa was right by her in seconds. "Anna! What happened?"

"I… I don't know. I felt a little tired and I leaned my head down. I must have passed out for a second."

"Anna you look exhausted. You need to get back to the castle."

Anna tried get up. "Elsa no I'm fine. I promised to help you find (Y/N). I want to stay till we bring him back." As Anna tried to rise, her exhaustion brought her back to the ground.

"Anna, this isn't a discussion. You need to rest. I don't want to lose two people I love today. Kristoff!"

Kristoff came riding on Sven down the mountain. Because both of them had grown up in the snow, they were more than capable of scaling the mountains faster than any of the guards.

"What's wrong Elsa?"

"Anna's baby is taking all of her energy. Can you take her home?"

"I'm fine Elsa!" Anna protested though both Elsa and Kristoff quickly shut her up.

"I'll bring her down quickly. Here take Sven with you. He'll help you track down (Y/N) faster than your horse can."

Elsa smiled at him before hugging him. "Thanks Kristoff, I'll take good care of him."

Kristoff then took Anna and sat her on Elsa's horse before dashing off back towards the castle. Elsa then mounted Sven, gave him a carrot and then began heading deeper up the mountain. However Sven stopped after only a few minutes and Elsa could tell that he appear tense.

"What wrong Sven?" Elsa said as she dismounted.

Sven then slowly led Elsa to a trail of blood. Elsa followed the trail till she saw a dead wolf. The wolf had an arrow, one of yours stuck in it's neck. However upon a closer inspection, she sees something that makes her heart skip a beat. There's blood around the wolf's mouth and lots of droplets of blood lead off deeper into the woods. With a returned urgency, Elsa mounts Sven and they both gallop after the blood trail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You've been walking for what seems like days. Ever since you saw Elsa's breakdown in front of her parents, you've just wanted some time alone to think. You were planning to head up to Elsa's ice palace to calm yourself, however an encounter with a particularly hungry wolf did put a damper on that plan.

This wolf was very interest in ripping off some of your meat but he gave up after you put an arrow in his neck, however not before the wolf was able to take a nasty bite out of your arm.

The wolf had sunk his teeth in deep and no matter how much you tried to dress the wound, the bleeding continued and with each passing minute, your vision got blurry.

Without adequate sight and your growing weakness, you knew it would be impossible to reach Elsa's palace alive, so you turned around and returned down the mountain.

Upon passing by a frozen river, your mind received a shock when you hear growling from all around you. Wolves.

Their saliva was dripping and you could see no possible escape routs, so you did the only thing possible. You brought out your bow and loaded an arrow, ready to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even with Sven's help, Elsa felt like she was going in circles. The blood trial seemed to be going in a series of directions. Initially it was climbing the mountain and now it seemed to be going in the reverse direction.

The frustration along with what happened last night was beginning to affect the young queen. She was still trying to understand everything that happened when she met her parents for the first time in years. It was too much for her. Elsa never wanted to admit it, she had been too scared back then, but Anna was right. Her parents had made her feel like a monster and even if that hadn't been their intentions, it had happened.

Elsa hadn't ever gotten used to the idea that her parents feared her abilities. Maybe it was that they were her parents, but she never felt that way with anyone else she loved. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and even (Y/N), they all made her feel loved. And their love was always unconditional and they never feared her powers.

She wondered whether you were still upset about your part in their parent's return. You had told her that you regretted hiding everything from her and your own tears had worked to solidify your regret about the whole deal.

But no matter how many unpleasant memories she had to confront, Elsa could never be mad at you for this. You had always done the impossible and this was just another case. It would take time but Elsa was sure everything would work out in the end.

However she was awoken from her thoughts when she heard the scream of a man that sounded very much like you. Sven could hear it too and before Elsa could give him instructions, Sven dashed in the direction of the screams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

These wolves were persistent. Even after killing 4 of them in close combat the others refused to give up and they continued to charge. One had managed to take a nice bite out of you leg before you stabbed him through the head.

However you weren't certain you could keep standing. The blood loss was extensive and there were still 4 other wolves on the hunt.

Just as you readied your last arrow, shards of ice came flying out of the ground and their sudden appearance scarred away the survivors.

You just managed to see what appeared to be Elsa dismounting a reindeer and rushing towards you before passing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa acted quickly as she got you set to head down the mountain. On the way down, she called back her patrols as everyone rushed back to the castle.

Upon arrival, Kai and Gerda took your unconscious body and rushed it to the doctor with Elsa following in tow.

As the doctors began sticking up your wounds, Elsa was waiting outside with such anxiety that she didn't notice her father approach.

"Elsa?" He asked. "Are you ok? Kai told us about what happened."

Elsa pretended to ignore him but he wasn't leaving. "Elsa I know you're still upset with us, but I don't want to be that person anymore. I want to be beside you and be your father again…"

Elsa couldn't stand it anymore. "Just stop. I don't want to do this now. Someone I care about is hurt because of me."

Alexander put his hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. This never was. Nothing that happened today was your fault. It was mine. I know he's important to you but you've never told me exactly what he means."

Elsa spoke still looking at the door. "He's my soon to be husband."

Alexander listened with surprise. "He's a lucky man to have someone like you for his wife." Elsa didn't respond.

He paused before continuing. "I don't want to be the person that made you fear yourself. Is there a chance for that still?"

Elsa turned to him. "I don't know."

Just then, the door into the operating room opened and Kai moved towards Elsa. "Your Majesty, (Y/N) wounds are healing now. He will be back on his feet in no time."

Elsa smiled at him. "Thank you Kai."

Elsa turned to her father and watched him stare at her with a blank expression. She wanted so badly to rekindle, but she wasn't sure if that was possible.

She closed the door and walked in to see you on the bed. "You've got to be careful. Every time you have to be operated on in here puts everyone on edge."

You smile back at her. "I'm sorry Elsa."

"For what?"

"Everything. I brought your parents here even when I knew there would be big issues neither of you were ready for." Elsa just listened. "But the worst part was that I went through with this plan without telling either you or Anna about their…"

Your words were interrupted by a kiss. "(Y/N), I could never be mad at you for this. I admit neither of us was prepared for their return, but I think you did the right thing. If I had known they survived, I might not have allowed them to see us."

"So… you're not mad?" You ask.

She smiles back at you before kissing you again. "Does that answer your question?"

"I think so." You say as you return the kiss.

Elsa sighs as you finish. "But now I don't know whether such a reunion between Anna, my parents and myself is even possible anymore."

Just then an idea pops in your head. "That may not be true. I have an idea."

"Oh? What's you master plan?" Elsa asks.

"Get Anna and your parents and bring them here. We can settle this once and for all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for everyone to gather in your operating room. With the aid of a crutch, you were able to limp around though it did hurt badly.

Anna was initially happy to see you'd recovered however her expression turned to barley contained anger as her parents entered. Once everyone was present, you shut the door and locked it.

Everyone stood there in silence before you began. "Ok, there are some issues here that have clearly impacted us all emotionally. We all now know the truth and I'm sure we all have something we want to say to each other. Maybe this moment of truth can help us all recover."

You sensed the room as you spoke. Everyone there was a mixture of emotions but everyone did have something in common, they all had something they wanted to say now. "Ok no since we saw what happened when I left, I will be staying here, provided no objections?"

No one had any, neither spoken nor subconscious. "Ok who wants to start?" No one spoke. "Ok I'll start." You say. "When I brought you both to Arendelle, I was torn. I wanted to help you return but I knew what impact this would have on Elsa and Anna. I couldn't find a perfect way to bring you both in and minimize the damage, but I knew if I never brought you in, then I'd be hiding a big secret from you daughters and that I couldn't live with."

As you finished your piece, you felt some relief but most importantly, it motivated Anna to speak next. "I think you all heard my piece last night. I loved Elsa but your actions took her away. I'll never understand why you thought that isolating her was helpful. I wanted to be there for her for years but I never got that chance until recently and I've tried to make up for years of time lost."

Anna began to choke up before continuing. "Elsa deserves unconditional love from all of us. She's my sister and I don't want her to suffer like that every again."

As Anna finished, she let the tears roll though she maintains an air of composure.

Alexander prepared to speak. "I always loved you both and throughout all those years, I thought that isolating Elsa was the best course to protect everyone."

"We both did." Catherine interjected. "We were so scared that you would accidently cause someone's death with your powers but we only saw how to contain your powers not control them."

Alexander continued. "If we had known that your love would be the controlling factor, then we would never have separated you at all. We both feel nothing but regret for what we did.

"Initially we feared your powers, but we've seen you use them and you've shown us how they could be beautiful and loving. If you can turn your greatest fear into something so magnificent, then we wont ever try and suppress them again." Catherine finished.

Their speech convinced Elsa to speak up next. "I feel the same way. For years I treated my powers as though they were dark magic. I felt like a monster especially when my actions nearly killed Anna. I want you all to know that I love you all and I always will, but for years I thought the only way for everyone to be happy is for me to be alone and it took some convincing from Anna and (Y/N) to remind me that wasn't true. I want to start over with you both, but I want you to accept me for who I am now. Please don't ever try to change me."

Both parents slowly smiled and nodded. "We will never try and change you again." Alexander held out his arms. "It's been a while since we've hugged you for real. Can we start our recovery there?"

Just as he finished, both girls rushed towards their parents and hugged them with the zeal of 13 lost years. Everyone was smiles and tears, even you. Today was a new and happy beginning for Alexander, Catherine, Anna, Elsa and even you.


	17. Chapter 17

The little bit of time that the royal family used to release long held emotions had in the end been beneficial. Elsa and Anna were even talking to their parents now and even though there was still some tension, the hardest battle had been fought.

Elsa had introduced her still alive parents to the council. May of the current council members had served during Alexander and Catherine's reign. To say they were surprised was an understatement. Minister Cossak couldn't even speak even though his mouth was open and Minister Jaro was stumbling over any words that came out of his mouth.

After Alexander and Catherine explained how they had survived and been trying to return, the council was finally able to form coherent sentences.

Minister Cossak spoke first. "So... Now we have four Arendellian monarchs?"

Catherine responded. "Now my lord! We have decided to abdicate our throne. In the short time we have been here, we have seen Elsa serve as Queen better than either of us could and we couldn't think of anyone better to rule Arendelle."

Each councilors quietly reviews what they heard before Minister Jaro speaks. "Well ruling or not, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that all of Arendelle is grateful you've both survived."

Alexander then spoke. "If at all possible, I would like the news of our survival to stay within the castle walls and not be whispered around the towns." Alexander then softly grabs his wife's hand and pulls her in close. "At least until we're ready."

All the ministers nodded in agreement. Elsa rose and addressed the council. "The meeting is adjourned."

All the ministers filed out of the room leaving Elsa and Anna with their parents. All of then sighed massive breaths of relief. Upon realizing how stressed everyone else had been for this meeting, laughter erupted from the four as they took their seats at the now abandoned council table.

"That went well." Anna said.

"Better than I expected." Catherine replied. "I was so worried that something bad was going to happen."

"But nothing happened. It went exactly the way Elsa said it would." Alexander said. "Thank you for convincing us to come forward to the council though I'm not sure if I'm ready to be treated like a royal again."

Elsa giggled at her father. "I think you'll survive."

The laughter continued from the four monarchs. When it died down, Anna attempted to excuse herself. "I've got to guy everyone. I'll see you later on today."

Alexander stopped her in her tracks. "Now just where are you going young lady?"

"I think she's off to see Kristoff." Elsa said.

Alexander and Catherine looked at her with faces full of confusion. "Who is this Kristoff?" Catherine asked.

"He's uh… my husband…" Anna answered quietly.

"Both of her parents were surprised by this admission. "Well um… congratulations I suppose… who is Kristoff though?" Catherine said.

"Perhaps it's time our daughter introduced us to her husband." Alexander suggested.

Elsa got up from her chair and led the group to the stables where Kristoff and Sven would most likely be. Alexander pulled Anna in close and continued to speak. "And you can tell us just how this great man won our daughter's heart."

"Well ok… but it's a long story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Elsa predicted, Kristoff was with Sven at the stables feeding him carrots. As the two noticed Elsa and Anna approach, they waved at them though their faces displayed some confusion when they saw two older royal looking people behind them.

"Hey girls!" Kristoff called. "Which nobles do I have the honor of meeting this time?" He said sarcastically.

Anna cleared her throat before beginning. "This is Kristoff. He's the one I've been telling you both about. Kristoff, these are… my parents."

Kristoff had to do a double take to make sure he heard that correctly. Her parents? He had been told they'd died over three years ago. "Oh… um… this is… Anna, I thought they were… you know… dead…"

"(Y/N) rescued them from Weselton ships during his last voyage. I'll fill you in on the details later but suffice to say, these are indeed my parents and they've come here to meet you." Anna explained.

As Elsa turned around, she saw you approach out of the castle. She the turned to everyone and spoke. "I'll let you all get to know each other. In the mean time, I've got something personal to deal with."

Anna turned and stopped her sister. "How long will your meetings be today?"

"Not long." Elsa answered. "I'll be done by five. When I'm done, we can all have dinner together."

"Sounds like a plan." Anna said. Alexander and Catherine nodded in approval as well. Kristoff was still trying to recover from the shock of his most recent revelation but he managed a nod as well.

With that, Elsa ran off to you embracing you with a hug the second she could nearly knocking you to the floor.

"Wow Elsa. What's going on that you need to almost knock me off my feet?"

"I'm happy you're out and about again." She says as she kisses you.

"Well initially I wasn't so certain if my leg was ready but after that, I think I'll survive."

"I hope you're not busy tonight because we have dinner plans." Elsa said.

"Oh? When and with who?" You ask.

"My parents and I are going to have dinner with Anna, Kristoff and us. It'll be the first real night as a family for all of us."

"Well I was going to hunt those wolves that injured me naked through the woods with no weapons but I think I can postpone that in favor of a nice dinner."

"Great!" Elsa says as she starts unbuttoning your shirt. "Though I wouldn't mind have seen you hunt those wolves with no clothes."

You start moving you hand along her ice dress, feeling her figure. "You'd do anything to see me naked."

Just then, you feel as if there are eyes on you. Turning you head ever so slightly, you notice Alexander has turned towards to both and his attention is no squarely on you and Elsa. You can feel his thoughts and they aren't friendly.

Immediately you tear hands away from Elsa, disappointing her. You give her a tiny peck on the cheek before excusing yourself, leaving her confused at you exit. As you leave, you cans still feel his eyes and thoughts on you at least until you're out of sight.

You take a deep breath and say to yourself. "Well, this is going to be an interesting dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The work at the Coronan embassy did help distract you from the feelings that you'd absorbed from Alexander. Any respect he had for you had just gone right out the window after he saw you undressing his daughter with your eyes. However the bliss of paperwork could only last for so long. Before you even knew it, 5'o clock was approaching and Elsa made sure you didn't forget the dinner. She had sent a guard to act as your escort to the castle an hour before the dinner began.

Once inside the castle, you got yourself dressed in your Coranan dress uniform and descended down to the dining room.

You entered the room to find that Anna and Kristoff had already arrived. Catherine and Alexander entered less than a minute after. The room was deathly quiet as everyone waited for Elsa to finish her meetings. You and Alexander couldn't stop staring at each other at periods throughout the night. After each glance, both of you needed to get some additional wine.

Catherine, Anna and Kristoff tried to engage you and Alexander in the conversations they were having but after a series of curt answers from the both of you, they gave up.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Elsa finally entered the dining room. By this time, the staff had brought out at least three new pitchers of wine yet you and Alexander were somehow still mostly sober.

"I apologize for how long I was in the meetings. Sometimes they like to talk for than make solutions."

Catherine responded. "I can understand my dear. Your father often had many late nights that I had to wait through. Didn't you my dear?"

"Yes I remember well." Alexander said before turning his attention to Kristoff and Anna, allowing you a brief respite from the stares. "I must admit something though. This morning when you introduced me to Kristoff, I was concerned. You, marrying a commoner was disconcerting but I admit I was wrong. He is a man who clearly loves you and is more than worthy of my daughter's hand."

Kristoff had been holding his breath since Alexander had been speaking to him but after hearing those last words; he takes a breath and sinks into his chair. Anna is right there beside him giving him a pat on the shoulder.

You can feel Alexander's eyes on you again and you rise. "I apologize for the abruptness, but I need to grab something from my quarters." You then turn and speak to Alexander. "My Lord, perhaps you could come with me. We have a lot to discuss."

"If my daughters have no objections…" Alexander says.

Elsa rises. "Go dad, get to know him, you'll like him a lot."

You and Alexander get out of the dining room and once out of earshot, you stop and turn to him.

"We need to talk."

He crosses his arms. "That we do."

"Where do I begin?"

"How about with why you came this close to actually undressing my daughter in broad daylight and in my presence?" His tone aggressive.

You sigh. "Elsa and I are engaged. Naturally we are very close and that means we…" You stop yourself. _"God, how do I explain to him that I've been sleeping with his daughter?"_

Thankfully he gets the message and stops you from explaining in detail. "I can understand that. Catherine and I were the same. We were very close to each other and I will admit we weren't always as controlled when we were younger."

"Perhaps I should apologize for this morning then." You say. "it was rude of me to act that way with your daughter."

He smiles and drops his crossed arms. "Accepted. But don't expect me to let you off the hook entirely. I'm her father and I'll always be watching out for her.

You smile back at him. "You wouldn't be a good father if you didn't." You extend your hand. "Friends?"

He takes it. "And family soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Following that, Alexander and you returned to the dinner with smiles glued to your faces. When dinner is finished, you, Elsa and Alexander leave the castle to get some chocolate from the girl's favorite spot.

With the tension evaporated, you feel no awkwardness holding Elsa is close while Alexander trails behind. In fact, you can feel his happiness growing, as the two of you get cuter by the minute.

Elsa and you order each other your favorite ice cream. Alexander orders a small bar and begins munching on it as he watches the scene in front of him.

You and Elsa are sitting on a bench overlooking the main fountain. Both of you are feeding each other their ice cream, though most of it ends on their faces. As they giggle and continue, Alexander cant help but grin. He remembers doing the same with Catherine on their second night out. It had been a night where they had snuck out to the same shop for ice cream. While trying to clean ice cream off each other's face, they ended up sharing their first kiss.

However his pleasant thoughts are interrupted. He looks pasted you and Elsa to see a hooded man standing on the other side of the fountain. His eyes are filled with rage as he looks at the happy couple.

He pulls something out from under his cloak. It's a bow and arrow! He puts the arrow in the bow before taking it over to a torch and lighting it. No one seems to notice the man and the guards are too far away. Suddenly instinct takes over and Alexander rushes forward. He gets to Elsa and you and pulls you both down to the ground just as the arrow flies by.

The flaming arrow impacts with nearby cart setting it on fire. The crowd panics and runs away, screaming for guards. The archer however is undaunted. He loads another arrow, this time aimed for you head. You draw your sword and rush for cover at a nearby building. The arrow misses it's mark by a hair.

Seeing the archer is distracted, Alexander rushes him and tackles him. The tackle snaps the bow in two. Alexander continues to try and subdue the man. However the archer is much stronger than he looks. He pushes Alexander off and reaches for a curved dagger. He then jabs the blade into Alexander's stomach causing the former king to collapse.

Elsa then screams. In her shock, she blasts a shard of ice at the archer just as you charge him. He sidesteps in time to miss both attacks, but in the process, you rip off his cloak revealing the archer's identity; William Xiomek, your first mate and friend, at least until he betrayed you, Elsa and Anna to Hans.

"I thought you were in prison." You say pointing your sword at his head.

"No prison can hold me. You should know that by now." He says arrogantly. "It's a shame about that man. I had saved that blade for you. No matter, any amount of poison should be fatal soon enough."

"Stay back or I'll show you fatal." You say.

"When I heard that Elsa and her consort had left the palace unescorted, I knew this was the time. My time to kill you for all the times you failed to heed my advice! This poison should do the trick. Even a drop is eventually fatal. When the Coronans learn how you died in Elsa's care, they will see Arendelle much differently."

"Don't move too much my Lord. I'll be with you soon." You say.

"When Corona's armies kills Elsa, remember that you could have lived happily had you give the throne to Hans. Think on that as you die."

Will charges you fast taking you off guard. He pushes you back as you try and block each of his fast attacks. He lands a nice punch to your face knocking you off balance. As he rushes in for the killing blow, Elsa fires a blast of ice at his arm. His blade hand is stuck in a wall of ice.

As he tries to remove his hand with the other, you take your broadsword and swing the blade at his face. The heavy steel connects with his flesh ripping his hand out of the ice and sending him tumbling to the ground with the bloodied remains of his face.

With William finally dead, you turn your attention back to Alexander. Elsa rushes over as well.

"This wound is bad. We need a doctor!" You yell to the remaining crowd.

"No we need a healer. This poison has magical properties." Elsa says after examining the wound.

"Do you know a healer?" You ask.

Elsa thinks for a minute. "Kristoff's adoptive family! His grandfather is troll and that troll has healing powers. He can heal my father! Guards!"

Three guards arrive out of the crowd. "Go to the Troll Enclave. Fetch Pabbie and tell him that there's a man injured by a magical poison! Go!"

The guards rush off to their horses before galloping towards the mountain. You and Elsa grab Alexander and rush him inside the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Catherine and you have been waiting outside the former King's room as Pabbie and his troll healers work. After what seemed like and eternity, Pabbie emerged, however his face was filled with fear.

Elsa gets on her knees to be at his level. "How is he? Will he be ok?"

"You acted quickly, but the poison eats at him. There isn't much I can do. I'm going to need help." Pabbie says.

"Whatever resources you need I can provide them…" Elsa says.

"I appreciate your gesture my Queen, but medical equipment isn't what I need. Magic is killing him and magic is the only thing that can save him." Pabbie said sounding defeated. "I need someone of great mental or physical strength to heal the King and I can't think of any who would have that strength."

Anna breaks down right there, crying as Kristoff holds her. Catherine leans against the wall, tears streaming down her face. Elsa herself is crying and you move to hold her, barley able to hold back your own tears.

Until an epitome enters your mind. You were once told that telepaths had great mental fortitude. Just enough that might save Alexander's life.

You stand up and speak to Pabbie. "What about me? Could I give my strength to him."

Pabbie turns, appreciative of your willingness, but still looking defeated. "I appreciate the offer but your strength isn't…"

"I'm a telepath."

Pabbie turns surprised. By this time, everyone has stopped crying and is staring at you. He motions for you to lower to his level. He raises his hand to your face and you can feel his mind in yours. He breaks away, apparently shocked by your power. "How long have you been telepathic?"

"As long as I can remember." You answer truthfully. "What would need me to do?"

"Healing takes life from one to save another. It's quite painful, though a strong mind and body can help you survive."

"Wait." Elsa says as she grabs your hand. "Let me do it. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Elsa, my dear. You aren't strong enough. The energy I take would kill you. (Y/N) will survive it though." Pabbie says.

You give Elsa a kiss. "I have my mind and you to help me. I won't fail."

"Alexander grows weak." Pabbie says.

You move yourself to the edge of the bed as two trolls set themselves beside you putting a hand on each legs. Pabbie gets on the bed and sets his hand on your chest.

"(Y/N) be prepared. We begin."

As he says those words, lights begin to radiate off the trolls and you yourself begin to glow a bright yellow. The pain begins to take shape as you feel a red hot stabbing at every nerve in your body. Before you even know what happened, the pain reaches it's climax as what feels like a thousand red hot spears hitting at the same time.

The pain is unbearable and the next thing you know, you're out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone quickly rushes to your side after you hit the ground. Pabbie has instead turned his attention to Alexander as he watches the magical wound heal and seal itself.

"It is done. The treatment is successful." Pabbie says smiling for the first time today.

As Elsa holds your unconscious body, she speaks. "Do you hear that? You did great (Y/N)."

Pabbie continues to examine Alexander. "We should take (Y/N) to his bed now. He has done great work today."

Everyone proceeds to carry your body to another bed as Alexander awakes to find his wife standing there over his bed.

"What happened?" He asks.

Catherine goes about explaining what happened right up to his healing. Her eyes never leave his. "I almost lost you Alexander."

"When I was stabbed, I thought of you. I was so scared I would lose you like I did everyone else who mattered to me."

She kisses him. "I wont leave you, ever." He kisses her back.

"I guess I owe (Y/N) now for saving me. Where is he?"

Catherine's face drops. "The ritual Pabbie used was devastating to him. The pain that he took to save you knocked him out cold. The trolls are tending to him now."

As Alexander tries to rise, Catherine stops him. "Maybe you should wait till tomorrow before thanking him."

Alexander lies back down on the bed. "I'll thank him in the morning. But in the meantime, come here my love."

Catherine smiles as she hops into bed next to her husband. As she gets into a comfortable position, Alexander wraps his arms around her and the former King and Queen fall asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the day arrives, Alexander wakes up early hoping to get some time alone to thank you for saving him. Arriving at your room, he sees an unexpected sight. Elsa has fallen asleep on a chair right next to you, holding you still unconscious hand.

As Alexander quietly moves to the bed, the incoming light in the room causes Elsa to stir and eventually wake.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" She asks still groggy.

"I wanted to thank him. He saved my life yesterday and I felt I needed to apologize to him."

Elsa looks confused. "Apologize? Why?"

"Yesterday when I saw you two acting very intimate with each other, I expressed my anger to him at his actions. He seemed like a good man but I never thought he was worthy of being my daughter's husband. But now, I know what he went through to save me. If he's willing to do that for me, then he must be willing to do even more for you."

Elsa walks towards her father gripping his hand. "He already has."

Elsa then goes about explaining how you almost killed yourself to keep Hans from destroying Arendelle. The story brings shock to the former King.

"Elsa I'm so sorry I ever doubted him. If I had known…" Alexander says near tears.

"I know." She says choking up with tears herself. "I love him so much. Seeing him like this hurts me like you can't imagine."

"I understand. During both yours and Anna's birth, your mother was so weak and always in pain. She wasn't as strong them as she is now. There were many days when I was worried that I would lose her. She was everything to me and I love her like you and (Y/N) love each other." He says finally succumbing to tears.

He continues. "The people we truly love have this kind of effect on us. I don't know if it means anything, but I approve of you and (Y/N). No matter what happens, remember that I will always support you both for as long as I live. I know my blessing doesn't mean much to a queen but…"

Elsa smiles as she too lets her tears fall down her face. "Your blessing means everything to me."


	18. Chapter 18

Once morning hits, your body had recovered and you were back up again. Time pasted quickly. Days turn to weeks and then and before you knew it, the day of your wedding was at hand.

Servants had been working twice as hard for their Queen's wedding. With the entire staff knowing of Alexander and Catherine's true identity, they were more than eager to accept their leadership in the wedding plans.

Alexander went about making sure the guards were able to maintain security while allowing free access to the castle. Catherine was working with Gerda on the food. Kristoff had left for the North Mountain to gather ice for the party and Anna, despite being very pregnant at the time, was working on the decorations.

Everything seemed truly magnificent for this special day. Several dignitaries from every conceivable nation had arrived including your father, Rapunzel and Eugenie. Everyone inbound noble seemed so excited that Elsa was marrying you.

In the castle, the tone was the same though in your dressing room, you were incredibly nervous. As Kristoff helped you get dressed, your nervousness increased with each second and you continued to fidget.

"Will you stop moving? It's hard enough to get you dressed without you bouncing." He said as he tried to straighten out your clothes.

"Sorry Kristoff. I'm... I'm just really nervous."

He stops what he's doing and looks at you. "Why are you so worried?"

You pause before speaking. "It's this whole wedding. It was what I was sent here by my father to complete. I was so worried about what would happen after I saw her for the first time in years."

Your knees were shaking so much you had to sit down. Kristoff joins you. "I've fallen in love with her all over again and I'm worried what this marriage might do to us."

"Why are you worried about marriage? What's so bad about it? Anna and I are very happy now that we're married."

"Anna's not a Queen but Elsa is. This is going to be such a change having to share the throne with me. I'm worried it might not be the right thing to do..."

"(Y/N)! Don't worry. Anna and I were just as scared on our wedding day. One minute I was a commoner and the next I'm a noble. But we made a promise that our work would never damage our love and now look at us! Anna and I are going to have our first baby, we now are about to get new siblings today and we may even be aunts and uncles one day with how you and Elsa act."

You blush incredibly red at this but then control yourself and smile. "Do you really think it can work?"

"Elsa wouldn't have accepted your proposal if she didn't."

That's all the inspiration you need. You give your best man a big hug and let him continue his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in Elsa's room, Anna and Gerda are dressing Elsa for her big day. Her tension is just as bad as yours. As Gerda finishes the latest addition, Elsa turns to the mirror and eyes her handmaiden's work.

"Your majesty, if I may say, you look absolutely beautiful!"

Elsa had to admit that Gerda's work today was beyond compare but she couldn't shake this feeling in her gut.

Anna, resting in the corner notices Elsa's apprehension. "Elsa what's wrong? This should be a happy day for you."

"I know but... I'm just so worried."

"What's gotcha worried?"

"This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. I'm very happy to be married soon but it's still scary."

Anna then got up from her chair and grabbed her sister by the shoulders. "Elsa I was just as scared on my wedding. The idea of marrying a man for life scared me but then I remember who I was going to pledge my life to."

She say her sister down before continuing. "The man of my dreams. The kind, sweet and protective man who I wanted to be the father of my child. And now here I am, pregnant and with no regrets. I'm more than happy with Kristoff as my husband and I know you and (Y/N) will be just as happy with each other. If fact, you both may even be parents one day!"

Elsa smiled at her sister's words and have her a hug. "I know I'll be happy with him. As for children, I don't know how (Y/N) feels about that. I'll ask him when the time is right."

Anna patted her sister on the back. "Elsa, you should have seen his face when I told everyone I was pregnant. He was happy for us, but I don't need to be telepathic to know that he wanted his wife to have a child as well. He wants one I'm sure of it."

Elsa sighed. "Alright I'll ask him but when I'm ready to be a mother."

Anna kissed her sister on the forehead. "Good luck in that mission."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding ceremony had begun. Kristoff and you had taken your places by the altar in the chapel. Every known lord and lady was ready to watch the royal wedding.

You had attracted a lot of attention as you waited. In your finest Coronan uniform along with the ice cape Elsa made for you, everyone's eyes scanned the fine clothes with envy. However all eyes turned to Elsa as she entered to the chapel, led by her father.

Her powers along with the aid of Gerda and Anna helped create the most spectacular ice wedding dress ever. The ice sparkled in the light making Elsa look like an angel from heaven. Her cape flowed down with the most intricate design known to man. Her veil could barley contain her beautiful face which was glistening with ice sparkles.

As she took her place at the altar, you couldn't keep your eyes off her and she was having the same problem.

"You look amazing." You say.

"I've never seen you look more handsome in my life." She replies.

Just then the priest speaks. "Please join hands." You both comply.

"Elsa Queen of Arendelle, do you take (Y/N) of House (L/N) to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, in sickness or in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do." She says smiling.

And do you, (Y/N) of House (L/N), Lord of Corona, take Elsa of Arendelle to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, in sickness or in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do." You say smiling.

"I pronounce this couple, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

You remove Elsa's veil and the two of you join together for a passionate kiss. The crowd erupts with applause as the kiss deepens. Finally, the two of you break apart and you walk out of the chapel to the party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party is filled with entertainment. As music plays all around you, you can't help but feel a sense of happiness at the work put into the decorations. Your new family went all out for this event. You and Elsa take your seats at the wedding table with Anna, Kristoff, Alexander and Catherine. Kai and Gerda join near you quickly.

"My Lord... I mean, my King..." Kai begins.

"Please Kai, (Y/N) will do fine." You say.

"As you wish sir. If you need anything to make your day happier, don't hesitate to call on us."

"I appreciate the offer but all I need is right here." You say as you grab Elsa's hand and squeeze it. She respond by bringing you in for a kiss.

Kai and Gerda bow before exiting themselves from the table just as the first course is served. You thank the staff before taking the first bite. The food served is beyond a doubt, the best made in a long time. Even Corona doesn't make this fine of food.

Following the first course, various nobles and representatives move up to present their gifts to you and Elsa. Kai and Gerda presented two broaches with the sigils of both your family and Elsa's.

"This is magnificent craftsmanship. This is spectacular work." Elsa says as she examines the gifts.

"We hoped it would symbolize the never ending bond between you two." Gerda responded as you both examined the fine gifts.

"Well it's quite amazing. Thank you my friends." You say as they bow and leave.

The next gift bearer is the King of the Southern Isles, Makus. He grabs for the gift currently in the hands of his servant then presents it to you. The gift for you is a rapier with yours and Elsa's sigil engraved in the hilt. For Elsa, a small dagger with the same engravings.

"My lord, my queen, these blades were custom made by the finest smith in the Southern Isles. I wish you both great luck as newly weds." The King says with a smile.

"Thank you King Makus. These weapons are quite beautiful." Elsa responds.

The next gift bearer is a face you recognize. Princess Rapunzel of Corona and her husband Eugine approach with smiles. Rapunzel leads as Eugine carries a large wrapped gift.

"Queen Elsa, a pleasure." She bows to Elsa and Elsa returns the gesture, Rapunzel then looks at you and hugs you over the table. "It's been a while (Y/N)."

"Almost 6 months now." You say. "It's good to see you both again."

"Same here. Eugine, show them our gift."

Eugine walks forward and puts the wrapped gift on the table. You and Elsa rip off the wrapping to see the gift is fine Coronan silk.

Elsa raises up the gift in awe eyeing the fine white sheets. "This is incredible! It's so comfortable too!"

"They're supposed to comfy enough to sleep like a baby in." Rapunzel then leaned in and said the next but with a whisper. "Or for making babies in."

This drew some soft giggling from both girls. You then looked at Rapunzel and said. "Thank you very much Rapunzel. We really appreciate these gifts."

Rapunzel and Eugine back away allowing Anna, Kristoff, Alexander and Catherine to move to the table. Kristoff and Alexander are holding the gifts. Upon presentation, you realize what they are. For Elsa, a teal riding dress and for you, a golden riding outfit.

Anna spoke up as she presented the gifts. "Mom and Dad helped up knit these. Since you two spend some much time with each other, we thought the proper clothes for your outside activities would do nicely."

Elsa takes the dress up to her body and she immediately falls in love with it. She walks over to her sister and gives her a great big hug. You follow suit.

"Thank you Anna." Elsa says. "I'll make sure to find a lot of time to wear it."

"And thank you Anna." You say. "You always find a way to make my day's better than ever."

You all then join in a big group hug with Alexander and Catherine. You couldn't be happier. With a new family and a beautiful wife, it seems like heaven on earth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the night arrives, the town square is turned into a dancing floor. With not enough room in the ballroom, you and Elsa decide to lead the party to an area with more space.

It doesn't take long for the music and dancing to get underway again. Every lord, lady and commoner has joined the dance with an endless amount of energy. Anna and Kristoff try to dance for a time, but Anna's baby is very far along and her energy is nearly gone. Alexander and Catherine have found a private corner to dance away from prying eyes.

You and Elsa however can't get a moment to yourself. All eyes are on you both as soon as the waltz begins.

"May I have this dance my lady?" You say as you hold out your hand.

She takes it and smiles. "You may my lord."

You both then enter the dance as the music starts. You put your arms in the correct position and Elsa does the same. Then the dance begins. Thanks to Anna's earlier lessons, you have almost mastered the waltz and you're not as worried about stepping on Elsa's feet.

Elsa, in turn is impressed with your skills at the waltz. Your body is moving in perfect movement with the music. Now in the pale moonlight, you and Elsa are in your own little world and for a moment, nothing matter to you but her.

"(Y/N)?"

"Yes Elsa?"

"So not to rush anything, would you be interested in having children someday?"

"I think kids would be a wonderful idea. I think you'd be a great mother."

"You think so?"

"When we have kids, I'll teach them all about the beautiful Snow Queen who won my heart."

"And I'll teach them about the brave, noble and handsome lord who thawed the Ice Queen's heart and made her the happiest girl in the world."

"I can't wait to meet our children."

She then smiles mischievously at you. "Well if you want children, we should start practicing."

You smile back. "It's a date. Tonight after the ceremony ends."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dances in Towns Square ends shortly after and with that, the party is over. As the staff begins cleaning up the decorations, you and Elsa journey to her quarters. She opens the door and you follow her inside.

"I love you Elsa."

"And I love you (Y/N)."

You both join your lips in a passionate kiss and the door shuts. Elsa freezes the lock allowing you both the end the happiest day of your lives with the hopes of children.


	19. Chapter 19

Nearly two months have gone by since your marriage to Elsa and the two of you are the happiest you could possibly be.

Last night had been an interesting time. Alexander and Catherine had decided they wanted to announce their survival to the people. While they had enjoyed being anonymous at first, having to sneak around town for even the simplest romantic get together was irritating. Everyone had their reservations about this but Catherine and Alexander managed to alleviate them. However they did decide to hold off on the announcement until after Anna's child was born.

Following that conversation, you and Elsa had returned to her room for another night of baby making. The two of you have been trying to have a child since your wedding. The two for you had been trying to conceive for so long the Elsa's hopes were beginning to fade. She often wondered if her powers had mad it impossible for her to have a child.

The sunlight shines through the window illuminating the newest Arendellian couple. Elsa's naked body is partially covered by the sheets; her body is curled up in your chest. Your arms are wrapped around her slender form as your head rests on hers.

The sunlight eventually woke up both you and Elsa. As Elsa rose from her bed she felt sick. First she felt nauseous as soon she stood up. She felt a kicking feeling in her stomach as she walked to the bathroom. This morning sickness had been going on for some time now and Elsa hadn't really done much about it. She then lays down in the recently prepared bath water. You rise from the bed and move to Elsa's bathroom. As Elsa relaxed in the tub, you took your hands and prepared to rub them along her back.

However a messenger interrupted her massage. Thankfully, he stayed out of the bathroom.

"What is it?" You ask.

"Your father requests your presence immediately at the docks." The man says.

"Tell him I'll be there soon." You say as the man leaves.

You move into the bathroom and sit by Elsa. "I have work to do Elsa. I'll see you tonight." You kiss her and leave her to soak in the bath.

No matter how much Elsa soaked her body, she couldn't get over the nausea and after giving up that the bath would do anything, she called Gerda into the bathroom.

"Yes mi lady?" Gerda asked.

"Gerda, I haven't been feeling well recently. I've been nauseous and I keep feeling this kicking in my stomach."

Gerda pondered for a moment before speaking. "Your majesty, I may be a nurse but my medical experience is very limited. Perhaps you should consult Doctor Feran."

Elsa tried to get up but she suddenly felt fatigued and lay back down. "Can you help me up Gerda?"

The maid smiled as she moved to assist her queen. "Of course miss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doctor Feran was very accommodating. Once he heard that Elsa wasn't well, he cleared his schedule and came running to the castle. Before long, he had Elsa in patient's clothing and sitting comfortably on her bed as he examined her.

"How long have these symptoms been present?"

"A few week after my wedding. I started feeling a little queasy then the kicking started but it disappeared and then reappeared, then I started feeling fatigued a few days after."

The doctor began taking notes. "Have your breast been feeling normal recently?"

"They've been swollen from time to time."

"Anything else you can think of?"

"Well there is one thing… But it's probably nothing." Elsa said trying to avoid it.

"My Queen, I can't order you to tell me, but it may help me tell you what is wrong with you."

"It's these craving… I cant get enough chocolate."

The doctor's eyes widen a bit. He examined his notes and excused himself for a minute leaving Elsa wondering what was up.

He then returned with a few medical instruments. "These kickings… they began when?"

"About 6 weeks after my wedding. Why?"

The doctor ignored her question as he examined her stomach with a stethoscope. He listened for a minute before backing away and looking at her with a massive grin.

"Congratulations my Queen! You're going to have a baby!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shock of her pregnancy has shocked Elsa into silence for the rest of the day. She hadn't spoken to either Anna or Kristoff for the entire day. The only person she wanted to speak with was you and you were going to be gone all day.

As Elsa finished her meetings for the day, she began pacing through the courtyard. Eventually, she stumbled upon Anna and Kristoff playing with Sven in the grass. Anna noticed her sister and waved to her. "Elsa come on and join us!"

Elsa smiled and waved back halfheartedly. "Maybe tomorrow Anna. I'm kind of tired."

"What? Elsa, you've never been too tired to play! Come on even I'm able to move and I might go into labor at any minute!"

"Anna I know how you feel all too well know. But I need to rest." Elsa said then rushing off cursing herself for her word choice.

Anna noticed this and slowly walked after her sister. Anna may have been a ball of energy but her baby was just as stubborn as her mother. Eventually Anna made it to Elsa's room. She knocked on the door. Initially she expect a go away from Elsa after 13 years of it, but this time the door opened and a smiling Elsa greeted her sister.

"Hey Anna you ok?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Anna countered. "What's wrong? You've been absolutely quite all day."

"Anna I don't want to talk about it."

"Elsa… I know we've had our issues but you can tell me."

"I want to tell you Anna but there's someone who I want to tell first."

Suddenly Anna stopped focusing. She felt something in her body. "Oh my God!"

Elsa got very scared. "Anna! Anna what is it?"

"I think the baby's coming!"

Elsa didn't waste a moment. She rushed outside and ordered a servant to get Doctor Feran immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire family had gathered outside as Anna had gone into labor. Doctor Feran, Gerda and several nurses were helping Anna deliver her baby.

Kristoff had become incredibly agitated at the prospect of what was happening. He was going to be a father and that thought filled his mind with as much joy as apprehension. Alexander was keeping one hand on Kristoff as he tried to comfort the soon to be father. Catherine and Elsa had been standing at the door for what seemed like hours waiting for the news of Anna's child. Olaf was just jumping around ever eager for a new family member.

"It will be fine Kristoff." Alexander said. "Anna is strong and so is the baby."

Kristoff could only nod as he silently watched the door. Alexander continued. "You'll be a great father. I know it."

"How do you know?" Kristoff asked looking at him.

"He's a father himself. He knows what makes a good parent." Says a new voice that every soon recognizes as yours.

All eyes turn to see you standing in the hallway just 5 meters away, in full body armor. Elsa runs to you and embraces you in a massive hug.

"I heard what happened and came as soon as I could." You say.

Just then a small cry can be heard from Anna's room. Everyone begins to smile gleefully.

"Guess you came at the right time." Elsa says leading you into the room where Anna is.

Kristoff rushes to his wife's side and looks at the baby in her arms. Kristoff cant keeps his eyes off him. The baby is even this young, a spitting image of both parents. Kristoff takes his child in his arms and holds him close. The baby begins cooing in his arms and tears form in Kristoff's eyes.

"He's so beautiful." He says through tears. Everyone is watching the baby with awe. Kristoff returns the baby to Anna and gets on his knees beside her. Anna then turns her attention to Elsa.

"Hey Elsa, you were trying to tell me something before we got interrupted."

Elsa then puts her hand to her mouth as she realizes what her sister means. Part of her wants to avoid the question until she is alone, but with you there, she decides to let it go.

"Everyone I have some great news for you all." Elsa then turns to you and stares into your eyes. "I'm going to have a baby."

The room goes silent for just a second while you process what you heard. Elsa… with a baby… her baby and yours. You grab Elsa by the waist and lift her up in the air, surprising her with you strength. You bring her belly to your lips and kiss it before return her to the ground.

Anna is in just as much shock. She had known Elsa wanted a child but this was news to her. She smiled at her sister's luck and brought her own baby up to her chest.

"What's our new prince's name?" You ask.

Anna and Kristoff both look at each other before Anna says. "Marcus."


	20. Chapter 20

**And here is the last chapter for Frozen: A Reunion. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as I enjoyed writing it. Even though I am done with this story, my Elsa x Reader stories will continue. I am right now starting another story. This one takes place in an AU where your character has been by Elsa's side since she and Anna were separated. **

**If you loved this story and have ideas for the next story, then please PM or review(Encouragement please not slamming) and if you love Elsa, set aside some time, sit down and write an Elsa x Reader story.**

As Elsa got further along in her pregnancy, she was able to do less and less work. Thanks to her parents and sister, all of her royal duties were covered. Your own father, having been so elated from the news of being a grandfather had allowed you as much time to take care of Elsa as you needed.

By the final months of her pregnancy, Elsa was completely out of energy. You often had to carry her from her bed to any place where Anna and Kristoff were. Today, all the royal couples were getting together for a picnic in the snow. Alexander and Catherine had prepared some food for everyone while Anna and Kristoff had set up a nice spot for their day. You only had to make sure Elsa slept in enough so she would have the energy for a picnic out in the snow.

As you reached Elsa's room, you saw she was already up and getting dressed. "Elsa, what are you doing up already? I thought you were going to sleep in."

"I've told you so many times I can't sleep in late. You of all people should appreciate waking up early."

You sighed as you again realized how stubborn your wife was however you wouldn't have her any other way. She was beautiful, powerful and carrying your baby.

You smiled as you knelled down by Elsa and grabbed her very pregnant belly and kissed it. She smiled as you stood up again and then she brought you in for her own kiss.

She put her arms around your shoulders and you picked her up bridal style and carried her down the castle and into the gardens.

By the time you both arrived, everyone else was setting up and was awaiting your arrival. Anna waved once she saw her sister. She then gave Marcus to Kristoff and bounced over to Elsa and you.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked in her 'I know how you're feeling but I'm going to humor you tone.'

Elsa rolled her eyes and said. "I'm exhausted Anna. I can barely stand by myself."

You put her down on her feet but you don't let go of her waist. She continues to lean on you for support as you both sit down and enjoy the picnic.

The food Alexander and Catherine have prepared is beyond compare. They must have spent all morning creating these delicious treats for everyone. Even Marcus, at only 9 months seems to be enjoying himself. The attention he gets from all the adults is beyond compare.

Eventually Marcus is passed to you and you let Elsa lean on her father for support. As you look at his light brown eyes you imagine looking into the eyes of your own child. Elsa is so far along now that any second her water could break and her baby could be born.

Marcus starts to cry and you guess he's hungry so you give him back to Anna for his feeding. Once Anna finishes, the baby coos in her arms and she is in her own little world. You have been watching this and are feeling incredibly jealous of her. To alleviate it, you turn to Elsa and bring her in close. She wraps her arms around you and doses off in your arms.

Catherine notices she feel asleep. "Looks like Elsa's a little more tired than we thought."

You nod and slowly pick her up. "I'm going to take her inside now. I think she needs her sleep."

Everyone allows you to leave but once you're halfway to your room, Elsa stirs and awakens. "What happened?"

"You dozed off love. I guess you ran out of energy."

"No… no… I'm fine." She says yawning.

You're not buying this. "Uh huh… Yah right you need your sleep."

"(Y/N)… I don't feel so good…" She says feeling her stomach.

"That's why you need your sleep." You say.

"No, it's not that. I… I think my water just broke…"

You quickly set her down and observe her body. Elsa feels a sharp feeling in her gut and chokes down a scream.

"The baby… The bay's coming!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You wasted no time in getting Elsa to a doctor and sending a messenger for everyone else. They had all faster than lightning to the same room where Anna had her own pregnancy.

While mostly everyone else is calm, you are a storm of emotions. Is Elsa going to be ok? Will the baby be ok? Will you be a good father? Will the child like you? Your mind is rattling off these unanswerable questions and they just serve to put you more on edge then every before. Alexander notices the way you constantly wring your hands and sits down beside you putting his arm around you.

"Hey, she'll be alright."

"I know. It's just… I've been waiting for so long for this moment. The chance to be a father and now that it's here, I don't think I'm ready."

"You are. You've been the kind of man I dreamed Elsa would marry for years. I know that any man who is a good husband to my daughter will be just as good of a father to her children."

Just then a crying is heard from the room and time stands still. Catherine walks up to you and nudges you forward. "Go on."

You slowly open the door and see Elsa crying as she is holding her daughter. You knell by her side as you both eye her.

"She has your hair (Y/N)."

You take her in your hands and rock her gently. "And she has your eyes."

The baby coos in your hands and then he sneezes. You recoil a bit and everyone laughs but you examine your face and see something truly remarkable. Ice has formed on your face and it melted when you touched it. Everyone then notices what you do and they are just as surprised.

"Oh my God!" Anna can barely keep her excitement down. Marcus even becomes jumpy.

"She's surprised me too." You say. "I wonder if she'll be telepathic.

Everyone laughs at your comment. You knell back down and put the baby between you and Elsa. Elsa moves her finger in front of her and the baby grabs it like a toy. Both you and Elsa laugh at her cuteness.

"So what's her name?" Catherine asks.

You and Elsa turn to each other and say together. "Abby."

Everyone cuddles around creating the family you'd always wanted. Everyone is smiling and laughing and it fills your heart with joy.

Thinking back to your previous comment about if the baby was telepathic, you look at Abby straight in the eyes and think. "Hello Abby, I'm your dad. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

The baby smiles at you and you know that telepath or not, you have your perfect family and you wouldn't trade them for the world. You kiss Elsa softly as the snow falls around you. Whether it was Elsa or Abby was not a concern. You will always love them both and they will always love you. That was what you'd wanted since the moment you met Elsa and now you had it.

You break away from your kiss and look at the love of your life. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Everyone smiles though no ones is as big as Elsa. She kisses you and says. "Yes I do."


End file.
